Book 1: The Lost Uzumaki
by Krazee Ladee
Summary: Naruto has an older sister whom was thought to be dead. She looks exactly like Naruto's Sexy Jutsu, giving her a wrong first impression of him. Kakashi tries to make up for his terrible mistake from 15 years ago. Rated M for later chapters. Kakashi X OC
1. Prologue: Regrets

_**Please read this first:**_

**This was my very first fanfic, written a couple of years ago right before the Pain saga in the manga was out. So this plays presumably before that. ****I found it in an old backup and thought I should upload it here.**

**Please be nice as the quality might not be as good, but I am already working on a sequel and my writing skills have developed over the years (in a good way, I hope...).**

**I'll be trying to upload daily. It's a pretty long fic and I'm re-reading it, making some corrections here and there. ****Please do let me know what you think, positive and negative comments are welcome, but please keep it clean. Thank you. :)**

**Last but not least:**

**DISCLAIMER: "_Naruto_" is a property of Masashi Kishimoto and some corporate suits. I do not own anything, except for Kaede, my OC.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"_Obito. I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to protect Rin. I broke my promise. And now, it seems like I've lost everyone I ever cared about."_

Kakashi couldn't believe that the emptiness he felt back then would be filled again, about fifteen years later. Even though some of his friends were still alive, they were so far away that he would probably never see them again. Sasuke, who had lost his way ever since he killed his brother. Oh yes, he was going to see him again, that was for sure. But some younger friends from his past, who were innocent and defenseless and had to flee from Konoha during the attack of the Kyuubi, were probably dead by now.

He looked up and saw three great friends walking in front of him, on their way back from another exploring mission. Naruto was talking about a date with Sakura.

"We aren't even back yet and you're already talking about dating?" she said with a frown.

"It'll be fun," said Naruto. "Please, Sakura-chan? Just one—"

"No, you idiot!" yelled Sakura, punching Naruto on the head. A huge lump appeared on his head.

Sai just walked beside them, looking confused.

"Sakura, if you like Naruto, why don't you want to go on a date with him?" he asked. Sakura looked at him in surprise. "W-wha—"

Naruto recovered and walked right next to Sakura. "Eh? Sakura-chan, so you really _do_ like me?"

Once again, Sakura punched him on the head, making the lump on his head grow even bigger.

"Sai, if you don't want to end up like that, you'd better think before you say such _idiotic_ things, got it?" she said with a blush on her cheeks.

Sai smiled nervously and said: "Got it."

Kakashi laughed as he saw his friends being exactly who they were. He wouldn't want it any other way.

As he watched Naruto still trying to get Sakura to go on a date with him, Kakashi had a strange feeling about Naruto just being Naruto, after having such a rough childhood, and having the great responsibility as the host body of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, not having known his parents at all…

"_Kakashi-niichan! Help me! You promised! YOU PROMISED!"_

He could still hear that voice as he woke up the next day. Not even one day had passed without feeling regret for that day. But people couldn't make up for their mistakes with regret. He knew that as much as the next guy. But he couldn't help it. Besides, Uzumaki Kaede was dead now. There was no chance left for him to make it up to her.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Epic foreshadowing... Next chapter will be a lot brighter than this gloomy introduction, I promise. ^^;**


	2. Sexy Jutsu!

**A/N: Looking back at this fic makes me realize how child-like this writing of mine can be. I mean, I was 17 (almost 18, I think!) when I started writing this fic.**

**I'm still gonna keep uploading because I really want the original plot to regain some life, and I want to get the sequel off the ground. :P**

**Again, please do let me know what you think and enjoy reading. :)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

As Kakashi walked through the village, he saw Konohamaru performing his Perverted Jutsu in an attempt to bribe the salesman in the bookstore into letting him buy a pornographic comic book.

"Please, sir," said the beautiful young lady, looking at the salesman with puppy dog eyes, "I just want to improve my Jutsu. Is that so wrong?"

The salesman stared at her – or rather: him – with open mouth and eventually fell back with a nosebleed. Konohamaru giggled and took the book.

He changed back as soon as he was outside and smirked. "That was just too easy," he said to himself.

"Aren't you a little young for this kind of stuff?" asked Kakashi calmly. Konohamaru froze, then slowly turned around and saw Kakashi. He smiled nervously, guilt written over every inch of his face.

"It's just to improve my Perverted Jutsu, Kakashi-sensei," he said. "I want it to become at least as good as Naruto-niichan's!"

Kakashi laughed. "So that's what's keeping you kids busy these days, huh? You should be focusing on jutsu that are actually useful in combat."

"I do, Sensei," said Konohamaru. "Who knows? Maybe this jutsu can come in handy in combat! That is, if your opponent is someone like Ebisu-sensei."

Kakashi laughed again. He remembered Naruto calling Ebisu a closet pervert.

"Well, I guess I'll just cut you some slack this time," he sighed. "Just don't let this distract you too much from your training, ok?"

He walked away, but stopped right after passing Konohamaru. Without turning around, he said: "Unless you changed your mind about becoming the next Hokage after Naruto, of course."

"No way!" said Konohamaru.

"Good," said Kakashi as he continued walking.

Konohamaru watched him walk away as Ebisu appeared behind him. "So there you are," he said angrily. "Let's get back to training already! Your teammates and I are waiting for you!"

He saw that Konohamaru had something in his hand. "What's that?" asked Ebisu. "Another comic book?" He snatched it out of his hand and took a look while still speaking. "I swear, those things just poison your mi—" He saw what it really was. On the cover, a sexy woman in bikini was smiling at him, holding a very sexy pose.

Ebisu stared at it, his eyes wide open, and blood slowly starting to drip out of his nose.

Kakashi kept walking while reading one of his "Icha Icha" books, like he always did. He looked up from it when he heard a noise coming from one of the stores.

"Narutooo!" he heard a man yell. "I'm not giving you anything for free, so cut that out! You're driving away my costumers!"

Naruto ran out of the store with a disappointed look on his face. "Ahw man," he mumbled.

"Yo, Naruto," said Kakashi. "What happened?"

"I don't have enough money to buy some miso ramen," he said. His stomach grumbled. "I just need a snack. And that old geezer who runs the shop won't give me any for free. Hell, not even a discount! Even when I used my Perverted Jutsu!"

Kakashi laughed. "I just ran into Konohamaru using that jutsu."

"Well, it's the most amazing jutsu ever, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto. "Except for my Rasengan, that is."

"Well now it looks like it doesn't _always_ work, huh?" teased Kakashi.

Naruto's stomach was growling again. Naruto looked at Kakashi. Kakashi could see in Naruto's eyes what he was thinking.

"And it's not going to work on _me_, either!" he said.

Naruto thought for a while. "Hey, hey!" he said, realizing something. He pointed at Kakashi, who was looking at him in surprise. "What?" asked Kakashi. A wide smirk appeared on Naruto's face.

"Kakashi-sensei, you've never actually _seen_ my Perverted Jutsu, have you?" he said.

Come to think of it: no, Kakashi had never seen that jutsu before. Sakura always jumped in when Naruto was about to perform it. And Kakashi was never around when Naruto did perform it.

"Uhh… no," said Kakashi, "but don't even think about it."

"_Please_, Kakashi-sensei! I'm not asking for much; just please give me some money!" Naruto begged him. His growling stomach finally did the trick.

Before he even put his wallet back in his pocket, Kakashi saw Naruto running in and out of the store already, with a cup of ramen in his hand. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said as he ran back home. Kakashi sighed and walked on.

"Perverted Jutsu. Only Naruto can come up with such a ridiculous idea," mumbled Kakashi to himself, smiling underneath his mask. He couldn't help but think about how that would look. He quickly shook the thought off, realizing that was just a sick thought.

Just then, the girl he just imagined – except this girl was actually wearing clothes – ran right past him. He stood still and looked at her. An older woman was following her.

"Come back here, Naruto!" she yelled angrily. "I'm not buying that old trick of yours anymore!"

Kakashi decided to follow them.

"Just what are you talking about?" asked the girl, still running. "Who's Naruto?"

"I'm not falling for it, Naruto!" yelled the woman. "You've used that jutsu so often to get into the ladies baths, I'd recognize you no matter how often you say I'm mistaken!"

Hearing that, Kakashi felt slightly embarrassed for his former student.

_Wait… Naruto just ran off home to eat. This can't be him. He'd never skip lunch. _

Kakashi ran a little faster until he ran alongside the elderly woman.

"Excuse me," he said carefully, "but that is not Naruto."

"Yes he is!" said the woman. "He's using that Perverted Jutsu of his again! This time, he's not getting away with it!"

"No, see, I just saw Naruto a minute ago and he went home to eat," said Kakashi. "And I know Naruto. Trust me, that's not him."

All three of them slowed down and eventually stopped running.

"Are you sure?" asked the elderly woman, panting.

"Positive," replied Kakashi. "This girl has a different chakra."

The girl looked at them, but didn't let her guard down. The woman looked at her. She made an apologizing bow. "I am so sorry, my dear," she said. "There's this kid in town who—"

"Ah, that's alright," said the girl quickly with a nervous smile. "Just a little mistake. That can happen to anyone."

The woman made another bow toward the girl and toward Kakashi, who both bowed back, and she went back, slightly embarrassed.

Kakashi looked at the girl, who was a few metres away from him, and walked towards her.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Really, it's ok," she answered. As Kakashi approached, she suddenly became nervous, like she was afraid of him. She blushed, looked away and said: "Uhh, gotta go, bye!" And she quickly ran off.

Kakashi watched her run away, wondering if he did something wrong.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Yes, 't is I again. Sorry for the short chapters, but they do get longer each time. Please bear with my former writer within. xD**


	3. And So He Met Her

**A/N: Ok I know I said the chapters were getting longer, but this one is still short, sorry. But the next chapter is a LOT longer, so please bear with me one more time. ^^;**

**A great big thanks to those who have already left some reviews, always a pleasure to know what readers think of your stories. ^^ **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

* * *

"Sakura-chan, are you there?" called Naruto at Sakura's front door. Nobody answered. Naruto gave a disappointed sigh. "We just got back and she's already working in the hospital again?" he mused.

"I'm right behind you, you idiot," said Sakura. Naruto turned around and saw Sakura with a huge bag of groceries.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," said Naruto. "Wanna go for a walk with me through the village?"

"I'm not going on a date with you," said Sakura.

"It's not a date," said Naruto quickly, "just a walk! That's all!"

Sakura put her groceries inside the house. "Alright," she said, "as long as you're not gonna pretend that we're on a date." She gave him a threatening look.

"Alright, alright," said Naruto with a nervous laugh and a blush on his cheeks.

It was only a matter of minutes before they ran into Sai, which was disappointing for Naruto since he wanted to spend some time alone with Sakura.

Sai told them he had read that the more time you spend with your friends, the closer you'll get to them, but when you hang around with them for too long, thing could become a little tense. He didn't quite get that. And Naruto and Sakura couldn't really say anything to that. Just take Naruto and Sakura, for instance.

"The more time we spend together, the more annoying Naruto gets," explained Sakura casually.

"Eh?"

As they moved on, Sakura saw a pretty familiar face coming their way. She looked at her, then looked at Naruto, who was giving Sai some "tips" about girls. Then she recognized the girl, who was now just a few metres away.

"Hey!" she yelled at the girl, who froze. Then Sakura yelled at Naruto: "You idiot! Are you using _that _jutsu again?" She punched him on the head again.

"Ow! What jutsu?" asked Naruto. Sakura pointed at the girl, who was still surprised for being yelled at for no reason. Naruto looked at the girl, and immediately recognized his Sexy Jutsu form!

He stared at her for a while, then screamed: "_Eh_? That's not me!"

"Is it one of your Shadow Clones?" asked Sakura, still mad. But Naruto shook his head. He walked towards the girl and observed her. He crossed his arms and gave her a suspicious look.

"_Nee-chan_, lady, who are you?" he asked. "You look exactly like my Sexy Jutsu!"

"Se… Sexy Jutsu?" repeated the girl, looking totally confused. "Excuse me?"

Naruto made a seal. "Transform!". He turned in the exact image of the girl in front of him, only naked. A few smoke clouds covered her private parts.

The girl's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide open, her face turned red… and then she fainted, landing on her back.

Sakura punched Naruto again, making him turn back to normal. Then she grasped the collar of his jacket and jolted him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled, while Sai was trying to get the girl out of her stupor.

Right at that moment, Kakashi approached his teammates, a little confused from seeing this scene.

"Uh, guys?" he asked carefully after seeing Sakura go mad on Naruto. She stopped, looked at Kakashi and dropped Naruto, his eyes a bit swirly.

"What happened?" asked Kakashi. Just then, he saw the girl he had just met, lying on the ground.

"Naruto's just being an _idiot_ again," said Sakura. She continued yelling at Naruto while Kakashi helped Sai waking the girl up.

"Miss, wake up," he said calmly, giving her a few gentle little slaps on the cheek.

She opened her eyes. As soon as she saw Kakashi, her gaze was locked to his uncovered right eye.

"Come on, up you go," he said, slowly helping her up and supporting her as she stood. "You ok?"

It was like she just realized he was holding her; suddenly she pushed herself away from him and took a few steps back. "I-I'm fine!" she stuttered.

Kakashi's uncovered eye narrowed. "Have we met?" he asked.

"Um, well, just a moment ago, you—"

"No, I mean… before that," said Kakashi. "You look kind of familiar."

The girl turned away, hiding her flushed face. "N-no, I don't think so," she said.

"What's your name?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura had stopped yelling at Naruto and they both looked eager to know her name.

The girl turned her head a little, but her hair covered half of her face, hiding her eyes.

"My name?" she asked so softly they could barely hear her. "I'm… It's… Michiko." Right after that, she started walking away. "A-anyway, I have to go now. Sorry."

She left Team Kakashi in surprise. Naruto crossed his arms and said: "Geez, what are the odds of that?"

Kakashi didn't remember anyone called Michiko, but she really did remind her of someone.

_But that can never be…

* * *

_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Ehehe, see? He's getting it. :P Also, Michiko is Kaede's alias, in the next chapter you'll see why she uses it. :)**

**Reviews are still welcome, please do let me know how you like it so far! :D**

**P.S. I came up with this scene when I was still in high school, but I decided to actually write this fic a year later, after my final exams. It just kept spooking around in my head! xD**


	4. Reunion and Memories

**A/N: You asked for it: longer chapters! Yaaaaaaaaay! ... Erhem, anywho, this chapter will answer some questions. Oh, I hope I haven't set Kakashi too much out of character, especially in the flashbacks...**

**Hope you like it! ^^**

**(P.S. _Nii-chan_ or the suffix _-niichan_ means "big brother". Kakashi was a like a brother figure to Kaede when she was little.)

* * *

**

* * *

That evening, Kakashi was staring out his window, not looking forward to the amount of paperwork he still had from his last mission. At moments like this, he was glad he wasn't Hokage. Sitting around doing nothing but paperwork most of the time, didn't sound all that appealing to him.

His eye flashed to the street when he saw Michiko walking around with a map, looking lost.

Kakashi went outside, on the street and walked towards her.

"Hi," he said. "Need help?"

Michiko looked up from her map, gasped and took a step back again. "N-no," she said. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you," replied Kakashi, "I live here. Are you lost?" He took a look at the map. "Can't find the inn? Or are you living in an apartment?"

"No, please," said Michiko. "I… I know where to go, I just..." She took another two steps back.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Kakashi. "I'm sorry if I've offended you…"

"It's nothing, really," she whispered. "If you'll excuse me…" She made a small bow, turned around and walked away.

This girl was getting suspicious.

"Wait," said Kakashi. "We've met somewhere before, haven't we?"

The girl stopped in her tracks.

"Tell me," continued Kakashi calmly. "Who are you?"

The she started to run.

"Hey!" called Kakashi. "Wait, come back!"

This girl was clearly not a ninja. Kakashi could chase her with ease. In a flash, he stood in front of her and she bumped into him. When he saw her face, when he could finally look into her eyes, he thought he recognized her.

"Kaede?" he asked.

Michiko immediately took a few steps back. Kakashi didn't move. "It's you, isn't it?" he asked. Michiko didn't answer. "You're alive…"

Finally, Michiko found her words. "I'm Michiko, not Kaede," she said.

"You used to live here when you were little, didn't you?" asked Kakashi, ignoring the lie she kept repeating.

"That's none of your business," said Michiko, getting nervous from Kakashi.

"You don't remember me?" asked Kakashi.

Michiko seemed to be losing her patience. Kakashi couldn't see her eyes, but he could see a tear running down her cheek. She was biting her lip and trembling a little.

"Just leave me alone …" she whispered, her voice shaking.

"I'm Kakashi," tried Kakashi. "When you were little—"

"I know."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Michiko finally gave him a quick glance before she turned again, her long, blond hair swinging gracefully in the movement. After a moment of silence, she turned her head toward him with something that sounded like a sob, and she said: "Goodbye." And she ran again.

Kakashi wasn't going to give up like that and chased her again. "Wait," he said. He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop. The girl was squirming, trying to free herself from his grip. Kakashi was glad it was late and the streets were empty, otherwise they might have drawn attention. "So it _is_ you," he continued calmly, not having any trouble keeping his grip.

"What do you want from me?" asked Michiko – no: Kaede – desperately. She stopped squirming.

Kakashi loosened his grip on her wrist, but didn't let go. "Just talk," he answered. "I thought you were…"

"… dead?" she finished in a grim tone. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"What?" asked Kakashi. But all Kaede did was turn her head, refusing to look at him.

Kakashi took a better look at her. It was strange to see her again, after fifteen years.

"You've grown up," he said. He finally let go of her wrist.

With a mixture of anger and sadness, she looked at him said: "It's been fifteen years, Kakashi. Fifteen horrible years! And it's all your fault!" Soft sobs followed that unexpected outburst.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kakashi calmly, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kaede flinched and pushed his hand away. "_Don't_ touch me," she said.

"Kaede, what happened to you?" asked Kakashi.

"Stop acting like you're concerned about me!" she said. "I know all about my parents… _and_ about you!"

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted to get rid of me from the start! I was just a nuisance to everyone…"

"What?" interrupted Kakashi. "Kaede, that's not true-"

"And stop saying my name!" snapped Kaede. "I changed it a long time ago!"

"Why?" asked Kakashi. "Just what happened to you?"

"Too much happened to me!" she yelled. Tears were pouring out and she was trembling heavily. Kakashi didn't know what to do with her like this. He wanted to comfort her, but she would just refuse again.

She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "No… no…" she muttered inarticulately, "I didn't want this to happen…"

"Kaede…" whispered Kakashi. _She must have had a rough time. But how is this even possible? How can she still be alive?_

They stood like that for a long time without a word.

When Kaede finally stopped sobbing, Kakashi tried to get her to talk again. "What did they tell you?" he asked carefully.

Kaede didn't look up. She stared at the ground.

"I had been in the orphanage for over two months," she started. "Most of the other children from Konoha got picked up by their parents again. Some were told that their parents were dead. That the Kyuubi had killed them. Those kids got adopted or got to live with relatives back in Konoha. I waited, and waited, but my parents never showed up."

"But didn't they tell you—" Kakashi started, but Kaede didn't listen to him and continued her story.

"I was being picked on by the other kids. They said I should just give up hope already. One of the caretakers told me my parents were not coming back for me… They didn't want me back. Everyone kept saying I should just agree with having myself put up for adoption. And that caretaker who told me the news, said that he would like to adopt me."

Her hand was forming a fist. She bit on her lip. She tried not to cry again.

"I felt so alone and that man was the only one who seemed to care about me. But…"

She couldn't go on.

"But…?" insisted Kakashi, but Kaede looked at him and shook her head.

"I ran away," she said. "I changed my name when I was 8, thinking that I could start over new. But… wherever I went… there were always… always… m-men who…" She turned her head again, embracing herself. "How could they do such things… to little children…" she whispered to herself.

"Kaede…" whispered Kakashi. "I had no idea—"

"No, you didn't, did you?" snapped Kaede angrily. "You haven't even got a _clue_ of what I've been through! Or how painful, humiliating and lonely my life has been!"

Kakashi reluctantly agreed in silence. He tried to hold her, but she resisted. "What are you doing?" she said. "I told you not to touch me!"

"I'd never hurt you, Kaede," said Kakashi in a soft, gentle voice. "You need to calm down."

"Never hurt me?" repeated Kaede. "My life has just been one big hell because of you and my parents! My memories of Konoha are the _only_ good memories I have! The first four years of my life! I can't remember much, but they're the only memories that kept me going!"

She looked down and let the tears drop onto the ground.

Kakashi tried to hold her again, but Kaede flinched. Kakashi decided not to try it again. He felt powerless not to be able to comfort her. He felt angry – _furious_ – with the men who had done this to her. He felt guilty that he had sent her away on the day of the Kyuubi, instead of staying with her and protect her.

He thought about that day, fifteen years ago. Before that day, they used to be like family to each other. _How did it end up like this_, he asked himself.

* * *

"_Kakashi-niichan!" cheered the toddler. "Look, look! I went to the park with Mommy and I got you this pretty flower!"_

_Fourteen-year-old Kakashi smiled down at the four-year-old. "That's sweet of you, Kaede," he said friendly. He took the flower and said: "I'll cherish it," he said. He put the flower above her ear, in her hair. "Will you put it in a little glass of water, so it won't die?" he asked. "Then I'll be sure to take it home with me after training." Kaede smiled and nodded._

_The Fourth Hokage walked towards them end lifted the little girl up. "There's my big girl," he said. "Hey, Kakashi's training, so you shouldn't distract him too much, honey. Ok?"_

"_Ok," said little Kaede. "Sorry, Kakashi-niichan."_

"_Don't worry about it," said Kakashi. "I'll see you later, ok?"_

"_Ok," said Kaede with a big smile. Minato put her back down and she ran back home._

"_It's still funny to see you being that little girl's best friend," said Rin with a smirk._

"_She's just really looking up to you, Kakashi," said Minato._

"_Literally," added Rin. Kakashi just smiled underneath his mask._

"_Well, I'm glad you're being so nice to my daughter," said Minato._

"_No problem at all," said Kakashi. "I like playing with her. Makes me feel like a big brother."_

Kakashi looked at the nineteen year old, who was crying and wouldn't accept his comforting hand. She didn't just change from the outside. She was broken; yet brave enough to move on.

"Kaede," he whispered, "I've never stopped thinking about you. You, your parents, Rin, Obito… I think about all of you every day."

Kaede looked at him, her eyes clouded with tears. "You always told me not to live in the past," she said.

"Yes, that's right," replied Kakashi, "but that doesn't mean I should forget all of you." He took another good look at her. "Sometimes I was even imagining what you would look like by now if you were still alive," he said.

"Like that 'Sexy Jutsu' the kid used this afternoon?" she asked grimly.

Kakashi looked at her in surprise, but then chuckled a little. "To be honest, I've never even seen that jutsu," he said. He was thinking about how she just called him "the kid" without even knowing she was talking about her own brother.

"I don't see what's so funny, Kakashi," said Kaede.

She had every right to be angry with him. She had pleaded him not to send her away with the other children, but he had. It had been the start of something awful.

_What seemed like a peaceful night became the worst nightmare in the history of Konoha._

"_We have to evacuate our children to the next town! All Genin and Ninja Academy graduates should take them there! Send all Chuunin and Jounin to the battlefield!"_

_Kakashi ran towards the Fourth Hokage. "So it's true," he said. "It is the Kyuubi. I'll collect as many Chuunin and Jounin as I can."_

"_Kakashi-niichan!" shouted a crying Kaede. "Don't leave us!"_

"_I won't," said Kakashi. "I'll be back. Now you go along with the other children. We'll see each other again, real soon." He patted her head._

"_I don't want to go," said the four-year-old. Minato picked her up. "That's enough, Kaede," he said. "Go, Kakashi."_

_Kakashi nodded, winked at Kaede and took off._

"_Kaede," said Minato, putting his daughter back on the floor. "Do as Kakashi says and go with the other children and the Genin._

"_I don't wanna go, Daddy!" cried Kaede. "I want to stay with you and Mommy!"_

_Kushina was still in the hospital after giving birth to their son. Kaede didn't know about it yet, because they wanted to surprise her by showing her new brother after she had spent so much time talking to her mother's belly._

_But before Minato could go to the hospital, he had to get Kaede out of here._

"_Kaede, be a big girl now and do as Daddy says, ok?" he said. "This is very important."_

"_I don't wanna go!" said Kaede again._

"_I know it's scary, honey, but you have to go," said Minato desperately. "It's only for a little while!"_

_Kaede hesitated. Then she nodded and ran along with other young children, who were following a few Genin. _

"_Kaede-chan," called one of the Genin, "stay close to us! You think you can keep up?"_

"_Yeah," answered Kaede. The Genin nodded and continued her search for more children. The smallest children and the babies were being carried._

_Before they ran towards the main exit of the village, Kaede saw Kakashi running the other way. She took the opportunity to sneak away from the group of fleeing children and tried to catch up to Kakashi._

"_Kakashi-niichan!" she shouted. Kakashi looked back and saw Kaede. He stopped and ran back towards her. "Go on ahead, I'll be right there!" he said to the other ninjas. "Kaede, what are you doing?" He kneeled to the same eye level as Kaede. "You have to get out of here!"_

"_I don't want to go, Kakashi-niichan!" she said. She started to cry again. "I'm scared! Please don't make me go! Please!"_

_Kakashi sighed. He had to think of something._

"_Alright then," he said._

"_You promise?" asked Kaede. "You promise you won't make me go?"_

"… _I promise I'll keep you safe," answered Kakashi firmly. He picked her up and ran towards the main street. Kaede held him tightly. She was glad she got to stay with him and her parents. She knew something terrible would happen if she went out there. She could feel it._

_But what happened then was something she didn't expect to happen. Kakashi stopped and said to one of the Genin: "Take her with you. Don't let her run by herself."_

"_What?" yelled Kaede. "But Kakashi—"_

"_This is for your own good," he said. "You can't stay here, it's too dangerous!"_

"_But you promised," she said with teary eyes._

"_I promised to keep you safe," he answered, "and that's exactly what I'm doing."_

_Kakashi looked away and gave her to the Genin. _

"_Don't send me away," begged Kaede. "Nii-chan…"_

_Without looking, Kakashi said: "Go." The Genin nodded and took Kaede with him. _

_Kakashi heard Kaede calling him. "No! Kakashi-niichan! Help me! You promised! YOU PROMISED!" He felt like he had betrayed her._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"… Kaede."

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Ok that is a terrible moment to end the chapter, but this time I think it's actually getting too long if it goes on any further. Heh. Need to find that balance, just too much is happening here! xD**

**Another great big thanks to those who have already reviewed, and as always, I'm looking forward to reading more of them. :)**


	5. Lies and Grief

**A/N: Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?**

**Thanks again for the reviews so far! Also a great big thanks to the people who have favoritized/subscribed to this fic! It's really rewarding to see that people like it! 3**

**Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"_I'm sorry…"_

"… Kaede."

"What?" asked Kaede.

Kakashi opened his eye. He looked into the same tear-filled ocean blue eyes he had looked into fifteen years ago.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am for what happened to you," said Kakashi.

Kaede looked away again. "That's not gonna make up for anything…" she mumbled.

"I know," said Kakashi. "But I'm also glad that you're alive. Please understand why I had you taken away."

"I don't," said Kaede. "If you did it for my own good, like you'd said, why didn't you come and bring me back home? Mother and Father didn't want me back, and neither did you."

"Kaede…" tried Kakashi, but she didn't listen.

"You sent me away so that I wouldn't be standing in your way," she said. She looked at Kakashi again, trying to hold back new tears. "And when it was all over, you decided to let me stay in that orphanage, so that I'd become someone else's burden—"

"That's not true," said Kakashi.

"Then why?" asked Kaede, her voice shaking with anger and anxiety.

"They told me you were dead," said Kakashi.

A long silence followed that last horrible word. Kaede stared blankly into a random direction. Anything but to look at him right now. _Dead?_

"And…" she started hoarsely. She swallowed and tried again. "And you… believed it… just like that?"

Kakashi sighed. "One of the parents who returned with their kid told me the caretakers said that you were dead," he said. "They said you and some other children had run away and one of the caretakers found you, but…"

"But…?" repeated Kaede.

Kakashi shook his head. "You don't wanna know," he said. "But don't think I believed them right away. Of course I went to see it with my own eyes. It was the most horrible thing I'd ever seen. I couldn't sense you, or even find any tracks of you Blood of you and three other children was all there was left of the four children that had gone missing. And I lost hope."

Kaede took a few steps back and leaned against a wall. "That can't be…" she whispered. She slid down the wall and sat down on the ground.

Kakashi went to sit next to her. They both stared in front of them.

"At that moment, I thought I had lost all of my friends, after the attack of the Kyuubi," he continued. "Every single one. I'd never thought I'd be sitting here next to you like this."

Kaede looked at him. Even though she couldn't actually _see_ it, she could somehow see Kakashi smiling underneath his mask for a brief moment. Then Kakashi asked: "If you thought we didn't want to see you anymore… then why did you come back?"

Kaede looked in front of her again. "I… wanted to see my parents," she said. "I still love them, even though I thought they didn't want me back…" She buried her face in her arms, which were leaning on her knees. "That was a lie, too, wasn't it?" she asked, looking at Kakashi again.

Kakashi went to sit in front of her and looked firmly into her eyes. "Kaede," he said, "you meant the world to your parents. They loved you 'till the end."

"I feel so stupid," she said, fresh tears clouding her eyes. "I'm gonna meet them tomorrow… and apologize for being such a fool for ever doubting them."

Kakashi hated to break the news to her. She was already so upset. But he couldn't give her any false hope.

He stood up and reached his hand out to Kaede. "Come on," he said. "There's something I need to show you." Kaede reached out to his hand, but hesitated. She looked into his eye – Kakashi could see the anxiety in the way she was looking at him. Kaede's hand flinched. She withdrew it and got up on her own, avoiding more eye contact with him.

They walked without saying a word. Kaede had so many thoughts going through her head. She had misjudged her own parents and her friend, who had always been like a big brother to her. At the same time, she was wondering what was so important that Kakashi wanted to show her in the middle of the night. Couldn't it wait until tomorrow? She thought they'd both need some time to think about all the things that happened today.

They approached a large memorial stone. Kakashi stopped in front of it. Kaede stood beside him and looked at the stone. Countless names were carved in it. She looked at Kakashi.

"Why do you want me to see this?" she asked.

"You see the names carved in here?" asked Kakashi without looking up.

"Yes, but…" started Kaede. Kakashi pointed at one of the names and said: "I think you should see this." He took a few steps back so that Kaede could read it.

"Namikaze… Minato," she read.

"The people whose names are carved in this stone were all heroes, killed in action," explained Kakashi. "I'm sorry, Kaede."

It was not like Kaede wasn't prepared for this. She had seen the face of the Fifth Hokage on the mountain next to her father's when she entered the village. She had just hoped he would still be alive… That he was just unable to fight any longer… but alive.

"A-and… my mother?" she stuttered. Kakashi didn't answer. Kaede turned around to face him. "Kakashi?" she asked. Kakashi closed his eye and shook his head.

"Even my mother…" she whispered. She turned pale, tears rolling down her cheeks without a warning. Her legs were so shaky; she looked like she was about to collapse. Kakashi hesitated, but then carefully reached out to hold her. She didn't flinch this time. He slowly put one hand on her back and other on the back of her head, and gently pushed her head against his chest. Kaede flinched and tried to push herself away from him, but eventually gave up and cried against his shoulder.

They stood like that for a long time. After a while, when Kaede had stopped crying, Kakashi took a look at her face. "Kaede?" She was sleeping. She had cried herself to sleep. Just like she did a few times when she was little. She would trip on her own, hurt herself, go to Kakashi and… cry herself to sleep.

It was late. Kakashi decided to carry her home, lay her in his own bed and sleep on the couch himself.

* * *

When Kaede woke up the next morning, she had no idea where she was… or that she had fallen asleep! She quickly sat up and looked around. She didn't recognize this place.

She thought about last night. Her parents… She came back to see them, but they were... Thinking about it made Kaede feel sick. She was too late to apologize… and even worse: she would never see them again.

At that moment, Kakashi entered the room and saw Kaede. "Oh, you're awake," he said. "How are you feeling?"

Kaede looked at him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

"You had a rough night," he said. Kaede was looking awfully pale. He laid his hand on her forehead. It made her blush a little. "Seems like you have a bit of a fever," he said. "You should stay in bed for a while."

Kaede nodded and lay back down, allowing for the tears to stream down her face. Kakashi wished there was something he could do for her. He couldn't leave her like this.

"You know," he said, "your parents always said that you were the best thing that ever came into their lives. And I could see that. I'd never seen Minato-sensei any happier than when he was carrying you, or playing with you. And your mother loved taking you to the park. She kept saying how proud she was of you, over and over again—"

"Enough," whispered Kaede. "Please…" She closed her eyes, allowing more tears to come out.

Kakashi remained silent. His gaze never left her.

"Please, go on and do what you have to do," she said without looking at him. "I'll be fine. Besides, I need some time alone. Please don't take me wrong."

"No, I understand," said Kakashi. He stood up. "But I'll just leave you something to eat here before I go."

Kaede smiled between her tears. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Kakashi had to report this to the Fifth Hokage. She had to know that Naruto's sister was still alive.

He knocked on the door of her office. "Come in," he heard the Hokage call. He stepped into her office.

"Kakashi," said Tsunade. "What's the matter?"

"Tsunade-sama," said Kakashi, "I have something very important to tell to you."

"Well, what is it?" asked Tsunade impatiently.

"It's about Naruto," said Kakashi. "Or actually… his sister. She's alive. She arrived here yesterday."

Tsunade looked a little shocked. "Minato's daughter? Kaede?" she asked. Kakashi nodded. Tsunade's hand slowly formed a fist. She slammed on the table. "How come I didn't know that she's here?" she shouted at Shizune. Shizune took a step back. "I-I-I don't know," she stuttered with a nervous smile on her face. "Her arrival was never reported… At least… Umm…"

"She's travelled under an alias," explained Kakashi calmly. "She called herself Michiko."

Tsunade shot Shizune an evil look, making her flinch. Then she looked back at Kakashi.

"Where is she now?" she asked.

"At my place," answered Kakashi. "She's sick. Tsunade-sama, she didn't know her parents were..." He stopped, knowing that he had said enough.

Tsunade sighed deeply. "Tell me," she said calmly, "how did you find her?"

Kakashi told her the whole story about last night.

* * *

Later that day, when he came home, Kakashi saw that his bed was empty. He looked around. "Kaede?" No reply. She couldn't be running away while she was sick, could she? Kakashi went to look for her.

It was raining. He had to find her soon.

Then he realized something.

… _The stone…_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yes, the stone. Again, I have to break this chapter from here, otherwise too much is happening and I don't want you guys to get an overload of information here. Poor Kaede keeps getting bad news here, let's give her a break. :) Tomorrow you'll see what happens next! ^^**

**P.S. The sad part is almost over, just one little sad part in the next chapter, then the plot may begin! (finally! -.-) lol**


	6. The Start Of A New Life

**A/N: Fresh reminder: Kaede disappeared, she's out somewhere in the rain while she has a fever. Kakashi sets out to look for her. Ok, go! :D

* * *

**

* * *

He knew it. He found her standing in front of the memorial stone he showed her last night. He slowly walked towards her, until he was a few feet behind her. Kaede didn't seem to notice him.

"Rin-chan, too," she whispered to herself, her voice mangling with the tapping sounds of the rain. She looked at Rin's name carved in the stone. Kakashi took a few more steps and laid his hand on her shoulder. It scared Kaede: she flinched, quickly turned around and took a step back when she found Kakashi right in front of her. Kakashi was a little surprised by that.

"It's ok," he said. "It's just me." Kaede didn't say anything. "Let's go back," said Kakashi. "You're not supposed to be outside in the first place—"

"I'm fine," said Kaede. She just didn't want to go back to Kakashi's apartment. She didn't feel comfortable there.

It was like Kakashi could read her mind. "Then let's go find some shelter over there," he said.

They sat underneath a big tree as the rain was getting stronger. They could still see the memorial stone. They stared at it for a long time.

Kaede was shaking. She was completely soaked. Kakashi looked at her. He took off his vest. Kaede looked at him from the corners of her eyes and nervously asked: "W-what are you doing?" Kakashi took off his sweater. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt underneath it. His mask was apparently attached to this shirt.

"Ka… Kakashi?" asked Kaede, her voice shaking.

Kakashi gave his sweater to Kaede. The sleeves were wet, but the part that had been under his vest was still dry. "Take this," he said. "You'll catch a cold."

Kaede looked at him in confusion. Slowly and carefully, she took the sweater. She kept watching him as she wrapped it around her. She immediately felt a lot warmer. "Thank you," she said. "But what about—"

"I'm fine," said Kakashi, smiling underneath his mask. "Don't get sick again, ok?"

Kaede blushed and smiled a little. This was new for her. Until now, she had lived a lonely and miserable life. Kakashi had just met her after 15 years. She was mad at him, and still he was being so kind to her. _So there _are_ good people in this world_, she thought. _Even after the way I treated him…_

She couldn't help but stare at his bare arms. He was so muscular; that was hard to notice underneath all those layers of clothing. He had definitely buffed up since back then. _By now he must be… around 30_, she thought to herself. That was a strange thought. The image of Kakashi as a teenager flashed through her mind. _He's… a full-grown man now. _Despite the fact that this man was her childhood friend, that last thought scared her a little. _He's not being kind to me just so that he… No… He wouldn't… would he? _

Kakashi's voice woke her from her thoughts.

"Remember what you used to call me?" asked Kakashi. Kaede smiled lightly.

"Kakashi… niichan," she said.

Kakashi chuckled. "You really did think of me as a brother," he said. "That's what your father always told me. And to be honest, being a big brother wasn't all that bad," he added with another smile underneath his mask.

Kaede smiled in return. On one hand, she felt more comfortable after he reminded her of this. This could probably mean that he still considered her as a little sister. And nothing more. And that was good.

On the other hand, this remark startled her. _He completely read my mind!_ she thought in slight panic. _Is he some kind of psychic or something?_

Oppressing a shiver, she focused her mind back to the conversation. "I've missed those times," she said. "They're the only good memories I have."

Suddenly, she remembered something. But before she had a chance to ask Kakashi anything, he said: "I'm sorry that things turned out so awful for you."

… _He's apologizing?_ Kaede looked directly at him. "It's not your fault," she retorted firmly, "even though I… thought it was. I should be the one apologizing to _you_."

Kakashi shook his head. "They lied to both of us," he said.

They were quiet for a while. They were both staring at the memorial stone again.

Kaede hesitated. Should she ask him or not? Did she even want to know the answer?

"Can… can I ask you something?" The words came out before she even realized it. Now she couldn't go back.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi, looking at her again. She didn't look back at him.

"I just remembered… well…" she tried, but she couldn't help but feel like she didn't want to know the answer.

"What?" asked Kakashi, though he already knew what she was going to ask. She just needed to finish the question, he decided. She had to _want _to know, before he could tell her.

"Well…" tried Kaede again. "My… my mother… I remember her… being pregnant."

_I knew it._ He kept quiet for a few seconds before he said: "Yes. She was."

Now Kaede looked at him again. "Then… what about…" she asked. She didn't finish the question.

Kakashi was actually hoping she would ask that question later. He still had to figure out how to tell Naruto about this, too.

The rain had stopped. Kakashi stood up.

"Kakashi?" asked Kaede, still waiting for an answer.

"I hate to say this, but…" started Kakashi. Kaede got a bad feeling. Then Kakashi finished his sentence: "I owe you the answer to that one."

"What?" asked Kaede. Kakashi turned around and started to walk away. Kaede stood up, wondering why he didn't just tell her.

"Why?" she asked, raising her voice. Kakashi didn't answer and just kept walking. She went after him.

"Kakashi!" He still didn't answer. Kaede stopped.

"If the baby is dead, just say so!" she yelled. Kakashi stopped and turned around. Kaede took his sweater off her shoulders, walked towards Kakashi and gave it back to him. "It's dead, isn't it?" she asked calmly.

"It's a long story," said Kakashi. "There's something I need to do first."

"But…"

"Did you find a place to live in here?" he asked.

Kaede couldn't believe it. Why was he acting like this, all of a sudden?

"Why are you changing the subject?" she asked.

"Did you?" repeated Kakashi.

It was no use. Kaede gave up. "I'm staying at an inn," she said. "Until I find an apartment."

"So you're staying here?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes," said Kaede softly. "This is the only place I've ever felt safe."

"I see," said Kakashi. "Then I suggest you go to the Hokage," he said. Kaede nodded.

"Well then, I'm off," Kakashi said. "See you later."

"But what about—"

POOF!

Kakashi had already disappeared, and left Kaede with that one question: was her brother or sister dead or not? And why wouldn't he just tell her?

* * *

Going to the Hogake's office was tough for Kaede. It used to be her father's office. She couldn't remember having been here when she was little, but the idea made her feel a little sad.

She knocked and immediately heard someone from inside reply: "Come in."

After opening the door, Kaede found a middle-aged woman with light blonde hair sitting behind the big desk, and a younger woman with dark, short hair and a little pig in her arms standing next to the desk.

"E-excuse me," stuttered Kaede while entering the room. She was about to face the Fifth Hokage: her father's successor.

"And who might you be?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm… I'm… Michiko," stuttered Kaede. A shy blush crept up her cheeks. She bowed deeply and said: "Pleased to meet you, Hokage-sama."

"Michiko?" repeated Tsunade. So that was Kaede. Tsunade wondered why she gave her a false name. "Where are you from… 'Michiko'?" she asked.

"I… err…" stuttered Kaede. "I'm not exactly from anywhere. I've travelled all my life."

"But you must have started somewhere," insisted Tsunade stubbornly.

"Yes, but I… can't remember," lied Kaede.

"I see," said Tsunade. She was silent for a few seconds and observed her. She did have some resemblance of Minato and Kushina.

"So, why are you here?" she asked.

"I just wondered if I could find a place to live here," answered Kaede.

"You want to live here?" repeated Tsunade. "After years of travelling? And why Konoha?"

"I… I…" stammered Kaede, but Tsunade stood up.

"Listen," she said calmly, "I can't help you if you lie to me."

"What do you—"

"If you can't even tell me your real name, how do you suppose I can help you settle in here… Uzumaki Kaede?" added Tsunade.

Kaede took a step back. "How… how did you know?" she asked, feeling guilty about lying.

"Kakashi told me everything," answered Tsunade. "What I don't get is why you're lying to me."

"I'm sorry," said Kaede. "I didn't mean to deceive you. I changed my name a long time ago. I came back to see my parents again, but…" She couldn't go on, or she'd cry again. Instead, she made another deep bow, resting her hands on her knees. "I am very sorry! I would never intentionally lie to the Hokage. Please. Please let me stay…" She kept her pose, waiting for an answer.

Tsunade seemed to understand. "Very well then," she said. "I'll have someone arrange an apartment for you. You'll have one by tonight."

_So soon?_

"Usually it takes a while, but for the former Hokage's daughter I'll make an exception," explained Tsunade. "Welcome home, Kaede."

Kaede didn't catch that last sentence. It was muffled by the thought: _Can everybody here read people's minds?_

"Thank you very much," she said. She stood up straight and made one last polite bow towards the Hokage before leaving the office.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Lol, it's 2 a.m. on a Tuesday and here I am, updating my fanfic. xD**

**Again, thank you all so much for subscribing/favoritizing this story - the Story Alerts rise with each chapter. And it makes me happyyyy. ^^**

**Reviews are also welcome, of course. See you next chapter!**


	7. Siblings!

**A/N: Aah! So sorry for the belated update! . I had my final exam for the semester today (YAY!) but now I'm free for quite a while so the chapters will be uploaded daily again. ^^ Enjoy!**

**P.S. _Nee-chan_ literally means "big sis" in Japanese, but mostly children and teenagers refer to young women who are older than them as _onee-san_ or _nee-chan_, just like Naruto does here. It's kind of like a nickname when children don't know their names. :)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Kakashi went to look for Naruto. He had to set things right before Naruto and Kaede could meet.

As he expected, he found him in the field near the village, training with Yamato to perfect his Rasen Shuuriken technique.

He went to stand next to Yamato, who was watching over Naruto so that the Kyuubi cloak wouldn't come out again.

"Kakashi-senpai," said Yamato. He stood up. "Naruto! Let's take a break!"

"Ahh, but I can go on!" said Naruto. Just then he saw Kakashi. He sighed and walked towards them.

"Kakashi-sensei," he said. "What's up?"

"Naruto," said Kakashi. "I need to ask you something."

"What?" asked Naruto, a little impatiently.

"Could you meet me at my place around 8 o'clock?" asked Kakashi.

"Your place? What for?" Naruto asked. But before Kakashi could even answer, Naruto already had a sick idea. He remembered Kakashi saying "I think I'm starting to like you" the other day. He quickly took a few steps back. "You don't mean…"

"What?" asked Kakashi in confusion. "I need to tell you something very important."

"About what?" asked Naruto suspiciously. "If it's that important, why don't you just tell me right now?"

"Because now is not the right time," answered Kakashi, making Yamato feel uncomfortable. "Not because of you, Yamato," reassured Kakashi him. "Ah," Yamato replied with an insecure smile.

"It's about your parents, Naruto," said Kakashi. "There's something you need to know about them." With that, he disappeared again. Yamato looked at Naruto, who seemed to be lost in thoughts. What could Kakashi want to tell him about his parents? And why now?

"Well, let's call it a day," Yamato said. "You've trained enough for one day."

Naruto didn't move. Yamato decided to leave him with his thoughts for now.

* * *

In the evening, Kaede had already moved her stuff into her new apartment. She went out for a walk, hoping to meet Kakashi along the way.

* * *

Naruto knocked on Kakashi's front door. Kakashi put his book "Icha Icha Tactics" away and opened the door.

"8 already?" he asked.

"Not all people like to be late, y'know," said Naruto. Kakashi laughed. He took his keys and locked the door. They went on their way through the village. Kakashi was just hoping that Kaede would be around somewhere.

"So, Sensei," started Naruto, "what did you want to tell me about my parents?"

"Listen carefully, Naruto," said Kakashi. "What I'm about to tell you isn't easy to understand. But I feel that I have tell you."

"Umm… ok," muttered Naruto.

But before Kakashi had the chance of telling Naruto anything, he saw Kaede walking their way.

"Hm, let's see," she said to herself. "It was somewhere around here…" Then she saw Kakashi and Naruto.

"Kakashi?" she asked. "Didn't know you already had plans for tonight. I was on my way to your apartment."

"Ah, I see," said Kakashi. "Well, you came just in time." _Actually, she came a little early, but that's not really a problem_, he thought.

"Just in time? Hey, you're that lady from yesterday!" said Naruto.

"Oh… right…" said Kaede with a frown and a blush.

Naruto was scratching the back of his head and forced a smile when he said: "Sorry about yesterday. Guess I scared ya a little."

Kaede forced a smile too and said: "A little. Right."

Kakashi looked at both of them standing like that. They really were siblings. They both had their father's smile.

"But you know, _nee-chan_," said Naruto, "you look exactly like my Sexy Jutsu. Guess I'll have to change it again…"

"Naruto," said Kakashi, "don't say things like that…"

"Sexy Jutsu?" repeated Kaede, trying to keep her temper.

"Erm, Naruto didn't mean it like that," said Kakashi, making soothing gestures.

"Yes… right…" said Kaede. She was still trying to keep her temper. "Well… Naruto, was it? Nice… to meet you," she forced herself to say.

"Nice to meet you too, uhh…" said Naruto. He couldn't remember her name. "Sorry, what's your name again?"

"It's… Michiko," said Kaede. Kakashi shot her a disapproving glare.

"So… _Michiko_," he said. "Did you go to the Hokage?"

Kaede nodded.

"Eh? What did you need from Granny Tsunade?" asked Naruto.

"I already got a new apartment," said Kaede to Kakashi, ignoring Naruto.

"Ah, that's great," said Kakashi.

Kaede suddenly looked a little sad. "But it was a little strange, though," she said. "Stepping into that office." She turned around and looked at the mountain in which the heads of all the Hokages were sculptured. "Just like it's strange to see a fifth head on that mountain."

Kakashi understood what she meant, unlike Naruto.

"Huh? You've been here before, nee-chan?" asked Naruto.

"If you don't mind, my name is Michiko," said Kaede, clamming her teeth. "And yes, I used to live here."

She was staring at her father's face on the mountain. She looked like she was about to cry again. Kakashi laid his hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Kaede. "I'm fine."

Naruto looked at the Fourth Hokage's face on the mountain as well. "One day, I'm gonna surpass him," he said. Kaede looked at him in surprise.

"I'm gonna surpass the Fourth… and become Hokage myself," he said with a big grin.

Kaede stared at him. _Is this kid for real_, she thought. _He doesn't know what he's talking about_.

"You? Become Hokage?" she asked. "And how are you gonna do that? With that 'Sexy Jutsu' of yours?"

"Ha?" asked Naruto.

Now Kaede gave him an angry look. "You think becoming Hokage is something anyone can do?" she asked a little loudly. People were looking at them.

"Guys…" said Kakashi. "Calm down…"

"I'm _not_ just anyone!" yelled Naruto. "I'm gonna become the next Hokage!"

"You really think an idiot like you can become Hokage?" yelled Kaede back. "In order to become Hokage, you need to be extremely skilled, strong and intelligent! An idiot like you couldn't possibly be able to protect the village!"

"What do _you_ know? You don't even know me!"

Kakashi went to stand between them. "Come on, you two," he said, "knock it off. People are watching."

Naruto didn't care, but Kaede looked around. She calmed down.

"Fine," she said. "I'm outta here." She turned around and angrily walked away.

"Just remember this, nee-chan!" yelled Naruto at her. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I _will_ become Hokage! Don't you forget it!"

Kaede stopped. _Did he say… Uzumaki? No, that can't be._ Stubborn as she was, she walked away.

"Kaede!" said Kakashi, but she didn't listen to him.

"Kaede?" asked Naruto. "Wasn't her name Michiko?"

Everything got out of hand. Now what was he going to do?

"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto, "are you going to tell me what you wanted to say about my parents or what?"

Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'll have to owe you that one. I have to go and look for Kaede. I'll tell you tomorrow."

And with that, he took off.

"Huh? _Hey_!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

It didn't take long before Kakashi found her. She was standing against a wall in a small side alley.

Kakashi stood in front of her. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked calmly. After a short silence, he sighed. "We need to talk."

"Did he really say… Uzumaki… Naruto?" asked Kaede.

Kakashi nodded. Kaede exhaled deeply and walked away without looking at him. Kakashi didn't move for a while, but then he went after her.

"Kaede, I'm sorry," he said. "I meant to tell the two of you tonight…"

Kaede stopped and looked at him. "Why?" she asked softly. "Why didn't you just tell me when I asked you…?"

Kakashi sighed. "I wanted you two to meet first," he said. "You got off the wrong foot. You were mad at him. That's not a good way to start a sibling relationship, now is it? Look, I know you're still angry with him, but… it doesn't change the fact that he _is_ your brother."

"I have a brother," she whispered. Suddenly, tears poured out. But she wasn't crying. She smiled.

_This is the first time see her smile since she got here_, thought Kakashi.

She was going to go back to Naruto, but Kakashi grabbed her wrist. Kaede looked at him. Her smile faded.

"What is it?" she asked. "Let go. I want to tell him."

"Maybe it's best if I talk to him first," said Kakashi. "You'd better not face him after fighting with him. That's just how Naruto is."

Kaede thought about it. Naruto was right: she didn't know anything about him. She was just mad at him about yesterday.

"But I need to talk to you, first," said Kakashi. "Come with me." He let go of her wrist and walked the other way. Kaede followed him.

They were walking in an abandoned alley. It took a while before Kakashi finally said something.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Why were you so mad at Naruto back there?"

"Oh… well… because of yesterday," answered Kaede.

"Did he use _that_ Jutsu?" asked Kakashi. Kaede nodded.

"I know he shouldn't have done that," said Kakashi, "but it seems like it's offended you more than you're showing."

"It's complicated," mumbled Kaede.

"Could you tell me anyway?" asked Kakashi.

Kaede looked down and stopped walking. Kakashi stopped and looked at her. She had a blank look in her eyes.

"Wherever I go…" said Kaede in a soft, lower voice. "Every time men see me, they can only see me as some kind of lust object…"

The expression in her eyes was completely different. Embittered. Angry. But at the same time, she showed no facial expression.

"Kaede…" said Kakashi carefully.

"Like I'm only living for their pleasure," continued Kaede, her voice growing louder with rage and pain. "They're all the same! I'm just a lust object to them!"

"That's not true," said Kakashi in a soft, but firm voice. "Snap out of it."

"_Look_ at me!" yelled Kaede suddenly. "Is that what _you_ want, too?"

"No, of course not," said Kakashi, trying to calm her down. "I'd never do anything like that to you."

"Liar!" screamed Kaede. "That's exactly what everyone I ever trusted said!"

"Calm down," said Kakashi. He laid his hands on her shoulders, pinned her against a wall and tried to calm her down. But before he had the chance to say anything, Kaede yelled: "No! Let me go! Let g—"

Kakashi covered her mouth with his hand. He didn't want people to hear her and think wrong of this situation.

"Kaede!" he said. "You need to calm down!"

Kaede kept struggling, her voice muffled by Kakashi's hand, but he could hear the panic in it. _Just how many times has she been_… Thinking of what must have happened to her made rage build up in his chest. But he had to hide it. Kaede was having a panic attack. His first priority right now was to calm her down.

But suddenly the look in her eyes changed again. When she looked at Kakashi, she stood still, but still tried to turn her head and get his hand off her mouth.

Kakashi slowly removed his hand from her mouth once it felt safe to do so. Kaede was panting, but she was calming down. Kakashi let go of her.

"I… I…" stammered Kaede. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok," said Kakashi.

"No, it's not," whispered Kaede. She took a few steps back. "I've been through therapy for three years and I still…" She stopped when Kakashi gave her a concerned look. "I… I should go," she said.

"Wait," said Kakashi. "You need help."

"He-help?" repeated Kaede. "You don't mean…"

"You need to learn to defend yourself," explained Kakashi.

Kaede blinked. "Eh?"

"Don't take me wrong, but…" He scratched the back of his head. "Well, you're quite an easy target," he said casually.

Kaede blushed, shifting a little awkwardly.

"You know," said Kakashi, "it seems like I won't be going on any more missions this week. I'll teach you some self defense."

"Self defense?" repeated Kaede.

Kakashi smiled and nodded. "I'll train you," he said.

Kaede was not quite sure if she should be glad or not. She felt another blush creep up her cheeks again. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She shifted awkwardly on the spot, but then agreed: "Thank you."

Kakashi came to stand in front of her and laid a gentle hand on her head, which made the blush on her cheeks deepen.

Before they parted ways, Kaede asked: "Umm, Kakashi, what about…"

"Naruto?" finished Kakashi. "That's all up to you. Now that you know, it's better if you tell him."

"I won't."

"Hm?"

"Well, not yet. I wanna see if I can become friends with him before I tell him," said Kaede with a smile. "Kind of what you just tried to do."

Kakashi chuckled. "Alright then," he said. "If that's what you want." Kaede nodded. "Thank you," she said.

They smiled at each other before taking off. Tomorrow was going to be the first day of their training.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this was a very long and slow chapter, but this is kind of important to the plot. **

**And yes, Kaede has been through a lot as a child, so she's had therapy to get rid of her fear of men... As you can see, that hasn't really worked, but without it she would've been in a much worse state than now, don't you agree? :)**

**As always, I'm very thankful to the people who added my story to their Favorites and/or Story Alerts. Please do keep sending in more reviews to help me stay on the right track. ^^ Thank you!**


	8. SelfDefense

**A/N: Let's get Naruto more involved into the plot, shall we? ^^; Enjoy!

* * *

**

* * *

The next morning, Naruto stopped by at Kakashi's house.

"Just what was that all about yesterday?" he demanded. Kakashi apologized to him.

"Something came up," he said. "It didn't go as I expected…"

"You just took off! What did you want to tell me about my parents?" snapped Naruto. "And what's up with you and that Michiko… or… Kaede… that lady?"

"Kaede…" started Kakashi. "Kaede is… she knew your parents better than I did."

Naruto blinked. "What…?" he said.

"She could tell you what your parents were like," said Kakashi.

"Eh?" asked Naruto suspiciously. "But, but, Kakashi-sensei, she's a lot younger than you. So how could she have known them better than you did?"

"Well, uhh…" He had to think of something. "She used to spend… a lot of time with them when she was little," he said. At least it wasn't a lie.

Naruto crossed his arms and thought about it.

"Alright," he said. "But… she's mad at me for some reason. How can I get her to talk?"

"Well, you're not," said Kakashi. "I'm going to train her today."

"Train her?" repeated Naruto.

"Self defense," explained Kakashi. "But perhaps you could… 'conveniently' drop by after your own training. Or when you're taking a break. Then I'll get her to talk."

Naruto thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "Alright," he said.

After Naruto had left, Kakashi went to see Kaede in the fields outside of the village, who had been waiting there for over an hour.

"You're late," she said.

"Ah sorry," said Kakashi. "An old lady needed some help with her groceries, so…"

"Aw, that's sweet of you to help her," said Kaede with a smile.

Kakashi chuckled in fake modesty. He couldn't believe she fell for it.

"If it were true," continued Kaede. "That's the oldest excuse in the book, Kakashi. And even if you're hiding most of your face, when you're using lame excuses like that, it's really obvious." She paused for a moment. "Why are you wearing that mask, anyway?" She slowly approached him and hesitantly reached both hands out to his face. "What are you…" she whispered absently, her fingers aimed at the edge of his mask, "… hiding?" Her fingers twitched before she withdrew her hands. She took a step back. "S-sorry…" she muttered.

Kakashi stared at her in surprise. Then he cleared his throat and said: "Let's… let's start your training."

_What was that?_ he wondered.

"So… what exactly do I need to defend myself against?" asked Kaede.

"I think you already know," said Kakashi. "After all that's happened to you… And from yesterday, I can tell – forgive me for saying this – you're defenseless against men."

Kaede blushed and looked at her feet.

"You panicked yesterday," continued Kakashi, "and I can't blame you for that. But you couldn't get yourself away from me, and I wasn't even trying to do anything to you."

Kaede blushed and looked away briefly. She was probably embarrassed.

"That's why I want to train you," said Kakashi. "So that you'll never have to go through things like that again."

"I don't know if I can… do this," sighed Kaede.

"I do," said Kakashi. "You can do it. I won't stop until you can defend yourself properly. If you say yes, that is. Do you want to go through with this?"

Kaede looked up at him. "Yes," she said. "I'll try my best."

"Good," said Kakashi. "Well then, let's start."

* * *

Sakura and Sai came to bring Naruto some of Sakura's new, improved soldier pills. They should be tasting better now.

Naruto's Rasen Shuuriken was improving by the day. It was only a matter of time before he could be able to throw it, instead of running towards his target.

Suddenly, one of the Shadow Clones was starting to form the Kyuubi cloak again. All of the other clones quickly disappeared.

"Yamato-taichou!" yelled the real Naruto.

"I'm on it!" said Yamato. He used his Mokuton Jutsu. Luckily, only one tail had appeared and he could stop it in time.

Naruto was panting. When the Clone disappeared, Naruto sighed in relief. Yamato was standing next to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Naruto nodded. His hand formed a fist.

"Damn it," he mumbled. "It happened again."

"You're not concentrating on controlling the Kyuubi's chakra," said Yamato. "Perhaps you should rest for a day. You've been training and been going on missions every day."

"No," said Naruto firmly. "I have to keep training. I have to get stronger…"

"You have to know when to stop," said Yamato. "It's only for half a day. Wearing yourself out isn't gonna get you anywhere."

Naruto looked away. He slowly stopped panting.

"You know," he suddenly said, "I've never known the first thing about my parents. No one has ever talked to me about them."

"Your parents?" repeated Yamato. "I see. So that's what's bothering you."

"There's this girl who knew them," said Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei said she could tell me what my parents were like."

"I see," said Yamato again. "Then I suggest you go to her and ask about them. That way, you'll have less worries on your mind and we can continue our training."

Yamato was right. Naruto stood up and nodded at him. Yamato smiled. "Alright," he said. "See you tomorrow."

And they both took off.

"Where are they going?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know," answered Sai.

"The training couldn't possibly be over already?" asked Sakura. "It's only noon."

"Maybe they're taking a break," said Sai. He stretched out, turned around and said: "Well, I'm off too, then. You coming?"

Sakura kept looking at the training field until both Naruto and Yamato were out of sight. Then she followed Sai. She thought about Naruto. He was acting a little unusual yesterday and this morning. Like he had a lot on his mind, which wasn't like Naruto at all.

But he did have a lot on his mind. Naruto was thinking about what his parents would have been like. He felt stupid, because he had never asked Kakashi about them. It was strange to ask someone he barely even knew, to tell him about them. Then again, he really wanted to know.

His stomach was growling. Naruto stood still.

"So hungry…" he mumbled. His stomach growled again. "Maybe I should eat first. Kakashi-sensei's not expecting me yet, anyway." He decided to go eat some ramen first, and then immediately look for Kakashi and Kaede.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Kaede continued their training. Kakashi was explaining what Kaede was supposed to do.

"So you have to find a way to keep me away from you," he said. "Give me an example of how you would do that."

He walked towards her. Kaede didn't really know what to do. She just took a step back every time Kakashi took a step forward.

Suddenly, Kakashi disappeared. Kaede stopped moving. "Kakashi?" she asked carefully.

"Behind you," whispered Kakashi. Kaede turned her head and her face turned red when she saw Kakashi standing very closely behind her. She quickly turned around, took a few steps back and fell down.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "You scared me!"

"Is that how you act when someone sneaks up to you?" asked Kakashi strictly.

"I…" Kaede sighed. "I'm too scared to do anything."

Kakashi sat down next to Kaede.

"I can't say I don't understand that," he said, "but if you want me to help you, you need to co-operate. I can't always be there to protect you."

"I'm sorry," said Kaede.

"For what?" asked Kakashi.

"For being a burden to you—"

"You're not a burden," said Kakashi. "Stop saying that." He stood up. "Now come on and get up. We have a lot of work to do."

He reached out to help her get up. She hesitated. She stared at his hand for several seconds before she finally reached out towards his hand. Kakashi waited patiently. Kaede looked at him, her fingers twitching again, then finally took his hand and got up. But Kakashi didn't let go of her hand. He stared at her.

Kaede blushed a little, feeling awkward. "Umm… Kakashi?" she asked. "Can I have my hand back?"

"Try and get it back," said Kakashi in a low voice. "Come on, free yourself."

Kaede looked at him. Then she looked at his hand, holding hers extra tightly now.

She gave it a try. She pulled as hard as she could, but she couldn't move Kakashi's hand nor his arm for the least bit. Even with sudden movements, she couldn't do it. Then she tried to get his hand off with her other hand, also with no success.

Kakashi chuckled as he watched her trying to free herself.

Kaede gave up and sighed. "It's not funny," she said. "You're a Jounin. I'm not even a ninja! How am I supposed to…"

Kakashi stopped laughing and looked at her more intensely.

"Look at my hand," he said. "A hand has five fingers. Do you know which one is the weakest here?"

Kaede thought for a while.

"It's the thumb," said Kakashi. "I've got the upper side of your hand with four fingers, while I've got the down side with only my thumb. Still, you're trying to get your hand back by pulling it towards yourself."

Kaede looked at their hands. She saw it.

"Now," said Kakashi, "what are you gonna do?"

Kaede grabbed her own hand with the other and pulled it downwards, making Kakashi let go of her.

"Look, you did it," he said. Kaede looked at her freed hand and smiled.

"But remember," said Kakashi, "this is not just about getting your hand back. It's much more than that. With this, I'm also trying to tell you that whenever you're in a pinch, it's not always hopeless. No matter how bad things may look, there's always a weak point. Therefore, there's always a way out." And in a lower voice, he added: "Try and look beyond the normal."

Kaede felt a shiver go down her spine. The way he was lecturing her felt nostalgic.

She smiled. "You haven't changed a bit," she said. "You used to give me advices like that when I was little."

"I did?" asked Kakashi.

"You can't remember?" asked Kaede. Kakashi saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"I remember," said Kakashi with a smile.

Kaede smiled for a moment.

"Do you… still see me as a little sister?" she asked. Kakashi stopped smiling. He didn't know what to answer.

"It's been so long," continued Kaede, "and for 15 years, I've felt abandoned by you. I've lost you as a brother. But… Do you see me as a little sister or as a friend?"

Kakashi didn't answer. Kaede could only hear the wind blowing through the grass, and the trees that were next to the field.

"O-or…" she stuttered quietly. Maybe she was nothing to him anymore.

"You're right," said Kakashi finally. "I has been a long time. I used to be the big brother protecting and playing with his little sister. But times do change, Kaede. I think we've both outgrown that role play, don't you think?"

"What… what are you saying?" asked Kaede carefully.

"You're not that little girl anymore, Kaede," said Kakashi. "The bonds we share aren't like they used to be anymore."

Kaede was quiet for a while. Then she looked at her feet. "I see…" she muttered.

"However," continued Kakashi. "If you'll have me as a friend, I'll more than gladly have you as one."

"O-Of course!" said Kaede immediately. She sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that, man," she whispered.

Kakashi put his hand on her head and smiled. Not only did that make Kaede realize how much taller Kakashi was than she was, but it also made her feel a little uncomfortable. Even if it was Kakashi.

Just then, Kakashi saw Naruto standing a few metres away from them.

"Naruto," he said. Kaede turned her head and looked at Naruto.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Naruto with a smirk on his face, looking at Kakashi's hand, which was still on Kaede's head.

Kakashi withdrew his hand. "Nope," he laughed.

"Ah, that's right," said Kaede. She blushed a little. "We're just old friends."

Naruto gave them a sceptical look. He decided to just drop the subject.

"Anyway, sensei," he said, "about what we talked about this morning…"

"Ah, right," said Kakashi. Actually, he had forgotten all about that. He looked at Kaede, making her wonder if he told him already.

"This morning?" she asked.

"Kakashi-sensei was going to tell me about my parents yesterday," answered Naruto. "Until you came along, that is."

"Oh… right," said Kaede. "Sorry about yesterday. I was kinda in a bad mood, so I overreacted."

Naruto was a little surprised that she was apologizing. She was really mad yesterday.

"Umm… it's ok," said Naruto. "It was my fault, too."

Kakashi took this chance. "Good," he said. "Naruto, you want to know about your parents?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well, to be honest," said Kakashi, "I think Kaede would be a better person to tell you than I would."

"Me?" asked Kaede, shooting him a look.

Naruto gave Kakashi another sarcastic look. "Yeah, very smooth, Sensei," he muttered so that Kaede couldn't hear it.

"She knew them better than I did," said Kakashi. Then he looked at Kaede. "It alright, isn't it?" he said. "We'll just take a break and you can tell Naruto about his parents."

Kaede looked at him and faked a smile. "Right," she said. "Great…"

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Did you notice Kakashi is getting a little distracted? :P Don't worry, there'll be plenty of action once the plot fully developes. I just wanted Kaede to become closer to Kakashi and Naruto. Each in different ways, of course. There's actually a huge sideplot coming up, you'll see. :)**


	9. Parents

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but there'll be more bonding between Naruto and Kaede in the next one (spoiler!), so I decided to leave this one as it is. Enjoy! ^^**

**

* * *

**

* * *

The three of them sat on the grass.

"So…" started Kaede. She forced a smile, even though she was feeling a little awkward. "What do you wanna know?" she asked.

"Well," said Naruto, "you knew my parents so well, right? So… what were they like?"

"Well… your mother was a kind, beautiful woman," said Kaede. "Well, sometimes she was a little… direct with people. But she was more hilarious than she was harsh at those times. She always made me laugh."

Naruto smiled.

"And your father," continued Kaede. "Your father was one of the greatest men this village has ever known."

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, of course," replied Kaede. "Are you surprised?"

"I've never heard anyone talk about him," said Naruto. "That is… as far as I know.

"No one?" repeated Kaede. "But…" She laughed a little. But when she saw that Naruto was serious, her smile faded.

"Wait a minute," she said. She looked at Kakashi. "Does he even know…?"

Kakashi hadn't thought about that at first.

"Do you know who your father really was?" she asked Naruto. He shook his head. Kaede didn't see that coming at all.

"You never told him?" she asked Kakashi.

"Hmm… I do always tell him he's just like the Fourth Hokage, but…" he replied casually.

"Whoa," interrupted Naruto. "Just a sec. The Fourth? What does he have to do with…?"

Both Kaede and Kakashi looked at him. Naruto could tell from the looks in their eyes what they meant.

"The Fourth Hokage… was my father?" he asked. Kakashi and Kaede didn't say anything, but the looks in their eyes were enough.

A long silence fell. Naruto didn't know what to think. Should he be happy, or mad?

He stood up. He didn't show any facial expression. He looked at his feet and thought for a while. Kakashi and Kaede looked at each other. They didn't know what to say either.

Finally, Naruto said something.

"Kakashi-sensei," he said emotionless. Kakashi looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto…" tried Kakashi, but Naruto interrupted him.

"All those times you said I'm like the Fourth… And that I'm probably the only one who could surpass him… You couldn't even mention that he was my father?"

Now he looked at him. "Why?" he yelled.

"Calm down, Naruto," said Kakashi. "I never intended to keep it a secret…"

"Then why?" yelled Naruto again.

"Naruto-kun!" said Kaede. "Please, don't yell."

Naruto looked at her. "Stay out of this," he snapped.

Kakashi stood up. "Naruto," he scolded. "You're angry with _me_, not Kaede."

Naruto turned around and took off.

"Naruto!" called Kakashi.

"Perhaps…" said Kaede carefully, "… perhaps we should let him be for a while. That's not just any little secret you've kept from him there." She shook her head. "I can't believe you never told him. I mean… our father was your Sensei."

Kakashi looked at her. "I know," he said calmly. "It's more complicated than you think."

"Then tell me," said Kaede in a soft voice.

He smiled at her. "It's a long story," he replied simply. "I'll tell you later."

"Wha—"

"Let's get on with your training."

"But, wait a minute—"

He offered her a hand to help her get up again.

"Break time's over," he said with a tone of amusement in his voice.

Kaede took his hand – without hesitation this time – but kept insisting: "Kakashi, really, I—"

Kakashi pulled her up, but once she was on her feet, he pulled her even closer to himself until her face was merely a few inches away from his.

"Later," he said seriously, looking into her eyes with such intensity it made Kaede's heart skip a beat.

"O… Ok," said Kaede softly. She shifted and withdrew her hand. Her gaze never left him as a shaky breath left her lips.

"A-anyway," stuttered Kaede, "let's continue the training."

Kakashi looked at the direction Naruto had gone. Kaede looked the same way.

Then Kakashi sighed and looked back at her. "Alright," he said. "Let's try again."

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the short chapter this time, I promise the next one will be longer.**

**I should tell you guys, I'm glad people like this story, and I'm very thankful for that, but I'm not getting many reviews. Which is fine, really, but a little feedback is always welcome. ^^ But please don't feel obliged to do so, because you're not. Heh. xD **

**One more _IMPORTANT_ thing: it looks like I won't be able to upload on a regular daily basis after all, because I'm offering a friend some shelter in my home, because she can't move into her new dorm room until March - poor thing. I still have a lot of editing to do in this story, but I can't do that every night... for the time being, that is. I'm still gonna try my best and get all chapters out here as fast as I can. Sorry to those who have been following this story so far! m(_ _)m**


	10. The Hokage's Son

**A/N: I am soooo sorry it took so long for me to upload! See, the day after I posted the previous chapter, I had a little biking accident. I'm fine now, though. I just bruised the entire left side of my body, but miraculously I didn't break anything! *cheers* (^.^)v ****But my left elbow was what kept me from editing chapters - typing with one hand is incredibly annoying!**

**Anyway, I'm healed now and I can even use my left arm again, SO... I decided to edit and upload 2 chapters today as a compensation.**

**Thank you for being so patient with me, and enjoy the following 2 chapters! ^^**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Naruto was lost in thoughts as he walked through Konoha. So the Fourth Hokage was his father. The one he had always looked up to was actually his own father. He didn't know what to think or what to do now that he knew this.

On one hand, he was proud that the Yellow Flash, who had saved the village from the Kyuubi, was his father. The man he had always strived to surpass.

On the other hand, he was angry. Not only with Kakashi, Iruka and all the other people who might have known this all along, but also with Minato himself.

_Who would seal a demon inside their own son?_

Sakura saw him coming. "Naruto," she said as they almost passed each other. But Naruto was too lost in thought to notice her, and passed her. Sakura looked at him.

"Naruto?" she asked. She went after him. "Hey!" she said loudly. Naruto woke up from his thoughts and looked at her.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Sakura angrily. "You just walked straight past me!"

"Oh… sorry," said Naruto. He looked back down. Sakura watched him.

"What happened?" she asked. "Is it the training?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's nothing," he mumbled. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Naruto…" whispered Sakura to herself.

Naruto looked up at the faces of all the Hokages in the mountain. He looked at Minato's face. The face he had looked up to for years. The face of the great man he wanted to surpass. But now, in the knowledge of that face being the face of his own father, Naruto just felt strange.

"You'll surpass him," said Sakura. Naruto looked at her. "I believe in you," said Sakura with a smile. "Kakashi-sensei believes in you. Even Sai – even though he doesn't really seem like it – believes in you."

Naruto smiled faintly. "Thank you, Sakura-chan," he said. He looked at his father's face on the mountain again. He was determined to surpass him and become Hokage himself. He raised his fist and yelled "I'm gonna surpass you!" at the mountain. Sakura smiled at him first, but then looked around her. People were staring at Naruto. She forced a smile and apologized, while Naruto kept looking at the mountain as they walked on, though still confused about how he should feel about this.

* * *

It was getting dark and Kakashi and Kaede called it a day. They walked back to the village.

"Let's go get something to eat," said Kakashi. "My treat."

Kaede hesitated for a moment, but then agreed. Kakashi could feel the hesitation.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure," said Kaede, a hint of insecurity sounding in her voice.

A short silence.

"Are you scared of me?"

The question shook her. _Was_ she afraid of him? Was he her closest childhood friend, or was he just another _man_? Most likely, he was both. She didn't know. She felt like she had to spend more time with him to be sure what he was to her.

Then again, this was Kakashi. He wasn't just anyone. She had heard about the Copy Ninja. He had saved so many people in his life. He was a good person, she knew he was. But good a person he could be, he was still a man.

She watched him standing in front of her. _When did we stop walking?_

"N-no," answered Kaede hesitantly, "why… why would I be…"

Kakashi took a few steps towards her. Kaede quickly took a few steps back.

"You won't let me get any closer than this."

Kaede opened her mouth, but it took a moment before she spoke up.

"I… I'm not doing it on purpose," she said finally. "I do it automatically…"

"Why?" asked Kakashi calmly. "There's nothing to be afraid of here."

"I just… don't feel comfortable around men, ok?" said Kaede, looking away.

"I understand, but…" tried Kakashi, but Kaede interrupted him.

"No. You don't understand."

"I see," sighed Kakashi. He saw her trembling. "Let's go," he said. "I'll keep my distance."

Without looking at him, Kaede nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," said Kakashi, his voice reassuring.

* * *

After they separated, Kaede went on her way to look for Naruto. She wasn't sure if that was wise to do, but she felt like she had to.

She found him pretty quickly. He was sitting on the roof of a building. She didn't know how to get up there, since she couldn't jump like shinobi could.

"Naruto-kun?" she tried. But he didn't hear her. She decided to wait down here for Naruto to come down.

She waited for about half an hour before Naruto finally came down.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked carefully.

Naruto turned around. "Nee-chan?" he asked in surprise. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you," answered Kaede. "And to apologize. I thought you knew."

Naruto looked down. "It's not your fault," he muttered. "I just don't know what to do with this."

"I guess we're both a little lost, huh?" whispered Kaede with a vague smile. Naruto looked up.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

But Kaede shook her head and smiled more widely. "Nothing," she said.

"You're a little weird, aren't you, nee-chan?" said Naruto with a big smirk.

"Maybe a little," said Kaede, her smile widening even more into a smirk for a brief moment. "Naruto-kun, don't be mad at Kakashi. He's your Sensei, right? He never wanted to keep things from you."

Naruto's smile vanished. "He should've told me," he mumbled. "Or Iruka-sensei, Granny Tsunade, anyone."

"Naruto-kun…" Kaede sighed. "Please forgive them. Sure they've had their reasons not to tell you."

"Why are you asking that from me?" asked Naruto. "Who exactly are you, anyway? Kakashi-sensei's new girlfriend?" An evil smirk marked his face.

"What? Hell no," said Kaede. "I just… used to live here before you were born." It was something she still couldn't get used to.

"Well, we're in the current time now," said Naruto. "We're different people than the ones you've known. So please just stay out of this, ok?"

"But… I just want you to be happy," whispered Kaede, followed by a sigh.

"Why?" asked Naruto. "You don't even know me."

"It's a long story," said Kaede. "But I beg of you, please make up with Kakashi. Fighting doesn't solve anything."

Naruto exhaled deeply. "I guess you're right," he mumbled. "I don't know why I'm even listening to you."

"Thank you," said Kaede.

Naruto stared at her for a while.

"I still wanna know more about my parents," he said suddenly. "I don't know how much you remember…"

A startled chuckle escaped Kaede. "Not much," she said. "I do remember exactly what they were like, though. I'll tell you everything I know… as soon as you make up with Kakashi."

"Eh?"

"I have to be sure you won't blame him for anything."

Naruto shot her a sceptical look. "You _are_ his girlfriend," he said. "Why else would you care so much?"

Kaede shot a foul look back at him, losing her patience. "Just. Do. It."

"Alright, ok," said Naruto. "Geez…"

A content smirk marked Kaede's face. "Good," she said. "Meet me at the training fields tomorrow afternoon and I'll tell you everything I know."

"Got it," Naruto agreed. "See you then, nee-chan." He turned around and walked away.

"Good night, Naruto-kun," said Kaede. Naruto turned around, stared at her in what seemed like slight confusion for a few seconds, then turned back away and walked on.

Kaede couldn't hold back a chuckle when Naruto was out of sight. "He's got Mother's personality," she whispered to herself with a smile. Feeling more at ease now, she returned to her apartment.

… If she could find it.

_Oh, crap. Where's the main street again?_

_

* * *

_

The next morning, a weird sound woke Kaede up. Was someone knocking on the door? No… No, that was not it. It was… the window? Was someone tapping on the window?

She opened her eyes and quickly sat straight up. She stepped out of bed, walked towards the window and opened the curtains. The first thing she saw was Kakashi, saying: "Morning!"

She screamed and stumbled backwards, landing on her back in an uncharacteristically ungraceful way.

"Are you ok?" asked Kakashi behind the glass.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" yelled Kaede. "You almost scared me to death!" She felt heat rise in her cheeks when she saw his gaze aimed under her nightwear – which must indeed be in plain sight for him. She quickly sat up, squeezing her legs against each other. She felt anxiety and also a bit of annoyance rise up when she caught a glimpse of a faint blush above the edge of Kakashi's mask.

_Pervert…_ She stood up and opened the window, her face flushed. She avoided eye contact with him.

"So… what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm just here to tell you the training will have to wait," said Kakashi.

Finally, Kaede looked at him. "Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Got a mission," answered Kakashi. "Kind of sudden, I know."

"What's wrong then?" asked Kaede.

Kakashi just smiled underneath his mask. "Nothing for you to worry about," he said. "I'm going with Naruto, Hinata and Kiba. I don't know how long it's going to take. So… Will you be ok here?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine," said Kaede shyly before forcing a smile. "You can't babysit me forever, remember? Your words."

Kakashi chuckled. "Alright then," he said. "Well, I'm off."

"Come back safely," said Kaede. Kakashi smiled one last time before he disappeared.

"'Come back safely'," muttered Kaede to herself. "Like we're a married couple." She sighed and dropped herself back on the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand on to the next chapter! :D (Also, this is where the actual plot finally begins! xD)**


	11. Mission

**A/N: Be warned as this chapter contains gore! ... OK, you may proceed now. :P

* * *

**

* * *

"_There's a brutal murderer probably coming our way," Tsunade had told Kakashi. "This has been going on for years and now he's headed more and more towards Konoha. We need more teams to figure out where he is."_

"_Did they get any clues of whoever it could be?" Kakashi had asked her._

"_No," Tsunade had answered. "The victims were killed in a way no one's ever seen before."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The victims were slaughtered into pieces… and no signs of weapons or physical violence were found. So how the culprit did it, is a mystery to us all. It might be a new Bloodline Technique."_

_A picture of an open spot in a forest, covered with blood, flashed before Kakashi's eyes._

"_And you want us to find out who it is?"_

"_Yes. Take Naruto, Hinata and Kiba with you. Hinata's scouting abilities are amazing and Kiba could track the scent of the culprit. However, no one has ever found any traces at all. But I faithfully believe in you."_

"_Yes, Hokage-sama. But… why Naruto, too?"_

"_Because a mission will keep him sharp, and more importantly: distracted from his Rasen Shuuriken training. He refuses to stop trying to master it, so I'll have to keep him busy."_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

"_Hurry!"_

_

* * *

_

Naruto was a little grumpy after leaving the village. "That Granny Tsunade … I'll master that technique anyway…" he mumbled. Hinata was running behind him.

"Stay alert," instructed Kakashi. "Hinata, do you see anything yet?"

Hinata used her Byakugan technique.

"All is clear," she said.

After two hours of running, they reached the spot where the last murder had taken place.

"Be prepared for what you're about to see," said Kakashi. "This isn't anything like what you've seen so far. Are you ready?"

The two Chuunin enchanged looks before nodding. Naruto took a step forward, a determined look in his eyes, though nerves were crossing his features.

Kakashi nodded and led the three teens to the exact spot. A terrible sight it was indeed. The body parts were still there. Five researchers were already investigating the spot.

Hinata closed her eyes and turned around.

"The man who was killed here, has still not been identified yet," one of the research men told Kakashi. "This killer had left him with no face."

"T-this is…" whispered Kiba. He felt sick, as did Hinata. Even Naruto didn't feel well, seeing this.

"You're Konoha shinobi, right?" asked the researcher.

"Yeah," answered Kakashi.

"We've had other Konoha shinobi here and on the other sites where murders like this happened," said the research man. "They're probably guarding the areas around your village, right?"

Kakashi nodded. "Kiba, did you pick up a scent already?" he asked.

Kiba kept his eyes firmly closed while trying to pick up any other scents. Akamaru was also sniffing around.

"No," said Kiba. "All I smell here is blood."

"And no signs of weapon usage, right?" asked Kakashi the research man.

"Right," he answered. "This is the strangest case we've ever had."

"Could you tell me when the first one was?" asked Kakashi.

"First one of this guy? Let's see… first one was about… 10… no, 15 years ago. But it moved away from here, but now it's coming back our way."

"15… years?" repeated Kakashi. "Do you know where?"

"Near that old orphanage, not so far from here," said an elder research man. "I'd investigated that spot myself. Quite a blood bath."

He knew it. It was the same spot where Kakashi was brought after Kaede had disappeared all those years ago. _But that would mean…_ _Could Kaede, by any chance, know anything about the killer?_

"Thank you," he said to the men. "That's the information I needed." He turned around and looked at his team. "Let's go," he said.

"What?" protested Naruto. "But we just got here!"

"I may know a way to find out more about the killer," said Kakashi. "Let's check that first, then come back."

Naruto sighed in irritation.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Kakashi went to look for Kaede. He found her pretty quickly. She was walking with Iruka. When he saw Kakashi coming their way, he stopped talking.

"Kakashi?" he asked. "Weren't you on a mission today?"

"Yeah, well… something came up," said Kakashi. "Kaede, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Umm… sure," said Kaede. "Excuse me, Iruka-san."

"That's ok," replied Iruka with a smirk. "See you later."

After they got out of Iruka's sight, Kakashi asked softly: "Did I interrupt something?"

Kaede merely chuckled in response. "So, why are you back so soon?" she asked.

"I figured something out," said Kakashi. "And now I need your help."

"My help?" repeated Kaede. "What could _I _possibly help you with?"

Kakashi stopped walking and looked straight at her. Kaede looked at him more seriously.

"At that time…" started Kakashi, hoping he didn't need to elaborate on which time. She seemed to understand what he meant. "When you ran away from the orphanage…" he continued. "What happened?"

It took a minute for Kaede to answer. "What… what are you talking about?" she asked a little nervously.

"You ran away with some other kids, right?" asked Kakashi.

"Well… Yes, but…"

"What happened to them?" Urgency sounded clearly in his voice.

"I… W-why, all of a sudden…?" stuttered Kaede.

"They were killed, right?" insisted Kakashi.

"I don't want to talk about this," said Kaede firmly, walking on in a rapid pace. "So stop it. You're scaring me…"

"I need an answer, Kaede," said Kakashi, following her. "This is important. These murders are too much like the one near the—"

"Kakashi!" yelled Kaede, stopping abruptly in her tracks. She turned to face him again.

Kakashi looked into her eyes. They were wide open with fear, watching him. Her entire body was slightly trembling. _I'm making her nervous_, he realized. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I didn't go _with_ those kids," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "They found a way to escape and I followed them."

Kakashi listened carefully. Kaede seemed to have calmed down a bit. She took a deep breath and continued.

"We ran as fast as we could. One of the caretakers followed us… I think you know which one… The one I told you about earlier. He threatened that if we didn't come back obediently, he'd make us suffer. It couldn't be helped. We were little kids. The children I followed stopped and returned to him. I didn't. I tried to flee. When the other children returned to him, he started beating them up. I was watching. When he made those children bleed, I… I ran towards him… I begged of him: 'Stop it! Don't hurt them! That's enough!'. I tried to hold his leg. But he grabbed my wrist and lifted me up to his eye level. He had such an insane look in his eyes. He said I should be grateful for him beating up the children who used to bully me. I tried to tell him he was wrong, but he threw me on the ground and…"

Her breath started hitching as sobs escaped her. She was trembling heavily and the tears were pouring from her eyes.

"Stop," said Kakashi. "That's enough."

"I couldn't defend myself," continued Kaede. "I only managed to scratch him on the cheek. When he saw the blood dripping from his cheek, he smacked me really hard in the head."

She shook her head.

"The next thing I remember is waking up in the middle of another forest. I was covered with blood and I still don't know how that happened. I've been wandering around ever since."

She looked away. She wasn't trembling as heavily as she did a moment ago.

Kakashi laid his hand on her head. Kaede flinched, but she didn't resist.

"Thank you," he said. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah," whispered Kaede.

"I'm sorry," said Kakashi. "I didn't realize you were…"

"It's ok," said Kaede. She forced a smile. "Just go on with the mission."

"I'm not gonna leave you like this," said Kakashi calmly.

"I need to be alone now, ok?" said Kaede.

Kakashi took his hand off her head and looked at her for a while.

"You sure?" he asked. Kaede nodded. The faint smile that followed was obviously fake.

"Well then…" sighed Kakashi. "I'm off."

"Good luck," replied Kaede.

Kakashi gave her one last look before he took off with a _poof_. To make sure she was ok, he checked up on her one last time from the roof of a building next to Kaede. He saw her shiver and turn around, probably back to Iruka.

_Good_, he thought. _She shouldn't be alone now. I wish I could stay here with you, Kaede, but you'll be fine with Iruka here. _The thought brought back that annoyed feeling from earlier.

Just when he wanted to head back towards the group, he heard her voice from below. _Is she… talking to herself? _He dismissed the thought as he saw her reunite with Iruka in the next street. _It must have been my imagination_, he thought. With that, he went back to rejoin the team.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba and Hinata were waiting for Kakashi by the village gate.

The silence between the teammates was interrupted by Naruto's growling stomach.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei making us wait here?" he mumbled. "Why can't we just go get something to eat?"

"Umm… Naruto-kun," said Hinata. She already started to blush.

Naruto looked at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Umm… I've prepared some lunch," said Hinata shyly. "If you'd like…"

"Really?" asked Naruto.

Hinata's face flushed even more as she got one of her bento boxes out of her bag and gave it to Naruto. He looked inside it.

"Whoa, Hinata," he said, "this looks delicious!" He was also glad that she didn't make rice balls that looked like his face again, like the last time she gave him a bento box.

He took a bite.

"This tastes great!" cheered Naruto. "I almost forgot how good your cooking is, Hinata! You'll become a great housewife someday!"

Hinata's face was completely flushed now. She stared at Naruto for a while and… passed out.

"Eh? Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Not again," sighed Kiba. He tried to wake her up.

"Hinata sure passes out a lot," said Naruto. "Is she ok?"

"She's just fine," said Kiba. "Come on, Hinata. This is not the right time."

Kakashi came back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, guys," he said. "I was — what happened to Hinata?"

"Nothing," said Kiba. "Did you find something out?"

"Not really," sighed Kakashi. "I thought I could get more information from her, but she doesn't seem to remember."

"Who're you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Doesn't matter," said Kakashi. "I'm sorry. We came back for nothing."

Both Naruto and Kiba sighed deeply.

Hinata woke up. "Ka… Kakashi-sensei?" she mumbled.

"Ah, she's awake," said Kiba. "So where're we going now?"

"To the first place this guy stroke," said Kakashi. "Near the orphanage in the next village."

"Alright," said Naruto, standing up. "Then let's go already!"

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Please keep in mind that this was my first fic. Editing too much of crappy chapters like this one will make it difficult to change the rest of the fic. Sorry! m(_ _)m**


	12. Nightmare

**A/N: WARNING: This chapter contains a little sexual content. You have been warned. :P

* * *

**

* * *

In the evening, Kaede lay in bed, worrying about Kakashi and Naruto. She felt like she should have told Kakashi more about that day. But she couldn't. He would think she was crazy if she told him.

And Naruto… She wished she could have met him today, as promised, and get to know him better.

_I guess that's what you get for having a ninja for a brother_, she thought. She wondered if they were ok.

Just then, she heard someone open the front door. That was strange; she thought she had locked it. She looked at the bedroom door opening and saw someone come in. She couldn't see him very well, but it was definitely a man. He was tall, had broad shoulders and had messy hair.

She quickly sat straight up, instinctively holding the sheets in front of her chest.

"W-who…?" she asked carefully. When the man closed the door and came closer, she recognized…

"Kakashi?" She sighed in relief. "You scared me… What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer. He just came closer.

"Kakashi?" She grabbed her blanket more tightly, covering herself better. Why was she having this familiar feeling? This familiar, uncomfortable feeling?

Just when Kakashi stood right beside the bed, Kaede could see the look in his one open eye. She knew that look all too well.

Kakashi bent over and put his hands next to each side of her, so that she couldn't get away. The only things between their faces were a thin layer of air and a mask.

Kaede lay back down to create more distance between them. She wished she could go lower.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously. Her face was getting red.

Kakashi still didn't say anything. He climbed onto the bed and placed his knees next to each side of her, so that he was completely hovering over her.

Kaede's anguish grew with every second. Her breathing was speeding up.

Kakashi raised his hand and caressed her cheek.

"No…" whispered Kaede.

"What's wrong?" asked Kakashi. His voice was very low.

Tears were stinging her eyes. "Please don't," she said, pleading.

"Why not?" asked Kakashi. He had no emotion in his eye, nor in his voice. His hand reached a little lower and removed the blanket. Kaede wanted to scream, but no sound came out. She tried to cover herself with her arms. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

"You're an idiot," said Kakashi, his voice still emotionless. "You've foreseen this, still you're not resisting."

Kaede was just hoping he wouldn't go any further than this.

"Why aren't you resisting?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't want to hurt you," answered Kaede.

"Hurt me?" asked Kakashi. "Like you can. A weak woman like you won't be able to even push me away."

He took his mask and slowly pulled it down.

"What are you…?" asked Kaede, but she couldn't finish the question. Was he really going to show his face?

She couldn't see it well. Kakashi pressed his lips onto hers immediately after removing his mask.

Kaede was completely shocked. She tried to push him away, but she couldn't. Of course not. He was a shinobi.

But when she felt one of his hands starting to caress her breast, she turned her head to the left, breaking the forceful kiss, and yelled: "_Stop_!"

Kakashi pulled back a little. His hand stopped moving, but didn't leave her skin just yet. Kaede squeezed her eyes closed. She was too afraid to look at him, whimpering in panic.

"Please…" she sobbed. "Please… enough…"

"Why?" whispered Kakashi. "Just relax. I know you actually want this."

"No, I don't," pleaded Kaede. "Of course I don't!"

"Yes, you do," said Kakashi calmly, pecking her on the side of her neck. "You know you do," he breathed in her neck. Kaede couldn't oppress a shiver.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Kakashi kissed her one more time on the lips. Then he whispered in her ear: "Just open your eyes and see for yourself."

She opened her eyes and woke up. It was morning already.

"A dream…?" she whispered to herself, panting, trembling, and sweating.

"No… No, he'd never do that… Not Kakashi. He wouldn't…"

She took a deep, shaky breath, calming herself down. Her feet finding it unusually difficult to find the floor, she got out of bed.

_Those days are over_, she lectured herself. _It was just a nightmare. Forget about it. Focus on what's really important now: to get a job._

_

* * *

_

Kakashi and his teammates entered the orphanage. The first caretaker to welcome them looked very familiar to Kakashi, except that his face had aged. A lot. It was the very same man who took him to that place when Kakashi was looking for Kaede. The same man who told him she was dead. Even after 15 years, Kakashi could recognize him immediately. And it looked like this caretaker recognized Kakashi as well.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" asked the caretaker.

"Yes," answered Kakashi calmly. "I was here 15 years ago. Remember?"

"Oh, right," said the caretaker. "You were looking for one of the kids that were killed back then… umm… What was her name again?"

"Her name was Kaede," said Kakashi.

"Oh yeah," said the old caretaker, "that blonde girl. Poor thing."

"Eh?" said Naruto. "You mean that nee-chan used to live _here_?"

"Yes," said Kakashi. "It's a long story. But anyway…" – he looked at the caretaker again – "could you show us the place where those kids were murdered again?"

"Umm… s-sure," said the caretaker. He was staring at Naruto.

On their way, the caretaker asked Naruto: "You just called her 'nee-chan' a moment ago, right? Was she your sister?"

"Hell no," said Naruto. "She's Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend."

"What?" asked the caretaker. He stopped briefly. "She's alive?"

"Yes," said Kakashi without looking at him. "And Naruto, don't make things up."

Kiba and Hinata both looked confused. Of course, they had no idea who Naruto and Kakashi were talking about.

"Well, it could've been true," said Naruto. "Even though she's clearly a lot younger than you…"

"That's enough, Naruto," said Kakashi, keeping his calm. "This is the place, right?"

"Yes…" replied the caretaker; still looking shocked over the fact that Kaede was still alive.

Kakashi looked around the place. After 15 years, it was no wonder that it looked like nothing ever happened here. Only the atmosphere was different. Cold. Depressing.

He remembered dropping himself on his knees and angrily punching into the ground, right here on this very spot. He remembered being angry with himself for letting her go, even though she had begged him to let her stay in Konoha.

"After the murder…" he asked, "did anything else happen around here?"

"What do you mean?" asked the caretaker.

"Did this killer strike more than once?"

"Well… there was a murder case like this one… But that was about a year later."

"Where?"

"I… I can't remember."

Kakashi sighed. "Ok," he said, "do you remember anything else?"

The caretaker thought for a while. "Hmm… no," he said. "That's all I know."

"Alright," said Kakashi. "Thank you."

The caretaker made a polite bow and walked back to the orphanage.

"This is a waste of time," mumbled Naruto. "I could've spent this time training."

"Then be glad we're on this mission," said Kakashi strictly.

"I know you don't agree with me training on Rasen Shuriken," said Naruto, "but I can't stop now, after making it this far."

"And I know I can't talk you out of it," sighed Kakashi, "but let's focus on the mission now."

"Well, this mission is still a waste of time," mumbled Naruto stubbornly.

"Naruto," said Kakashi more strictly, "we might be running into a dangerous murderer with an unidentified weapon, or some kind of unknown technique. Make sure you realize that."

"If that's the case, then where _is_ he?" shouted Naruto impatiently. "I mean, no one has ever _seen_ the guy before!"

"That's exactly why we are on this mission," said Kakashi. "To find the guy."

"Then what do we do now?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi looked around for a few minutes. Then he summoned his ninja dogs.

"Kiba," he said. "See if you can find any unusual smells. Blood, bones, anything. Old traces, about 15 years old. Can you do that?"

"Sure can," said Kiba with a self-assured smirk. He, Akamaru and Kakashi's ninja dogs started sniffing through the place.

After almost half an hour, Akamaru barked. Kiba looked up.

"Akamaru found something," he said. He crouched next to Akamaru and sniffed where the large dog was sniffing. A very familiar scent. When he took a closer look to the source of the smell, inside the large hollow of a very old tree, he spotted it: "Blood. Very old. This could be it."

"It's amazing how one little drop of blood can lead you to a whole new path," said Pakkun with a smirk. "Shall we follow the scent of that blood, Kakashi?"

"Yes," said Kakashi. "Let's go."

* * *

Kaede had walked around the village for a few hours now, but still couldn't find a place to work.

Back on the main street, she saw a familiar pink-haired teenager walking in the opposite direction. Her green eyes were resting on hers as they approached each other.

"Hey," she said. "Aren't you that girl from before? Umm… Michiko-san, was it?"

Kaede blinked. "Umm… yes…" she said. "Oh, now I remember. You're a friend of Naruto's, right?"

"Yeah," answered Sakura, a little confused about her knowing his name. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you," said Kaede. "And umm… truth is, my name is Kaede."

"Eh?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I'm sorry for using my alias on you," explained Kaede. "But I'm a friend of Kakashi's, so…"

"You're a friend of Kakashi-sensei's?" repeated Sakura.

"Yes, we are… childhood friends," answered Kaede. "But anyway, are you and Naruto-kun close friends?"

"Umm… yeah," said Sakura. "We became teammates after graduating from the Ninja Academy. Kakashi-sensei became our teacher."

"Really? Wow… What are the odds?" chuckled Kaede.

"Excuse me?" asked Sakura in slight confusion.

"Ah, nothing," corrected Kaede herself. "Let me guess: Kakashi was really strict about teamwork, right?"

"Yes… he was," said Sakura. "How did you know that?"

"Well… I know Kakashi," said Kaede with a smirk. "I guess he hasn't changed at all since I left Konoha."

"When did you leave Konoha then?" asked Sakura.

Kaede's smile disappeared. "Umm… when the Kyuubi attacked the village. I was very young. All the children were evacuated."

"Oh," said Sakura. "But… That was over 15 years ago. Why didn't you come back after the attack?"

"I couldn't," answered Kaede, forcing a smile. "I was staying at an orphanage, but I…" A brief pause before she finished with a sigh: "… lost my parents. I started travelling a lot and… well, now I'm back."

"I see," said Sakura. "Sorry about your loss."

Tears were suddenly starting to fill up Kaede's eyes. She fought them back. "It's ok," she said. "I mean… it's not something that's easy to deal with, of course, but..." _I'm talking too much! _ "I'm sorry. I'm talking to you so casually when I don't even know you."

"Ah, that's alright," said Sakura. Kaede forced a smirk and scratched the back of her head.

"Anyway," she said, "it was nice to meet you, but I really have to go now."

"Oh, ok," said Sakura.

"See you around, ok?" said Kaede. Sakura smiled.

"Ok. Bye."

As Kaede walked on, she couldn't help but constantly look around her. The village had definitely grown, and changed while she was gone.

She walked into a small park. She remembered the park being there, but it looked completely different from what she remembered. Children were playing here, though. Kaede sat down on a bench and watched them play. This must be a day care class, since three women were also carrying babies while keeping an eye on the other children.

"Tarou-kun, don't go too far!" one of them said to one of the kids. But all the boy did was laugh and run farther away.

"Tarou-kun! Get back here!" said one of the women. All three of them already had their hands full.

Kaede stood up and ran towards the boy, who was coming her way anyway. She stood still, making the boy stop again. He looked at her without saying anything. Kaede just looked at him with friendly eyes and said: "You heard her, right?" The boy didn't answer. He just stared at her.

"Come on," said Kaede. "You don't want to cause these nice people any trouble, do you?"

The boy shook his head.

"Good," said Kaede with a smile. She reached out her hand. "Let's go back, then."

The boy took her hand and Kaede walked him back.

"Oh, thank you very much," said one of the day care women.

"No problem," answered Kaede.

"You're great with kids," the woman said.

"Oh, well," said Kaede. "I love kids."

The woman looked back at the other day care women. Then she looked at Kaede again.

"Say… we're a little short of staff here," she said. "Would you like to work at the day care?"

"Me?" asked Kaede.

"Or… you're not a shinobi, are you?" asked the woman. "Because I've never seen you here before."

"No, I'm not a shinobi," said Kaede. "I just moved in this week. But umm… yes, I'd love to work at the day care."

"Really? That's wonderful!" said the woman. "My name is Asuka."

"I'm Kaede," said Kaede. "Pleased to meet you."

* * *

* * *

**A/N: And so she got a job. xD I know the whole blood scent thing is fairly unrealistic, but hey, this is Naruto. Ninjas have magical powers. So I say, 15 year old blood: why not? :P**

**Thanks for reading so far! ^^**


	13. Alcohol and Fear

**A/N: Whew, this was a big one to edit. The original version of this chapter just practically _screamed_ "I was written by an amateur!". Now I don't need that to be THAT painfully obvious, that's why I edit. :P Hope you like it.

* * *

**

* * *

A few days passed and finally, Kakashi and his team returned to Konoha. They didn't find the killer, but they did find some valuable information to report to Tsunade.

Kakashi was troubled by what they had discovered. Even though he hated to face it, he had to ask Kaede about what happened and where she went after the murder.

But after being gone for a few days, he didn't want to push her into talking about it. After last time, he felt like he had to regain her trust.

When he passed the day care, he caught a glimpse of her. She was on the playground. The children seemed to love her, because they kept pulling her with them. Kaede was just laughing.

She happened to look Kakashi's way and didn't move for a while.

"Kae-chan!" called Tarou. "Will you play tag with us?"

"Maybe next time," said Kaede. "I'll be right back, ok? Be nice."

She walked towards Kakashi. But before she had the chance to say anything, Kakashi said: "'Kae-chan'. Good nickname."

Kaede laughed. "Welcome back," she said. "There's not even a scratch on you. Didn't the mission go well?"

"Oh well…" said Kakashi. "We're kind of at a dead end right now." He purposely didn't go further into detail. Not yet.

"What about you?" he asked. "You're working in a day care."

"Yeah,' replied Kaede. "It's good to finally have a job. And it's fun, too."

"Glad to hear that," he said. "Hey, wanna go for a bite after you're done?"

"Umm… sure," Kaede said hesitantly. "I'll be done by 6 o'clock."

"Ok, I'll pick you up," said Kakashi. When he saw the slightly worried look in her eyes, he quickly added: "Don't worry. It's not a date."

A startled chuckle escaped Kaede, which made him smile as well.

* * *

It was already 6:45 when Kakashi finally arrived.

"You're late," said Kaede.

"Sorry, sorry," said Kakashi. "A black cat—"

"… crossed your path, so you had to take a different route," Kaede finished. "Right?"

Kakashi stared at her.

"Never mind," said Kaede with a smile. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see," answered Kakashi.

They went to a little restaurant. It was cheap, so Kakashi could afford enough for his plan.

The first thing he ordered was sake.

"Here, have some," he said.

"Ah, no, thank you," said Kaede. "I don't drink alcohol, so…"

"You won't get drunk from one little cup of sake, right?" said Kakashi.

"Umm… well, I… I guess not," said Kaede.

The smooth talker got her to drink a few more cups of sake. Kaede was just waiting for the moment Kakashi would pull down his mask to eat, so she didn't notice she had already drunk so much. But one of the waitresses came to offer her an extra drink, on the house. Kaede politely refused. When she turned back to face Kakashi… he had already finished his plate.

After dinner, Kakashi insisted on bringing her home. Kaede was just a little dizzy, but not too drunk to walk on her own.

_It might be just enough_, thought Kakashi. _I wouldn't make her have a hangover in the morning._

"If I let you go alone like this, who knows where you'll end up," was his final argument.

Kaede glared at him with slightly clouded eyes, and sighed in defeat. "All right, but only because I really trust you not to do anything weird," she said.

"I wouldn't dare," joked Kakashi with a reassuring smile. _If you've been through that kind of thing before, you should watch yourself better not to fall for it again_, he mentally scolded her.

When they entered her apartment, Kaede turned on the light and Kakashi looked around.

"I'm sorry," said Kaede, "I don't have a couch yet."

Dizzy from the alcohol, she sat down on the bed, which was standing in the living area.

Kakashi sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Kaede looked at him. After a few seconds, her eyes went wide and she quickly stood up, taking a few steps back. She swayed, probably dizzy from getting up too fast, and he caught her just in time.

"Kaede?" asked Kakashi.

She was trembling a little, her face hidden against his chest.

"S-sorry…" she whispered. "I was just… reminded of…"

She looked up and gasped lightly. Kakashi let her push herself away from him. "Not you, too… Not you, Kakashi…" she stammered.

"It's ok," said Kakashi calmly. "I'm not going to do anything weird. You've got to believe me."

She was still watching him warily.

"Ok, what do I have to do to prove it?" he asked.

"Turn around," said Kaede. "And sit down."

Kakashi did as she wanted and sat on the floor, about two metres away from her. He could sense her surprise.

"I want to talk to you about something," said Kakashi. "Will you listen?"

Kaede was silent for a while, but then said: "Yes." Movements behind him told him that she sat down on the floor as well.

"During my mission," he began, "I noticed a possible link… between you and… someone we're looking for."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time we met, you told me about the time you ran away."

A short silence fell.

"Please, not this again," said Kaede.

"I just need to know," said Kakashi, "where did you go after… you know…"

"After that… I had walked a long way through a forest and ended up in a small village in the Country of Waves."

_I__ knew it_. "The Country of Waves…" he repeated.

Kaede sighed nervously. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"You don't have to tell me everything," said Kakashi. "But please just tell me where you've gone."

"I…" Kaede tried. "I didn't stay there for long."

"Where did you go then?"

"I… Why are you asking me these questions, Kakashi? What good does it do if you know?"

"I can't tell you. You'd just really help me out if you told me the places you've gone."

"It's too painful."

When Kakashi heard sobs from behind him, he turned around to face her. Even after drinking alcohol, she refused to tell him. He felt guilty about making her feel this way. But he had to try one more time. He had to know.

"Then please answer this one question," he said. "Did you travel with someone? Or did you have the feeling you were followed sometimes?"

Kaede looked up at him with teary eyes, her body still trembling.

"Please, Kaede," said Kakashi.

She slowly nodded.

"That's all I need to know for now," said Kakashi. "Thank you."

He stood up.

"I'll go get you some water," he said. "I'll be right back." But when he got back, Kaede had fallen asleep already. The tears were still on her cheeks. Kakashi crouched beside her and wiped the tears away. Then he lifted her up and laid her on the bed. He took off her shoes and pulled the blanket over her to the shoulders.

Kakashi stared at her for a long time. The toddler he once knew had suddenly become a full-grown young woman. He remembered Kaede falling asleep with her head on his lap while he was reading a book. He remembered Rin making fun of him because of that. He would have never thought it would end up like this: the innocent little girl, traumatized by her past.

When he walked out, Kakashi remembered Kaede had the only key to this apartment. He couldn't lock it.

He decided to stay and guard her. If someone was after her, he had to protect her. He sat on the floor, next to the door, and kept his guard up while sleeping.

* * *

As soon as the first ray of sun shone through the window, he woke up. Kaede was still asleep. For some reason, he didn't feel like getting up just yet. Seeing her lying there so peacefully made him feel relaxed.

He didn't know how long he had been watching her. A soft moan from her told him she was waking up. She shifted and slowly sat up. She didn't seem to notice his presence until her eyes met his. She gasped, almost falling out of bed.

Her clumsiness never ceased to amuse him.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

Kaede rubbed her eyes hastily with one hand. "What… what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I couldn't leave you with the door unlocked, so…" said Kakashi.

"Oh," sighed Kaede, sounding more than a little relieved. "I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry," said Kakashi.

"For what?" asked Kaede.

"For last night," answered Kakashi. "Do you remember last night?"

"Umm… Oh… Yeah, I do."

"How are you feeling?"

"Just a little headache, but I'll be fine."

Kakashi stared at her.

"And… scared," she admitted. She looked at him with teary eyes. "Kakashi… I'm scared. What if he finds out I'm here?"

Kakashi slowly came closer. He sat down next to her on the bed and gently placed his hand on her head. Then the tears came out.

"I don't want this," she cried. "I want to live a peaceful life again."

"You will," said Kakashi. He gently pressed her head against his chest. "I'll protect you."

Kaede clinged to his sweater. Then she slowly pushed herself away from Kakashi.

"What's wrong?" asked Kakashi.

"I shouldn't be relying on you," said Kaede. "I'm weak. I'll only be a burden to you."

"You're not," said Kakashi. "Trust me."

Both of them were silent for a while.

"This guy…" said Kakashi, "… the guy who's been following you… What does he look like?"

Kaede opened her mouth to answer, but something flashed in her eyes and she flinched.

"Hey," said Kakashi, "he's not here now… ok? Relax."

It looked like Kaede wasn't going to give him any more information. Kakashi stood up.

"You got to work today?" he asked.

"N-no," said Kaede. "Today's my day off."

"Good," said Kakashi. "Let's train today. You need to gain more self confidence." He carefully reached to her face with both hands, waiting for her approval. When she didn't withdraw, he placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped the tears away.

"You're strong," he said, looking firmly into her eyes. "You just need to learn to defend yourself. Got it? You're _not_ weak."

Kaede nodded slowly.

Kakashi smiled. After a second or two, he realized his hands never left her face. He withdrew them as nonchalantly as he could. Acting nonchalant was, after all, supposed to be one of his specialties. But actually having to put some effort into it this time surprised him.

"I need to go to my apartment first," he said. "Meet me at the training fields at noon."

Ignoring the sceptical look she gave him, he walked towards the door. He gave her one last look before opening it.

"Later," he said.

"Yeah… later," replied Kaede softly.

Kakashi walked outside and shut the door behind him. He walked down the stairs, asking himself why his heart had repeatedly skipped a beat back there.

* * *

* * *

******A/N: Things are getting a bit awkward between Kakashi and Kaede. Stupid murders. :(**


	14. Reliving the Dream

**A/N: Here we are again! ^^ I changed a lot here (for the better, I hope). Enjoy!**

**(P.S. This chapter is one long scene, for a change. :P)

* * *

**

* * *

Of course he was late again. Kaede didn't care about that any more. Kakashi gave up on the excuses, as well.

"Ok," he said. "Like last time, you have to keep me away from yourself. But this time, I'm going to try to attack you. All you need to do is block my attacks. I'll go easy on you, but you have to give it your all."

Kaede nodded.

"I'm gonna show you some techniques for blocking first," said Kakashi.

He showed Kaede many ways in which he could attack her, and how Kaede could block the attacks. Like he could attack her from behind, and she could block the attack by kicking backwards. Or he could attack her from the left, and she could block it with her arm and push him away in one movement.

It took Kaede much effort to learn to do this properly. She was never trained in anything, and she had proved herself repeatedly to be too weak to defend herself. Even in front of Kakashi. Her determination not to disappoint him was what was driving her forward in this training session.

"Ok," said Kakashi after a few hours. "Let's see if you can block attacks like this!"

He tried to grab her right arm, but Kaede pushed his arm away with her left hand. Then Kakashi had the chance to grab her left arm and make her fall backwards. Kaede dropped her guard and Kakashi took her right arm, too. They fell over.

Kaede was lying on her back in the grass, squirming her way out. Kakashi, however, had no trouble keeping her still. His hands firmly pinned her wrists down on the ground.

"See?" he said. "You let me get too close, and you dropped your guard when I took your arm. Now I could do anything I want with you."

_What…?_ Kaede looked in Kakashi's uncovered eye. She thought about the dream she had a few days ago. They were almost in the same position as they were in that dream.

She felt heat rise up in her cheeks and panic rise up in her chest. She squirmed again.

"Let go," she said. "Let me go!"

"Why don't you try and get away?" asked Kakashi. "You gave up already?"

Kaede started to panick. Her legs started kicking around incontrollably.

"Let go! Let go! Let go!"

"Kaede?"

"Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go!"

The words kept coming out like an unstoppable waterfall. All she could see was the memory of that nightmare.

The memory stopped when he released her wrists, replaced by blankness.

"Kaede!"

His voice echoed through her mind. He sounded so… worried.

Slowly, her mind turned back to reality. Kakashi was right beside her, looking intensely into her eyes. His eyebrow was cringing into a worried frown. She could feel one hand on the back of her head and the other below her chin.

"Kaede, breathe slowly," he commanded. "Calm down! It's ok! No one's gonna hurt you! Breathe slowly!"

"Ka—" Then she understood. She was hyperventilating. Forcing her breathing to slow down, she reached up to his vest, holding it in a firm grip. She felt his own hand leave her chin and landing gently on her hand. The look in his eye softened.

"Breathe slowly," repeated Kakashi, softly this time. Kaede closed her eyes, focusing on controlling her breathing.

"That's it," said Kakashi calmly. "Take it easy…"

Finally, she was breathing normally. She opened her eyes.

"Are you ok?" asked Kakashi carefully.

"I'm sorry," whispered Kaede. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok," whispered Kakashi.

Kaede looked away.

"You panicked," said Kakashi. "What happened?"

The picture of the nightmare flashed in Kaede's mind again. She closed her eyes firmly and clenched her teeth.

"Kaede?" asked Kakashi. "What's wrong, all of a sudden?"

"No-nothing," Kaede stuttered. "Umm… Why don't we… call it a day? I'm tired…"

When she opened her eyes, the worried frown on Kakashi's face had deepened again.

"Really, I'm… I'm fine now," said Kaede. She slowly sat straight up, Kakashi's hand leaving the back of her head. He kept looking at her with that worried face.

"Kakashi, don't look at me like that," she said, feeling awkward. "I told you, I'm fine."

"No," replied Kakashi. Kaede stared at him in surprise. For what seemed like ages, their gazes were locked to each other.

"No," said Kakashi again. "You're not. Don't lie to me, Kaede. You're not a good liar." The look in his eye softened a little. "I worry about you."

Kaede hadn't even noticed that she had been holding her breath. But after those last four words, she exhaled softly.

_He's worried about me?_

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't say you're sorry," said Kakashi. "I can't do anything with 'sorry'. _Talk_ to me, Kaede. You're_ not_ alone."

_Kakashi… even _I_ don't know what I'm feeling right now. How could I possibly talk to you?_

She looked away. "You wouldn't understand," she said. She stood up and walked away. A wave of dizziness had her swaying lightly for just a moment, but then she picked up her regular pace, hoping Kakashi didn't see it.

"Where are you going?" asked Kakashi while standing up.

"Nowhere," said Kaede. She walked towards the forest next to the training field.

"Kaede…" said Kakashi. "Don't go there. It's dangerous."

"Please," said Kaede, "leave me alone."

"I won't let you go in there by yourself," argued Kakashi.

Kaede stopped and turned to him. "And I won't let _you_…!"

_No! Don't say it out loud. What am I even _thinking_? Kakashi wouldn't…_

"… Let me… what?" asked Kakashi. His gaze suddenly seemed to burn into hers. Kaede turned away.

_Stop looking at me like that…_

"Kaede," said Kakashi, his voice sounding almost demanding. "Let me what?"

"Leave me alone already!" yelled Kaede to her own surprise. She could still feel his gaze on her back. Pure adrenaline taking over, she ran into the forest.

"Wait!" Kakashi called after her. He followed her. It didn't take long before he caught up with her. He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop.

"Like I said, it's dangerous out here," he said calmly. Kaede turned around and tried to free herself. But when Kakashi took her other wrist, she froze.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she asked desperately, squirming.

"Because you're too vulnerable right now," said Kakashi. "I can't leave you alone when you're like this. Especially when it's my fault."

Kaede stared at him for a while. Tears were starting to fill up her eyes; how many times had it been already?

"It's not you," she said. "It's just that… all my life… I've been betrayed. People I trusted eventually betrayed me. Even the most honest looking guys betrayed me after all." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "You have no idea what it's like… To feel so weak, so vulnerable, so _powerless_…" She sobbed and tried to get loose. "I'm scared," she said. "I'm scared out of my _mind. _I just don't want to be betrayed again. Why won't you understand that?" She looked at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He gently pulled her towards him, releasing one arm and putting his hand on the back of her head, which he pushed against his chest.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Kaede, scared and confused as she was. She tried to push herself away, but she couldn't. She kept struggling for a while, but eventually gave up.

"See?" whispered Kakashi after a short while. "I won't let anything or anyone harm you ever again." He released her other wrist, laying his hand carefully on her upper back.

Millions of thoughts were spinning through Kaede's mind. Her heart was pounding, yet somehow she felt safe. She leaned closer against his chest. It was so warm. She just hoped he wouldn't notice how fast her heart was beating against him.

"I believe you." The words were out before she even realized her intention to speak. They seemed to fill up the hollow feeling she had always had in her chest. Even if it was just a little.

She felt the hand on her back hold her a little more strongly. Instinctively, she moved to ease her stance a bit more. Now she could hear his heart. Holding her breath, she noticed how their heartbeats were echoing each other. A rapid, yet relaxing pace. It somehow felt right. She carefully exhaled, breathing at a steady level, her chest rising and falling against his.

It was a mere second after that when Kakashi loosened his embrace and withdrew his hands. Kaede, who was still standing against him, looked up in surprise. Kakashi took a small step back, the look in his eye unfamiliar to Kaede.

"Let's go back," he said softly. Something in his voice was different.

_Maybe I'm just imagining things_, thought Kaede.

He turned around and started walking back to the village, his hands sliding into his pockets. Kaede didn't move. Kakashi turned his head and asked: "You coming?" That was his usual casual tone.

"Yeah… coming," said Kaede, following him.

She couldn't help but stare at him, puzzling. _What's going through his mind right now? He's acting… strange._

Kakashi briefly looked at her from the corner of his eye, but then looked back ahead of himself.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"Eh? Ah… no," replied Kaede hesitantly. She changed her mind soon after that and stopped, taking a deep breath. "Actually…"

"Hm?" hummed Kakashi. He stopped and turned towards her.

"Umm…" The courage Kaede had collected faltered for a moment when she saw that worried look in his uncovered eye again. "I'm just… curious."

"Curious?" repeated Kakashi.

"Well, umm… that is…" Kaede started, still choosing her words. "When you found out I came back to Konoha… that I was alive… How did that make you feel?"

A blink from Kakashi told her that she was asking a strange question. But she couldn't find a better way to ask at the moment.

"I mean… For fifteen years, you've thought that I was dead," she elaborated. "And suddenly I came back into your life. Isn't it… weird?"

"Yeah," replied Kakashi. "It_ is_ weird. You stumbled back into my life, angry and sad. The Kaede I used to know, the Kaede from my memories, was a cheerful little kid. And suddenly, you're a full-grown young woman who has been through… too much. Too much for a girl your age." He paused for a few seconds. "Now you tell me," he continued in a lower voice, "what do _you_ feel now that you're back? Do you feel safe here? Are you happy?"

"Kakashi…" Kaede whispered. He was looking so intensely into her eyes, his gaze seemed to burn into her very soul, searching. Feeling a blush rising up her cheeks again, like she had had a lot during the past week, she half-turned her head. "I don't… know. Yet." As she paused, the only sound that filled up the silence between them was the wind. She watched how maple leaves got carried away, travelling across the world.

She smiled as she continued: "I've yet to find out who I am. Who I really am. And where my place is in this world. And coming here…" She looked at him. He was listening patiently. "Meeting you… Meeting Naruto… It's like… a gap that's being refilled. I don't know how else to put it. I've always felt like an empty being… But now that I'm here… I feel like I'm not only getting to know you and Naruto, but I'm also getting to know myself."

A long silence was again covered by the sound of the wind blowing over the fields.

Kakashi finally broke the wind-filled silence with a chuckle. Kaede couldn't help feeling embarrassed.

"W-what?" she asked. "Did I say something weird?"

Kakashi picked up his pace, heading back to the village. Kaede followed him.

"Not at all," answered Kakashi. Kaede could hear the smile in his voice. "I just didn't expect an answer like that."

"Being lost… is not exactly funny," muttered Kaede.

"True," said Kakashi. "However…"

The wind blew another group of maple leaves their way. Kakashi caught one leaf without so much as looking. Kaede looked at the leaf in his hand, kind of impressed how effortless he'd caught it.

"… If you give yourself some more time, you'll find the true you. The true Kaede."

He reached the leaf out to her and she took it, staring at it as they walked.

"The true… Kaede…" she repeated. Suddenly, an unpleasant yet familiar twist in her mind made her feel dizzy.

"Oh no…" she muttered before everything went black.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, a real cliffy, nice. I'll be quick with the next chapter! .**


	15. Secrets From Within

**A/N: Before you read, I think you should know that Kaede's name in Japanese means "maple". Hence the maple leaf thing. Kind of cheesy, I know, but I liked the idea. :P**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

* * *

Kakashi looked her way, just in time to catch her as she almost collapsed.

"Kaede!"

He supported her by taking one arm and putting it over his shoulder, preventing her from falling. He saw her eyes, half-open and somehow clouded.

"Kaede, hang in there," he said. "Are you ok?"

She moaned, rubbing her temples with her free hand before she fully opened her eyes. When she looked directly at him, he noticed that her whole facial expression was different. Harder, and somewhat angry-looking. Suddenly her blue-green eyes seemed so cold.

She pulled her arm back with force, much to Kakashi's surprise. She looked at the maple leaf that was still in her hand. She gritted her teeth.

"The true Kaede…" she repeated again. Her voice sounded so different this time.

_That voice!_ Kakashi was reminded of the night she found out that Naruto was her brother. _I thought it was just anger, but… Could it be…?_

"Who do you think you are?" she suddenly yelled at him. "Do you honestly believe you're helping me by making a stupid _pun_? Do you even know what it's like not to know who you really are? Do you think it's a joke?"

"You…" whispered Kakashi. "Are you…"

Kaede's eyes widened for less than a second and she swore softly before she turned her head. Kakashi followed her look and noticed Sakura approaching.

_But if Kaede is…_

"Kaede," he called calmly.

When she turned back towards him, her eyes were back to normal. So was her facial expression, soft as ever. Not a trace of anger to be spotted.

"Hm?" she hummed.

_What does this mean? She looks like herself again._ There was only one way Kakashi could explain this, but he didn't want to believe it. _Considering her childhood, it could be possible, but… _

Kakashi stared at her, puzzling. When he slowly reached out to her, he saw Sakura coming their way, carrying another basket of soldier pills. He withdrew his hand and waved to her.

"Yo," he said. "Bringing another basket to Naruto, I see?"

"Yeah," said Sakura with a smirk. "Naruto says they really help him out a lot, so I'm glad there's at least something I can do for him."

"What are they?" asked Kaede, looking at the mud-coloured pills.

Kakashi looked at her. _She's really gone back to normal._

"Soldier pills," answered Sakura. "I made them myself."

"You make them every day?" asked Kaede. "For Naruto?"

"Well, not _every_ day, but… yes, pretty often," said Sakura.

"Wow," said Kaede, "you must really care about him, then."

Sakura blushed. "N-not really" she said. "I just want to help him out!"

_She likes him_, thought Kaede with a smile. "Ah, my bad, my bad," she said. "So he's training right now? Mind if I join you?"

"Umm… not at all," said Sakura. "Are you coming too, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sorry, maybe next time," said Kakashi. "I have some things to do right now. See ya."

Sakura and Kaede nodded and walked away. Kakashi stared after them before he left.

_I need to watch her more closely_, he thought. _But first I need to report this to Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry, Kaede.

* * *

_

"What were you and Kakashi-sensei doing?" asked Sakura.

"He was teaching me some self-defense," answered Kaede. "We were done for today, anyway, so…"

"I see," said Sakura. "You and Kakashi-sensei are getting along pretty well, right?"

"Well, we _are_ childhood friends," said Kaede.

"He seems to like you very much," said Sakura with a smirk. "I can feel that."

"N-no way," said Kaede quickly. "Do you have any idea how much we differ in age?"

"That shouldn't matter," said Sakura. She chuckled. "I think you two would make a great match."

"Hey, I'm not saying anything about you and Naruto either, now am I?" teased Kaede with a smirk.

"Because Naruto and I aren't like that," said Sakura.

"Right," said Kaede, a wide smirk still marking her face.

"Really, you're wrong," laughed Sakura. "There it is."

Naruto had seen them coming. All his Shadow Clones stopped for a moment, too, but then they focussed on the training again as the original Naruto approached the girls.

"Sakura-chan. And… Kaede-neechan?"

"'Nee-chan?'" asked Sakura.

"I just wanted to see what you're training for," said Kaede. "Kakashi told me you're working on an ultimate technique."

Naruto smirked. "Yeah, that's right," he said.

"How's it going now, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Naruto's smirk disappeared. "Not so good," he said disappointedly.

Yamato joined the group. "Looks like Naruto's becoming popular with the ladies," he said with a smirk. Naruto laughed.

"He'd wish," said Sakura, giving Naruto a soft stomp in the arm.

"And who's this pretty lady?" asked Yamato.

Kaede blushed and forced a chuckle. "I'm Kaede," she said.

"I'm Yamato," said Yamato friendly. "Nice to meet you."

"Naruto, how come you two know each other?" whispered Sakura while Kaede was talking with Yamato. "You called her by her real name."

"She's a friend of Kakashi-sensei's," answered Naruto. "And… she knew my parents."

"Your… parents?" asked Sakura. She looked at Kaede. _She can't be much older than twenty_, she thought._ She must have been so young when she knew Naruto's parents. How come she still remembers?_

"She's willing to tell me all kinds of stuff about my parents," said Naruto. He looked at the Fourth Hokage's face in the mountain. Sakura looked at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and looked at Kaede. "Kaede-neechan," he said. "We couldn't meet the other day. You still owe me some details on my parents."

"Sure," said Kaede. "You can ask me any time."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks," he said cheerfully.

Sakura didn't really understand what it was between the two of them, but she could feel some kind of bond between them already.

"So," said Kaede. "Mind showing me what that amazing technique is Kakashi is bragging about?"

"Not at all," said Naruto. "I was just gonna perform it anyway! Ok, stand back."

Sakura and Kaede took some distance as Naruto summoned another two Shadow Clones.

Yamato went back to his place, prepared for what could happen.

"What's that technique Yamato-san is using?" Kaede asked Sakura.

Sakura thought about the time the Kyuubi's chakra took over Naruto and attacked her. It took long before the wound he had given her was finally recovered.

"That's a long story," she said.

"Alright," called Naruto out to the crowd of Shadow Clones, "let's try again!"

"Yeah!" replied the Shadow Clones simultaneously.

A few of them could make a beginning Rasen Shuuriken. But they couldn't get any further than the shape.

"Oh! What… what is that…?" asked Kaede suddenly, startled.

Sakura was about to ask what, but she had already sensed it. When she saw red chakra flowing from one of the Clones, she yelled: "Yamato-taichou! Over there!"

Two tails appeared already and the Clone was destroying the Clones that were around him. He was losing control.

Yamato activated his Mokuton Jutsu, but the Shadow Clone was going on a rampage, moving swiftly from one place to another, dodging the technique.

"Damn it, he's fast!" cursed Yamato.

The original Naruto turned towards Sakura and Kaede and yelled: "Get away from there, quick!"

Instinctively, Sakura grabbed Kaede's arm and dragged her away.

"_Shit_!" She could hear Naruto swear behind her. "Yamato-taichou!"

"I'm _trying_ my best, Naruto!"

"He's going after them!"

_Oh no!_ Sakura tried to stay calm. The most important thing right now was to get herself and Kaede safe. But Kaede couldn't keep up.

"Kaede-san, please hang on!" she said. "Try and run as fast as you—"

When she looked behind them, she noticed that Yamato had caught the rampaging Clone. The Shadow Clone disappeared. The red chakra floated away and vanished.

Sakura sighed in relief. It was always painful to see Naruto like this, even if it was a Shadow Clone.

Kaede dropped down on her knees. She looked shocked.

Naruto ran towards them. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" said Sakura. "Kaede-san…"

Kaede looked at Naruto, her eyes wide with fear. "What… are you?"

_I guess she didn't know yet that Naruto's a Jinchuuriki_. Sakura sighed softly.

An awkward silence was between them until Yamato joined them.

"Naruto," he said. "I'm starting to worry about that Kyuubi cloak. It's coming out more and more often and lately the tails are formed faster."

"'Kyuubi'?" Kaede took a few careful passes backward. "You're… _you're_ the Kyuubi?"

"The Kyuubi is sealed inside his body," explained Sakura.

"I'm a Jinchuuriki," said Naruto, looking firmly at Kaede.

"But… why…? How…?" she asked.

"Kaede-san," said Yamato, "it's better for you to go back to the village now."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," said Naruto.

Sakura stood up. "Let's go back, Kaede-san," she said.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"I'm fine," said Sakura, forcing a careful smile. "Don't worry."

She walked Kaede, who was still in a kind of shock, back to Konoha.

"I'll bring you home," she said. "Where do you live?"

"It's ok, Sakura-chan," said Kaede. "There's someone I need to talk to first."

* * *

"… I see." Tsunade leaned with her elbows on her desk, pressing her forehead against the backs of her hands.

"It's not certain yet, Tsunade-sama," said Kakashi. "I mean, she was acting strange twice. We shouldn't jump to conclusions too quickly."

"Kakashi." Tsunade looked up. "If you'd thought that it was nothing, you wouldn't be here right now. I know you want to protect her, but you know as well as I do… what this could mean."

"I do," replied Kakashi reluctantly.

"I want you to watch her closely," said Tsunade. "This could be dangerous for the village."

"Do you… believe that it could have anything to do with the murders?" asked Kakashi.

Tsunade watched him for a few seconds before she stood up and looked out the window.

"It's very well likely that this is why she's being followed," said Tsunade quietly.

"The follower possibly being the murderer," finished Kakashi.

"I want you to note this in your report," instructed Tsunade. "I want you to write it down, and think of the possibilities."

"Yes, ma'am." Kakashi nodded.

"Dismissed."

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to those of you who'd hoped that Kaede would soon be revealed to Naruto as his sister. At the time, I thought the story needed a bit more plot before he finds out. Lol. Poor Naruto. Forgive me. m(_ _)m**


	16. Surprises

**A/N: I think you're going to like this chapter. ^^ Enjoy!**

**Oh, but first: yay, my first song recommendation! While rewriting parts of this chapter, I was listening "Love Is The End" by Keane. The slow, relaxed rythm and beautiful melody and lyrics compliment the atmosphere in this chapter. :3**

**So! "Love Is The End" by Keane. You can look it up on YouTube and play it on the background if you like. ^^**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Kakashi was working on his mission report when he heard a gentle knock on his door.

He opened up. "Huh? Kaede? Weren't you with Naruto and Sakura?"

Kaede's eyes were wide with horror.

"What happened?" asked Kakashi.

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto is a Jinchuuriki?" asked Kaede, sounding somewhat exhausted.

_Oh, crap. Don't tell me Naruto went Kyuubi in front of you. _"Ah, about that…" said Kakashi nervously. "Why don't you come in? Then I'll explain—"

"_Everything_?" finished Kaede. "Could you please tell me _all_ the things I need to know about, Kakashi? Because I keep getting surprised and I'm getting tired of it."

Kakashi exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry. Come on in." He moved aside to let her in. Kaede watched him as she entered the apartment. He closed the door without making a sound and led her toward the couch. "Here, sit down. Are you ok?"

"Just a bit short on answers," she snapped. "Tell me everything."

Kakashi made a gesture toward the couch and Kaede sat down.

"I'll make you some tea," said Kakashi. "And then I'll tell you everything."

Carefully telling her everything, Kakashi secretly wished he didn't have to be the one to tell her all this. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her feelings. She already had so much bad news to take.

"Father wouldn't…" she muttered. She looked pale. She grabbed her head with both hands, trembling. "I can't believe it…" she whispered. "Why would Father…"

"I know all this must difficult for you," said Kakashi. "I don't understand either. But I do know this: your father never did anything without a reason. I think he did it because he had faith in his son. He knew he would be strong enough to wield such great power inside his body."

"But… Naruto was only…" muttered Kaede.

"One of the seals that kept the Kyuubi locked inside Naruto's body, was removed about three years ago," continued Kakashi. "Because it was blocking most of Naruto's own chakra, too. But sometimes the chakra of the Kyuubi leaks out and takes control of his body. That's why we have Yamato to guard him while he's training. Only he can use the technique that can turn Naruto back to normal."

"I see…" whispered Kaede.

"I didn't want you to find out so soon," said Kakashi. "I wanted you to get used to the fact that you have a brother and your parents are…"

Kaede looked at him. She looked exhausted. "I know," she said.

"Let me get you some more tea," he said.

_At least now she knows everything she has to know_, he thought as he turned to the kitchen counter. _It's for the better. I'll just try and help her get through this._ But then the thought of Kaede's strange behaviour out in the training fields crossed his mind again. If it actually were a personality shift, he would be responsible for it. Careful not to let it show, he cursed himself for letting her go all those years ago.

He heard a movement behind him, but didn't turn around. He heard soft footsteps walk towards the window.

He poured in the green tea and turned to her. He was surprised to see what she was looking at.

It was a photograph he'd recently found in a box full of old stuff. The toddler Kaede's bright smile was always the first thing he noticed when looking at that picture. A thirteen-year-old version of himself was carrying the tot on his shoulders, a genuine smile marking his features, even behind the mask. The little Kaede beamed, waving enthusiastically to the camera as her short blonde twin tails danced in the movement.

_That was not too long before Obito died_, he mused.

Kakashi put the cup of tea on the counter and stepped soundlessly behind her, taking a better look at the picture.

"You were three years old back then," he said softly. Kaede flinched, but recovered the next second.

"I can't believe you still have this," she whispered.

"Of course," said Kakashi, fighting the sudden strong urge to lay his hands on her shoulders. "I couldn't just throw it away, no matter how guilty I felt when looking at it."

Kaede turned around, locking his gaze into her own. For a moment, he felt hypnotized by her ocean blue eyes, marked with a few green spots.

"It's weird," she said. "This photo is exactly how I remembered you. You've changed a lot."

"And yet I still tower over you," teased Kakashi.

Kaede gave a short, startled chuckle.

"You've changed even more," said Kakashi seriously.

Kaede blushed and looked at the picture again.

She put it back on the desk and stared at the floor, probably trying to avoid eye contact.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that_, he thought. But he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Before he even knew, his hands went automatically towards her cheeks, making her look up. She looked a little scared, but didn't move.

"What are you… doing?" asked Kaede slowly. She sounded so distracted.

"I'd never thought we'd ever be like this," said Kakashi. It was like he was losing control over his own words and actions. But it somehow felt right.

"Like… what?" asked Kaede.

"Standing here like this…" said Kakashi.

Kaede's face flushed even more red, but she remained silent.

"To think I used to hold you in my arms when you were a baby," he whispered. "And now I want to…"

One hand went to his mask, again on its own. Kakashi started slowly pulling down the mask.

"Kakashi…?" asked Kaede. This time, her voice sounded somewhat alarmed.

The mask had reached his chin. He pulled it down completely and waited for just a few seconds. That was enough to see her reaction. From the look on her face, she didn't seem displeased with what she saw at all. She seemed rather… fascinated.

He managed to suppress a chuckle. He didn't use the word often, but right now, he couldn't describe her better than as… cute.

His hand went back to her cheek. He cradled her face in his hands as he slowly leaned in. She froze.

_I must be crazy_, he thought to himself. _But she's not giving any sign of not wanting this…_

Their lips almost met, but then for some reason, the picture Kaede was still holding flashed through his mind. A thirteen-year-old Kakashi… carrying a three-year-old Kaede on his shoulders.

He stopped moving when he could feel the warmth of her lips, not quite touching them. He drew back to see Kaede's face. At first, she still seemed a little hypnotized – probably lost in thoughts – but less than a second later, she looked somewhat scared.

She pushed herself away from him and said: "I'm 10 years younger than you!" She watched him with her eyes wide-open, taking a few steps back.

_No, don't do that. Not again._

"I'm sorry," said Kakashi.

"Don't you do this to me, Kakashi," said Kaede softly. "Not you."

In spite of himself, Kakashi was starting to lose his patience. Why wouldn't she understand that he wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to do? And for that matter, did she really not want him to kiss her? Because if she didn't, why would she have allowed it to come so far? If he hadn't stopped himself, he was sure it would have happened.

"Kaede," he said more confidently. "I stopped. On my own. If you didn't want me to kiss you, then why didn't you do anything to stop me? I believe I've already told you dozens of times that I'd never do anything to hurt you. You still don't trust me?"

"Yes," replied Kaede. "Yes, I do, but… I mean, I…" She gave a desperate sigh. "I… I should go…"

She ran towards the door and tried to open it, but Kakashi had locked it when she'd come in. She turned around while still holding the door handle.

"Why did you lock it?" she asked nervously.

"Because we were talking about something important and I didn't want anybody to interrupt," said Kakashi.

"Please open it," said Kaede, sounding desperate now.

"In a minute," he said.

"What?" asked Kaede. "Kakashi, let me out!"

Kakashi took a few careful steps towards her. "Listen—"

"I'm serious, Kakashi," Kaede interrupted. "If you don't open this door right now, I'll scream."

"Kaede, we need to talk about this," said Kakashi calmly.

"About what?" asked Kaede. "We just almost made a mistake. Let's just… forget about it."

It was like his body got a mind of its own. Before he even realized what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her closely against him. Kaede froze, holding her breath. Still, his arms refused to let go of her.

"I realized it just now." He spoke, again, without knowing what he was doing.

"Realize what?" she asked carefully, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

"I think I'm really…" whispered Kakashi while caressing her head, "… in love with you."

_I can't believe I'd ever say something like this_, he thought to himself.

Kaede jerked out of his arms and grabbed the door handle.

"Let me go," she begged him. Something like panic was rising in her voice.

"Kaede…" whispered Kakashi carefully.

"You don't mean this," said Kaede, much to Kakashi's surprise.

"What?" He gently grabbed her upper arm, turning her back to him, not too aggressively. He looked deeply into her eyes. After a few seconds of silence, he asked: "You think I don't mean it?"

"You don't," said Kaede quietly. She didn't seem as scared as she did a moment ago, but she was watching him warily.

"And what makes you so certain?" asked Kakashi, feeling for a moment as though he was lecturing her.

"What makes _you_ so certain?" retorted Kaede. Again, she managed to surprise Kakashi. _It must be running in the family_, he mused.

"This is wrong," said Kaede. "There's an age difference of ten years between us. You just said you used to hold me when I was a baby. You were already a Chuunin when I was born."

"I don't care about that," said Kakashi. Rather reluctantly, he reached for the key in his pocket. "But… if you truly believe that this is wrong…" He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "… then you can leave now. I won't stop you. And I won't try anything like this again."

He waited. Waited for what Kaede was going to do now. She seemed to be hesitating as well. She looked at the door with a sort of longing. But then she looked at him, her eyes scanning his entire face. When she finally let go of the door handle and opened her mouth to speak, he knew for certain.

"For… for how long have you been…?" she asked carefully.

"I think…" said Kakashi quietly, "… about as long as you've been in love with me."

"W-what?" asked Kaede.

"Ever since you came back," explained Kakashi, "I knew you were different from everyone I know. Since you opened up to me, told me how you've struggled to keep on living. The night you fell ill when we were standing at the memorial stone. That was when I know: 'I won't let this girl – this _woman_ – ever get away from me again. She belongs here. With me.' We've become more than just childhood friends over the past few days. And I know that deep down, you feel so, too."

The silence that followed lasted for minutes.

"Why are you so sure about this?" she asked.

Kakashi smiled. "Because if I were wrong," he whispered, "then you would've fled out of this room as soon as I'd unlocked the door."

Kaede stared at him with a mixture of realization and defeat.

A lot more confident of himself now, Kakashi reached up to her face. His fingertips brushed over the soft skin of her cheek, his thumb pressing lightly on her lips. Kaede didn't do anything to stop him. The look in her eyes told him that it was ok. She was nervous, he could tell. Then again, he was a little nervous, as well. His heart was racing in his chest.

_Should I really…?_

His other hand, which was still on her upper arm, slid up to the back of her neck. Kaede shivered, but then she leaned slightly into his hand on her cheek.

Now the hesitation was gone. Kakashi tilted his head down, his lips first carefully brushing hers before Kaede actually leaned in to kiss him. Surprise taking over for less than half a second, he kissed her back. Her lips, her face, her hair, everything was so soft.

He was even more surprised when he felt her arms wrap around his waist, holding him tightly, her hands clinging on to the upper back of his shirt. His hand let go of the side of her face, and landed on her back, drawing her even closer to him. Kaede's breathing was getting heavier and he could feel her heart pounding against his. Her chest was so soft against his.

The world around them seemed to disappear for a moment, as well as their history together and their age difference. It didn't matter. They belonged together.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Y-yeah," said Kaede quietly, her face still flushed.

She leaned with her forehead on his chest. "What's going to happen from here?" she whispered. "We can't do this. I'm ten years—"

"—younger than me," finished Kakashi. "I know."

"I'm just saying… I'm not an adult yet…" said Kaede. "It's just strange… It's not like I haven't… done this… before." She shivered against him.

"Shh, it's ok," whispered Kakashi.

"What should we do?" asked Kaede.

Kakashi answered her question by kissing her again, only for a few seconds.

"Only if you want it, too," he whispered.

"I don't know, Kakashi," said Kaede. "I'm just a little confused right now."

"Alright," Kakashi said. He pulled his mask back up. "I won't touch you until you're sure about your own feelings." _And about yourself altogether_, he added mentally.

Kaede nodded slowly. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," said Kakashi. "I can wait."

Kaede sighed one more time before she withdrew her arms and took a few small steps back.

"I, umm… should be getting back home," she said shyly.

Kakashi really didn't want her to leave, but he had just promised to wait for her. Then again, there was still his mission to keep a close eye on her. But how could he keep her here without having her suspect anything?

She was already opening the door; her movements slow, almost reluctant.

"Wait."

She turned her head to look at him. Now he had to think of something.

That was when an important thought struck him.

"What about Naruto?"

Kaede flinched lightly at his name. "I…" she started, but then she looked at the floor, puzzling. "I… don't know yet." She looked back at Kakashi. "I need to figure things out before I can give you an answer to that."

Kakashi nodded. "I understand that."

Kaede smiled vaguely. "Well then… I'll see you later." She stepped outside.

Kakashi leaned into the doorframe. "How about another training session tomorrow?" he asked.

"Aren't you busy?" she asked. "I mean, don't you have any missions to attend to?"

"Right now, _you're_ my mission," answered Kakashi.

"But—"

"No buts. Tomorrow morning. Or do you have to work in the morning?"

"Err, no. No, work starts at 1 pm."

"8 am it is. I promise I'll be on time."

Kaede laughed. "Don't make any promises you can't keep. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Kakashi nodded. "See ya."

He watched her walk down the stairs, then he closed the door. Automatically heading for the kitchen counter, he found the tea he had poured in for her. It had gotten cold. Pouring it into the sink, all he could think of was how she had repeatedly surprised him. And how he had never felt so weird and so good as he had when they'd kissed.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long again. After all that's happened in the past week, I've been kind of stressed out. Earthquakes, tsunami, exploding nuclear plants, enough reasons to postpone my 5 months of studying in Kyoto. However, Kyoto is safe from all that, but the government gives a negative travalling advice to all of Japan, instead of just the Kanto region. *sigh* My flight was scheduled next week Friday. Q.Q**

**So I'll have to wait and see if I can still go. If I can, then I'll still try and post new chapters as quickly as possible. Please be patient with me! Sorry! (.;)**


	17. The Recollection of Kaede

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the delay! I've just moved to my new apartment in - guess what - Kyoto! And I've been terribly busy. Geez, in my country people would never notice me, but here people keep staring at my blonde head. Some find it fascinating, others find it scary (yeah, they think I don't understand what they're saying...).**

**Anyway! I've been changing the plot from here, since I didn't really like the original one, after all. That's why writing this chapter and the next took so long.**

**To compensate for all the time I made you guys wait, I'll upload two chapters today. Don't worry, the next one is a lot longer.**

**Hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

It was dusk, and the main street was crowded. Naruto had just parted ways with Sakura and Yamato, on his way to Ichiraku. His thoughts were clouding his mind so much; he barely even noticed there was anyone on the street.

_Why can't I do this? The Kyuubi's chakra comes out almost every day now. And this time it was right in front of Kaede-neechan, too. She must be freaked out._

The image of a terrified Sakura flashed before his eyes. He had hurt her, _scared_ her. He'd so hoped it would never happen again… but he had known better. He knew the risks of this training right from the start. But he had to master this technique. He had to.

_Sasuke…_

A slim hand landing softly on his upper arm woke him up from his thoughts. A pair of blue eyes caught his own, looking warily, but firmly at him.

"Kaede-neechan," he said.

Kaede stared at him for the longest time before her eyes finally softened and a faint smile appeared on her face.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

Naruto nodded slowly and they moved to the side of the street.

"Listen," started Kaede, sounding a little insecure, "about what happened… You know."

"Yeah," muttered Naruto. "I know."

Kaede shifted, looking away. Her lips moved a bit, but no sound came out. It was as though she was trying to find her words. After a while, she sighed and looked back at him.

"I'm not going to lie to you. You scared me back there. I… I was scared out of my _mind_."

Naruto looked at his feet, feeling embarrassed.

"You must have been having it so tough."

Her words made him look back at her in surprise. Her eyes showed something that looked like compassion, worry, and something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Wielding such enormous demonic power inside you," she elaborated. "And being feared and hated for it. You must have been so lonely."

Before Naruto even knew what was going on, he was locked in her embrace. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and her ear was leaning against his.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Naruto froze. Paying not much attention to the people around them, staring at them as they passed, he was trying his best to comprehend what was going on here.

"What… what for?" he asked.

Kaede pulled back, withdrawing her arms. A tear was rolling down her cheek, but she smiled.

"Everything," she answered. "For running away."

"Running away?" repeated Naruto. "That Shadow Clone was chasing you. Anyone would've run. Who knows what could've happened if you didn't."

Kaede blinked, but then she snorted, followed by a soft laugh.

"W-what?" asked Naruto. _Is she laughing at me?_

"No, nothing," laughed Kaede. "I'm sorry. Hey, wanna hear more about your parents?"

"Eh?"

_I really can't figure this lady out_, he thought.

"Umm, sure," he replied. Right after he said it, his stomach drew her attention with a mighty roar. _Damn it…_

"How about we grab a bite?" Kaede suggested. "My treat."

Naruto felt the smile on his face appear in an instant.

"Now we're talkin'," he cheered. "Ever had Ichiraku Ramen before?"

"Umm, no?" Kaede tilted her head lightly.

* * *

"This is the best food I've ever had!" She quickly put her hand on her mouth, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it that loud."

"Are you kidding?" said Ichiraku with a big smirk on his face. "Say it even louder! Let people know that my ramen is the best."

"This is really good," said Kaede.

"Told ya Ichiraku is the best," said Naruto. "I come here almost every day."

Kaede looked at him. "Every day?" she repeated. The questions she had wanted to ask him rose up again.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked while Naruto was finishing his fourth bowl of ramen.

"Wha'?" asked Naruto with his mouth full.

"You… grew up on your own, right?" asked Kaede.

Naruto swallowed and looked at her. "Yeah," he said.

"Well… did people come and visit you? Or offer you something to eat?" asked Kaede.

"No," said Naruto. He stared at his now empty bowl. "I grew up on my own. I didn't have any friends. Everyone hated me."

"But… you never did anything wrong, did you?" asked Kaede.

"Heh… I used to pull pranks on everyone," said Naruto with a faint smile.

"I know all about that," Ichiraku confirmed. "But that was really because he wanted to get people's attention. Right, Naruto?"

"Maybe," answered Naruto. "But I'm not like that anymore. I've changed ever since I became a ninja." He looked at her. "Iruka-sensei was the first to believe in me. You know Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah, I know him," answered Kaede. "A little. I'm glad he's such a good friend to you."

"What about you, Kaede-neechan?" asked Naruto. "I just told you about _my_ life, so now it's your turn. You told me you left Konoha when you were little, right?"

"Well… yeah," Kaede sighed. "That was 15 years ago, when…" She hesitated whether she should finish the sentence or not. She looked away.

"When what?" asked Naruto.

"When… the Kyuubi…" she whispered.

"Oh."

"I was evacuated with the other children," she continued. "We were brought to an orphanage in the next village by the Genin, while all the Chuunin and Jounin tried to stop the Kyuubi. A few days later, most of the children were picked up by their parents or relatives. But many children were told their parents were killed in action. And I was told my parents didn't want me back… and I believed them."

She clenched her teeth.

"I ran away," she continued. "I went from town to town. First, I didn't want to go back to Konoha. But after a few years, I really wanted to see them again. So I came back, only to find out that they're dead."

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto. "Why didn't he pick you up?"

"He wanted to," said Kaede, "even though I always thought he had abandoned me, too. But it turns out that… he thought I was dead, like all his other friends."

"So… what kept you going before you decided to come back?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know," said Kaede. "I mean, even at that age, I thought a lot about killing myself, but… something inside me told me I shouldn't."

A short silence fell.

"You…" Kaede looked at Ichiraku, who was staring at her. "Are you… Hey, aren't you—"

_Oh, no, no, no, no!_

Kaede flailed slightly with her hands, stopping the old man in the middle of his sentence. He did stop, nodding comprehendingly. Kaede thanked him mentally.

"So umm, what about you?" she asked Naruto quickly. "What kept you going all these years?"

Naruto gave her a strange look. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"What?" asked Kaede as nonchalantly as possible.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched her.

_Crap, I didn't want him to find out like this_, thought Kaede.

"Nee-chan," mumbled Naruto.

_Eek! He knows!_

"You're not… some kind of celebrity, are you?"

…

That question made Kaede almost fall off her stool. She couldn't help but laugh again.

"_What_?" asked Naruto, sounding annoyed now. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry," said Kaede, forcing herself to stop laughing. "You don't catch on fast, do you?"

"Huh?"

"No, nothing. Sorry. I'll explain later, ok?"

"… Sure."

He was still annoyed. She could hear it in his voice.

"So… You still haven't answered my question," she said to change the subject. "What kept you going all those years?"

Naruto stared into her eyes before a faint smile appeared on his face.

"My dream to become Hokage," he answered. "I've always been determined to become the number one ninja in this village and make everyone acknowledge my existence."

"That's a beautiful dream," said Kaede. "Do your best. You can make it."

Naruto smirked. "Thank you, nee-chan," he said.

* * *

When Kaede was almost home, she got a bad feeling in her stomach.

_I'm being followed… Is it Kakashi? No…_ A sudden shiver had her standing still for a few seconds. This alarming feeling… _No… It can't be…!_

Panic took over and she started to run. Away. Away. _I have to get away! He's found me!_

But it was too late. Someone grabbed her from behind, covered her mouth and dragged her into an abandoned alley, pinning her against the wall in a firm grip. Kaede struggled, but when the man started to speak, she froze.

"Long time no see, Michiko," he said. "Do you recognize me?"

Kaede was too afraid to move.

"Yeah, I thought you would," the man said. "Then I guess you already know what I'm gonna do with you. I'm gonna take you back home."

Kaede pulled herself together and bit his hand until he bled and let go. As the man screamed in pain, she used one of Kakashi's techniques to free herself and ran as fast as she could.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself while running away.

The man chased her. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her onto the ground. His knee rested heavily on her back and his free hand wandered through her hair before firmly grasping it in a painful grip. Still, Kaede was too afraid to make a sound.

"Did you really think you could escape from _me_?" he asked. "You can never escape. No matter where you go, I'll always find you. You know that."

He aggressively pulled her hair, making her position more than uncomfortable. His other hand let go of her wrist and slid up her arm, to her shoulder, to her neck. Kaede felt her breath get caught in her throat. Tears were already threatening to come out.

"I'm taking you back home now," he said again. "If you don't come obediently, I won't forgive you. I think you know what your punishment would be."

Kaede couldn't suppress a frightened whimper, one tear sliding down her cheek.

"And don't even _think_ about running away again," he whispered. Kaede bit her lip so that she wouldn't scream.

"Now, if you see someone familiar on the way," the man said, "don't look at them. And if they talk to you, you act normal. Got it?"

He tugged at her hair even more strongly, forcing her on to her knees.

_Kakashi… Help… I don't want to go back. Not there. Please, Kakashi, help me!_

Her internal plea was interrupted by the man's voice.

"I _said_, you got it?"

"Y-yes!" Kaede's voice was high with fear.

"Good. Stop crying." He roughly removed his hands. "Get up."

Kaede felt weak, but gathered her strength to get up.

This was someone who couldn't be messed with.

* * *

**A/N: On to the next chapter! (Oh, but if you could spare a minute for a review, that would be lovely~! ^^;)**


	18. Iwao

**A/N: Wow... this chapter is... GINORMOUS! O.O**

**Anyway, this'll explain to you how Kaede came to be Kaede even after everything she's been through in the past, and why she's being taken away again. (Don't worry, I won't let her go away that easily. :3)**

**Enjoy! :D**

**(Fyi: The parts in italics are memories. Just sayin'. :P)**

* * *

_Kaede stood next to the window, watching as a soft breeze carried away the blooming cherry blossoms of the temple's garden. She couldn't remember feeling so peaceful before in her life._

"_Maho-sama," she started before she looked from the window to the elderly woman, who sat in a chair next her, reading a book. Maho looked up with a smile._

"_Today is such a lovely day," said Kaede. "May I go for a stroll down the garden?"_

"_Of course, dear," said Maho, closing her book._

"_If it is possible," said Kaede, gathering some courage to speak her mind, "I would like to go by myself today."_

_Maho blinked, but then smiled again and nodded. "Very well. If you do need me to accompany you, don't be afraid to ask."_

"_Thank you, Maho-sama." Kaede made a polite bow towards the elderly woman and headed outside._

"_If you happen to see Iwao-kun out there," Maho called after Kaede, "tell him I want to talk to him."_

_Kaede looked at her over her shoulder with a smile. "I will, Maho-sama."_

_She talked about Iwao as though he were a boy, but in fact, he was slightly older than Kaede and very tall. When Kaede first entered the temple three years ago, she was in a severely traumatized state. Iwao had scared her with his height. It had taken many moons before she finally got used to him, and in the end, the two became friends._

_Though Kaede was always too anxious to go outside by herself, afraid that she might be taken again, Iwao had played a big part in helping her get over that fear._

_Kaede stepped into the huge garden, the sunlight making her ocean blue flower-printed silk kimono shine. She took small steps, strolling between the cherry trees and enjoying the cool breeze that went though her hair on this warm day. She took a moment to stand still, close her eyes and smell the spring air. _

"_Oh? I think this is the first time I've ever seen you alone, Micchan."_

_She recognized the voice immediately, but the playful way he shortened her alias to 'Micchan' gave him away completely. Kaede smiled and turned her head to find Iwao right next to her._

"_I just felt like today was a good day to try."_

"_So, how do you like it so far?"_

"_It's… not bad. I don't feel scared."_

"_That's good. This is a huge step for you, you know that?"_

_Kaede nodded. "Maho-sama wishes to speak to you."_

"_I see. Are you ok on your own?"_

"_Yes, I'll be fine."_

_Iwao turned and took a few quiet paces before he stopped._

"_Micchan."_

_Kaede turned around, facing his back._

"_I think you'll be able to leave soon. Have you decided on where to go yet?"_

_Kaede's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't sure she was ready to go back to the outside world alone._

"_I… I don't know. I was thinking of going back to… to my hometown."_

"_I see," said Iwao, still not turning to face her. "The thing is, I'll be leaving this place soon, as well. I'm going to live somewhere less concealed."_

"_You're leaving?"_

"_Yeah. If you'd like, you can stay with me for a couple days until you're ready to travel by yourself."_

_Kaede looked up at the sky, stretching endlessly above them._

"_I… Thank you. I'd like that."_

* * *

Kaede kept staring at the ground as they walked. She was too afraid to look up or make any sounds. She could feel his eyes burning into her, warning her that another attempt to escape would result into something even worse than what was waiting for her back in his mansion. She couldn't oppress a shiver.

"Act normal," hissed the man behind her.

"I'm sorry, Iwao-sama," whispered Kaede.

* * *

"_Whoa!"_

_Kaede felt so small in this huge foyer._

_Iwao chuckled behind her, putting his baggage beside him on the floor. "You like it?"_

_Kaede looked at him, overwhelmed with shock and surprise._

"_Are you serious? I didn't even know you were this rich!"_

"_Yeah, well, my father has some fairly… well growing… business. I'm kind of following in his footsteps. Anyway, I'll show you to your room. You have your own bathroom. You can stay here as long as you like."_

"_My own bathroom…" _

_Kaede flinched slightly when Iwao laid a soft hand on her shoulder. Iwao merely smiled at this._

"_Right this way," he said._

_Kaede could have sworn she heard something like… eagerness in his voice._

"_Let's see," said Iwao after two minutes of walking. Het let go of her shoulder. "Here it is. Go ahead."_

_Kaede looked from Iwao to the door. Something was suddenly troubling her. She just didn't know what. She looked back at Iwao. He smiled at her, raising his eyebrows. _

Just… just what am I thinking_, she thought. _This should be about the safest place in the world…

_Hesitantly, she reached for the door handle, carefully opening the door._

"… _Eh?"_

_There were six huge men wearing suits, turning their heads towards her. And none of them looked friendly._

_Kaede automatically took two steps back, looking at Iwao._

"_W-what is this? Who are they?"_

_She noticed that Iwao's facial expression had changed, as well. Suddenly, the look in his eyes was… scary. _

"_Iwao…"_

_Iwao looked inside the room. _

"_Is this her, Sir?" asked one of the men._

"_Yes, this is her," replied Iwao. An evil smirk marked his face. "Isn't she a cutie?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, dragging her into the room._

"_No…" Kaede's voice went high with fear._

"_Don't worry," said Iwao. The smirk faded, but the scary look in his eyes remained as he slid his arm around her waist and pressed her against him. "You don't have to do it with anyone but me."_

"_But I don't want to—"_

"_However," he interrupted her, "I do need you for something else. I'll use you for something of much greater importance." His gaze was aimed at the group of men. "Gentlemen, she's finally here. The ultimate weapon."_

_All six men were smirking._

"_I'll count on you to have her do her job properly. You there, you go make the appointment. You two will guard this door from the outside. Under no circumstances will you open it until we're done here." He gave Kaede's side a playful squeeze. "The rest will go back to their own businesses."_

"_Yes, Sir."_

* * *

Just as they almost left the village, they were about to pass Iruka. Kaede kept her eyes focused on the ground.

"Kaede-chan," said Iruka. Kaede pretended like she didn't hear him.

"Hey, where're you going?" asked Iruka. Now Kaede was forced to look up and lie to him.

"Just… taking a walk," said Kaede, forcing a smile.

"And who's this?" asked Iruka, looking somewhat suspiciously at Iwao.

"He's… an old friend," said Kaede nervously.

"I'm Ishii Iwao," said the man quickly.

"Nice to… meet you," said Iruka carefully. He looked at Kaede, his eyes questioning, but Kaede quickly avoided his gaze.

"Well, I'm off," said Kaede, doing her utter best to sound as normal as possible. She walked on without looking back and Iwao walked right beside her. He laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it a bit too hard for comfort.

"Well done," he whispered.

* * *

_Even the soft bed she was lying on couldn't make her feel comfortable. She lay, curled up, seeking as many sheets as she could in order to cover herself. Tears kept streaming from her eyes, staining the sheets. _

"_You should've behaved," said Iwao, re-buttoning his shirt. "Then it might've been more pleasant for both of us." He sat back down on the bed and laid his hand on her shoulder. _

_Kaede flinched automatically. She heard Iwao sigh, but didn't dare to look at him._

"_Try and understand, Micchan," he said with fake gentleness. The nickname he'd given her when they first met suddenly sounded awful. "I care about you. I really do. Ever since I first saw you, I knew you were something special. And once I got to know you, I really grew attached to you. Your kindness, your strength, your willpower… And now, the softness of your skin…" He slid the sheets from her shoulder, caressing the revealed skin._

_Kaede shivered. Iwao placed his hand on her cheek, raising her head to face him. "… Your crying face… I've always found it so beautiful…" He let go of her and stood up. "To think that underneath all that, you're cold, homicidal and demonic…"_

_Kaede was afraid to move, but she did look at him in confusion._

_Iwao smirked. "Hard to imagine, isn't it? The first time I saw you, wasn't in the old temple. It was when you murdered one of the Feudal Lord's men."_

… What?

"_I saw him chasing you right outside the village, so I got curious. Maybe you were a fugitive, or maybe that soldier hadn't earned his position anyway. I found out soon enough, when he caught up to you and tried to tear off your clothes. He probably thought you two were alone out there in the forest. And then it happened."_

_His eyes grew wider, more evil._

"_I saw blood spouting out of his back. You were so calm, as though it didn't surprise you at all. He fell and you laughed."_

"_No…"_

"_Yes. You killed him in cold blood. And you know how?"_

_Kaede covered her ears. "You're lying…"_

_Iwao grabbed both her wrists firmly, pinning them down on the bed. He hovered above her, his gaze piercing into hers, the smirk on his face growing even wider._

"_You used a Bloodline Jutsu called Air Slash Jutsu. That means you're related to the Uzumaki clan. It's a jutsu that allows a limited amount of air to form ultra-thin blades of wind, cutting your opponent merciless until what's left is no longer human. An amazing Forbidden Technique. I knew right away that you'd become of good use to me someday. Those three years of earning your trust were worth it."_

_Kaede struggled. "I don't believe you! I'm not a murderer!"_

"_No, _you_ aren't," said Iwao. "Your other half, however, is a brutal man slaughterer."_

"_My… other half?"_

"_Don't tell me you've never had any blackouts? Or never ended up somewhere, not knowing how you even got there? Drenched in blood…"_

"_What are you… saying…?" But then it came through to her. Suddenly, everything made sense. The same thing had happened to her four times before she entered the old temple._

"_I'm talking about the other you," explained Iwao. "Your personality is split."_

"_That… that just can't be…" _

"_It's true. Quite amazing, isn't it? One half is a pure, innocent, frightened young woman. The other half is a bloodthirsty, merciless killer. And that other side of you is going to rid me of all the pests in my life without leaving any kind of trace."_

"_No!"_

_Kaede gathered all her courage, glaring into the man's eyes, which widened briefly in surprise. The smirk on his face disappeared as well._

"_No?" he repeated. He shook his head and tisked. "You poor girl. Have you already forgotten where you stand?" One hand released her to remove the sheets wrapped around her body._

"_No, NO!" Kaede screamed as Iwao rested his lips between her breasts. "Don't! Not again!"_

_Iwao looked up at her face and smirked again. "Oh, how I love your crying face."_

_This was too much. After all these years of intensive therapy at the temple, why did this have to happen again?_

_When Kaede had entered the temple, she was in a severely traumatized state. She had come to a point where she trusted nobody anymore, not even women. Iwao and Maho had found her and taken her in. It had taken a few weeks for Kaede to even talk to Maho. Slowly, she and Iwao helped her get over her fear of people, though physical contact had been something she couldn't get used to until about a year ago._

_But this… This was exactly the kind of physical contact she had hoped to never have to experience again. Of all the times people had betrayed her, this had to be the worst. How could she ever live on like this?_

_But still… Her mother, her father, Kakashi… She wanted to see them. To ask them why they had abandoned her and never looked for her. She wanted to see them. Badly._

* * *

Finally, they left through the main gate, out to the forest.

"I can't wait 'till we get home," said Iwao casually, like nothing was going on at all. "You know, I'm kind of glad you ran away. Because at first, I went easy on you because you were so innocent, so delicate. But you do have guts for trying to run from me like that. Even though it was useless." He wrapped his fingers around her arm, tugging her more towards him as they walked. "You've given me a reason to go all out on you this time. I won't hold back anymore. And I know you're not going to like it, but… when you do something bad, you have to be punished. And what you did was bad. A real bad mistake."

Kaede felt a shiver run up her spine.

_Kakashi… I'm sorry…_

"Consider this a lesson," said Iwao. "You won't be so lucky if you ever try this again. Remember that."

* * *

_Kaede shifted on the bench. She could feel the eyes of Iwao's men on her, watching from a distance as her 'appointment' could arrive any moment now._

_She sighed. She felt incredibly uncomfortable in the revealing dress they had put on her. It was a black, very short dress with a very deep V-cut, barely covering her._

_The handsome man who approached her was just slightly taller than her. He stood in front of her, making it impossible for her to stand up without getting too close. Kaede was scared. She knew all too well why he came, and why she was forced to wear such a daring dress._

_The man smiled down at her. "Looks like Ishii got it right this time," he said. He sounded so friendly, as if he were merely talking to an old friend. "The girls he usually sends me were never quite what I'm looking for, but you…" He tugged a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "You suit my tastes just perfectly."_

_Kaede turned away, blushing, scared._

_The man chuckled. "He told me you were shy. Don't worry. It'll be fun." He gestured to help her up, reaching his hand out to her. Kaede had no choice but to accept it, but as soon as she got up, he snaked an arm around her shoulders._

"_What do you want to do first?" he asked. "We've got all day, so just name it."_

_Despite of what he'd hired her for, he seemed really kind. Then again, this very moment was what she was being used for, too._

"_I…" She hesitated._

"_Hm?" The man smiled down at her. He seemed so careless. What was Iwao planning to do to him and why? Could it be that this wasn't his true face, and he was actually just as bad a person as Iwao? She could never forgive him for hi betrayal, for making her even do this!_

_But, she had no choice. If she didn't obey, she would suffer. That was what he'd promised her._

_Guilt taking over, Kaede started the lie: "I… I like to… take walks. Around the forest."_

"_Ah, I see." The guilt grew at the warmth of his voice. "I like forest strolls too, every now and then. Let's go for a little bit, then."_

* * *

"I have another task for you," said Iwao. "Only this time, I'll have you restrained before you run off again."

Kaede's breath got caught in her throat.

_Task? Don't tell me…!_

She looked at the man walking nonchalantly beside her and stopped.

"You don't mean…"

Iwao stopped walking as well and looked at her.

"Yes, there's another pest I want you to get rid of. As soon as possible. And it won't be your last one."

"But I, I don't want to kill!"

Kaede felt her heart racing at the thought of…

"You're a little late. You've already killed so many. They probably all deserved it, though, but still, a life is a life."

"No one deserves to have their life taken away!" Suddenly, she was no longer afraid to speak her mind.

"You're the one who took those lives." He said it as though he was lecturing her.

"No, no, no! I don't want to kill! I'd never kill!"

As her breathing was speeding up, she saw Iwao's face starting to show signs of alarm. He grasped her shoulders.

"Don't _panic_!" He ordered. He rested his hands firmly on her cheeks. "Breathe normally!"

She couldn't help it anymore. Something was happening to her. Remembering the last time this happened brought something up, she just didn't know what. All she knew at the moment was that it was getting harder and harder to breathe normally, and something was forcing its way into her mind.

* * *

_It wasn't like she hadn't expected this. As soon as they were sure to be alone, he started pressing her against a tree, pecking her neck. And even though this wasn't new to her, it was a nightmare every time it happened. The nice, handsome man, who had brought her here, wasn't going easy on her. His hands were all over her body, underneath her already scarce clothing, trying to rid her of them. _

"_S-stop…" begged Kaede, tears streaming down her face._

_The man looked at her and smiled. "So you _are_ being forced into doing this," he said. "What makes you obey him? Family? Or maybe… a dark secret?"_

_Kaede's eyes widened._

"_Oh, so that's it?" asked the man. "Hard to imagine. You seem so innocent, so pure… Well, except maybe down there." He laughed, making Kaede feel even weaker and helpless._

"_Oh well," he continued, "doesn't matter. I don't know what Ishii's told you about me, but I'm not gentle when it comes to sex. But he told me you've got plenty of experience, so I won't hold back, anyway. Just make sure you behave. Even better: you'll work for me. You'll attract enough men to visibly increase my income."_

"_No…"_

"_Yes."_

_Her freedom… if this plan of Iwao's failed, she was sure to never see her family again. And what's worse: she would be forced to do this for maybe the rest of her life!_

_But…_

"_I'd rather die than work for you."_

… Who…? Did… Did I just…?

_She felt dizzy. She had spoken without knowing. It was as though someone else was talking for her._

"_Or even better… You'll be the one to die today."_

_That was the last sentence that escaped her mouth before a familiar, cold darkness clouded her eyes and left her blind, falling into a space full of nothing until she'd awake again._

So that is… the other me…

"… _awake?"_

_Kaede's eyelids felt heavy, but she had to open them. The voice that echoed through her head, it had to have an owner. A woman. _

"_Welcome back," said the gentle voice. "Can you open your eyes?"_

_Kaede opened her eyes, looking at the friendly face watching over her. It took a moment for her to wake up entirely, but when she did, numerous questions popped up in her mind._

Where am I? What happened? How did I end up here? Who is…?

_She sat up straight. A wave of dizziness rose up._

"_Easy, there," said the woman. "How are you feeling?"_

_Kaede looked at her. "Where… am I?" she asked._

"_My husband found you in the woods. You were unconscious. He brought you here and I changed your clothes." A worried frown marked her forehead. "Do you… remember what happened to you?"_

_The last thing Kaede remembered was that man, his hands, his voice, even though it sounded so friendly, it was determining her very fate. _

_But what happened from there…_

"_No, I don't," said Kaede softly. "Not everything."_

"_Did you… did you witness it?" asked the woman insecurely._

"_Witness what?" asked Kaede._

_The woman hesitated. "The… murder."_

… Murder… Murder? Oh no, I didn't…

"_Are you ok? You're awfully pale…"_

It was me… I killed him… I killed him…

_She stood up._

"_Oh! Don't get up yet!"_

"_I'm sorry…" Kaede tried to sound as normal as possible. "You've been too kind. But I really have to go."_

He might find me here… I have to get to Konoha, where I'll be safe…

* * *

**A/N: And that's how she decided to come back to Konoha.**

**I'm sorry for all the shifting between past and present - must be confusing. But I hope you could make something out of it. In case you didn't notice: something's about to happen in the present time... *dun dun DUN***

**Please forgive me for the huge delay. I'll try and upload the next chapter as fast as I can.**

**And please let me know what you think. :3 See you next chapter!**


	19. Murder

**A/N: This chapter is where I stopped editing the original story and started rewriting the rest of the new version. I can't help it; the story's got a mind of its own now! .**

**Hope you'll like it! ^^**

* * *

"Kakashi! Are you there?"

Iruka's voice had an unusual uneasy tone in it. Usually he was always calm and collected.

Kakashi opened the front door. His eyes were slightly widened with worry.

"Iruka, what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing… Well, maybe… I don't know," Iruka replied clumsily. "Kakashi, do you know anything about a man named Ishii Iwao?"

"No, I haven't," said Kakashi. "What about him?"

Iruka paused, probably trying to find the right words. This must be serious.

"I'm not sure, but… Well… The thing is… Kaede-chan went to take a walk with him outside the village. Apparently he's an old friend of hers."

_What?_

"She was acting strangely, Kakashi. And I kind of have a bad feeling about this Ishii guy. I thought maybe you would know who he is, but… I'm starting to worry about her. I mean, why would they be walking outside the village at this hour?"

Something twisted in Kakashi's chest.

_This must be the man who was after her… Damn it! Damn it! _

He punched the doorframe.

"When did you see them?" he asked, not minding the worry sounding in his own voice.

"Just now," said Iruka.

In a flash, Kakashi put on his vest, forehead protector and shoes.

"I'll go with you," said Iruka. "They can't have gone far."

Kakashi looked at him for a second, then shook his head. "No. You go and report this to the Hokage. There's something she needs to know."

"Naruto! Naruto, open up!"

It took a few seconds until Naruto opened the front door to his apartment. He looked like he just woke up, wearing his idiotic looking sleeping hat and pyjamas.

"Sensei?" he asked. "What are you doing here? What time is it, anyway?"

"Naruto, get dressed," instructed Kakashi. "Hurry."

Suddenly, Naruto looked wide-awake.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's Kaede," said Kakashi. "She's gone. I'm sure she's been kidnapped."

Naruto instantly headed for his bedroom and came out a few seconds later, wearing his jacket and tying his forehead protector.

"You know where they could've gone?" he asked. He sounded seriously alarmed.

"We'll find them," said Kakashi. "But we'll have to hurry. Who knows what this guy might do to her."

Less than three minutes later, the two shinobi were outside the village, running into the woods.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto spoke up for the first time since they departed. "Do you know who took her?"

"Not exactly," replied Kakashi. "But I knew she'd fled from someone before she came to Konoha. I just didn't expect this guy to actually be able to kidnap her here. Just what were those guards thinking?"

Naruto looked at him as they jumped from tree to tree.

_I'll have to tell him_, thought Kakashi.

"Naruto… This is very serious. This man… is probably the man who's behind the murders."

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"How do you…?"

"There's something you should know about Kaede. And I want you to pay very close attention."

Naruto nodded.

Kakashi paused for a moment before he spoke up again. "You know she used to live here, right? She was evacuated during the attack of the Kyuubi and disappeared soon after. We, in the village, thought she was…" He sighed. "Well, the fact is, she ran away. She's been to several places in this country and the neighbouring countries."

He looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. "The place she was evacuated to, was that old orphanage we visited during our mission. She'd somehow escaped the brutal murder that happened back then. The scent of blood we followed during the mission led us to the same place Kaede had gone after the first murder; that place where the second murder took place, not long after the first one."

"So what are you trying to say, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I discovered a link between Kaede and the murders. And she's told me that this dangerous man was after her. Naruto, don't you find it odd that the last murder took place right before she returned to Konoha?"

It looked like Naruto was starting to understand, but Kakashi decided to just say it straight away.

"This man must be the murderer."

Naruto's eyes went wide again, and he immediately sped up.

"That bastard… I won't let him get away with this!"

Kakashi caught up to him quite easily, somehow glad that Naruto understood the seriousness of the situation.

"Why would he go after Kaede-neechan?" The grunt in Naruto's voice showed that he was furious.

"My theory is… he's possessive of her. And he killed every man who could be a threat to him… or her. But it's just a theory. Once we get him, we'll force the answers out of him. Trust me, he'll pay for this."

Even though he'd always thought hatred was pointless, he felt it burning in his chest. This man was going to pay for threatening Kaede, for intimidating her, for forcing her into doing the things she'd grown to hate the most.

But he also hated himself for this. _Why did I let her go out by herself? I made the same mistake as I did fifteen years ago! But this time, I'm gonna set it right. I swear to you, Kaede, I _will_ bring you back home this time. I swear it to my life!_

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto interrupted the short silence. His anger seemed just a little more subdued. "There's something you're not telling me."

Kakashi looked at him in surprise. _How does he…?_

Naruto looked at him with the same intense look Kaede had given him a couple of times when she discovered he was hiding things from her.

_There's no keeping secrets from you two, is there? Maybe he should know… I'm sorry, Kaede._

He sighed.

"Alright," he said. "I promised not to tell you anything, but I think you should know something about Kaede."

Naruto nodded slowly, waiting.

"The thing is, there's more to her than her being from Konoha. The whole village was in grief for her when the Hokage announced that she was… gone."

"The whole village?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi nodded. "Everyone knew who she was. After all, she's the daughter of one of the greatest shinobi the village has ever known." He paused for a few seconds, deciding to just say it straight away. "Naruto… Kaede is your—"

Just then, a horrific feeling pierced through his entire body. All his senses were triggered, leading to only one outcome: death. He could smell the strong scent of blood, he could see trails of blood up ahead, he could hear someone running, and he could sense a malevolent presence.

_No… Kaede!_

Naruto sped up at the same time he did, towards a spot that was completely open due to destruction. Trees were splintered and even leaves were cut to small pieces.

But in the middle of all the mess, lay something that seemed no longer human. It was an unspeakable sight, but Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off it. He heard a rustling sound beside him – probably Naruto who turned away.

_This can't be… It can't be…_

His legs went numb and he dropped down on his knees.

_It can't be her… She's not… She's not…!_

His heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

"_KAEDE_!"

_This isn't happening… This isn't happening! This isn't her! It _can't_ be her! This is _NOT_ happening! Not again! I can't lose you again, Kaede!_

"He's gonna pay."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, who was looking into the opposite direction of what was left of the body. His eyes were red.

"That son of a bitch is _not_ getting away with this!"

"Naruto…"

The Kyuubi's chakra was starting to leak out again.

"Naruto, the Kyuubi…"

"I don't give a damn! I'll fucking_ kill_ that bastard! He'll suffer! I swear he'll suffer!"

And with that, he took off.

_Shit!_

Kakashi stood up, shooting one last glance at the horrific sight of the remains of the body.

_It's my fault… I made the same mistake…_

He ran, chasing after Naruto.

_Kaede…_

The first tear he'd cried in many years never touched his cheek as he ran at the speed of sound, leaving it to drop somewhere in the dark, cold woods.

_I swear I'll avenge you… Naruto and I, we'll make him pay! I swear to my own life he'll pay!_

* * *

Naruto's fury overwhelmed him. He didn't care that the third tail was already coming out. He didn't know what he might do once the Kyuubi would take over, but then again, he didn't care. A slow and painful death was still too light a punishment for this man. But it was the least he could do for her.

_Kaede-neechan… Just why? I don't get it!_

When he saw a movement up ahead, he sped up to the max. He gained on him with ease.

_You bastard…_

"You _bastard_!"

The figure stopped and turned around.

…

And that was when Naruto abruptly stopped all his movements. The fury that burned within him just a second ago now made room for confusion. His heart, which was still racing with rage, forced its beats to slow down.

His eyes met a pair of moonlit, cold, icy blue eyes, which showed no emotion. They gave him a dark, empty feeling.

The Kyuubi cloak dissolved, but Naruto paid no attention to it.

"Kaede…" he heard Kakashi's voice whisper as he approached the scene. But he didn't sound relieved. He sounded… anxious.

The silence that followed was long and tense. Before them stood someone who looked exactly like Kaede, but simply couldn't be her. The warm, familiar feeling she usually gave Naruto was no longer there, and instead, she looked at the both of them with the eyes of a coldblooded assassin. She hadn't even bothered to wipe the blood off her cheek.

Was this really the same Kaede he got to know in the past week?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, short chapter. But too much is going to happen for me to put in just one chapter. I don't want to give you guys an overload of twists in one chapter. But I'm already working on the next chapter - which I already believe is something to look forward to. That's where the action finally kicks in (yaaay)! :D**

**Please be patient with me. I promise this time it won't take too long. (I'm having too much fun writing it, anyway...)**

_**As always, reviews are still more than welcome! **_

**Though I'm also very happy to see so many people adding this story (and/or even yours truly as a favorite author!) to their alerts! I promise I won't let you down! X3**


	20. The Culprit Reveiled!

**A/N: Phew. I think I spent a total of about 8 hours on this chapter. I worked my ass of to upload it as soon as possible for you guys. Still, it practically wrote itself, but there were a few parts that had me stuck for quite a while.**

**Still, I didn't want to bug you with that mean cliffie longer than necessary. Let's move on! :D**

* * *

"Kaede…" whispered Kakashi.

Once he had caught the first glimpse of her long, golden hair, his heart jumped. She was alive. She was alive!

But as soon as she'd turned to face him and Naruto, he knew this was not the Kaede he knew and had recently grown to have deep feelings for.

No. This was the other Kaede. The one he had seen before in the village; the one who had spoken up to him on the training fields. This was the side of Kaede who had expressed her confusion over her own identity, even if she had shown herself for less than one minute.

And here she was, standing a few metres away from him. He could no longer deny it: Kaede's personality was split.

But this…

There was blood on her cheek and clothes, and it was not hers. Moreover, she tried to flee, to escape before he and Naruto could find her. Apparently she knew it was pointless to run any further once they caught up to her. She stood, unmoved, giving the two shinobi a look that could kill.

Kakashi loved her. He loved her so much. But he wasn't blind; all the facts now suddenly pointed towards her. He didn't want it to be true, but even in this insane turn of events he had to be rational. It wasn't like he hadn't considered the possibility at all. In fact, the thought had crossed his mind for only a moment. But then he thought that Kaede was neither emotionally nor physically able to kill.

Was her other self really capable of killing people, let alone to this sadistic extend? Was that really possible? Kaede?

But there was no longer denying it. Kaede was responsible for this and most likely all the others in the chain of identical murders… which had started when she was merely five years old.

_She's been killing since she was only five…_

"Kaede-neechan…"

Naruto's voice caught part of his attention as he still focussed on every movement Kaede made.

"Don't tell me… Don't tell me you killed…"

It seemed like Naruto figured it out, as well.

"_Do you know what it's like not to know who you really are?"_ The memory of the last time he met this other side of Kaede kept rewinding in the back of his head.

"Naruto," he spoke up, straightening, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Listen to me. This woman standing in front of us is not the Kaede you know."

The icy cold eyes were now aimed at Kakashi. Her eyebrows twitched into a light frown. Kakashi tried to ignore the aching feeling in his chest the look in her eyes gave him.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Now I'm positive," said Kakashi. "Kaede's personality is split."

Naruto turned his head to look at him. "Split personality? And you've seen her like this before?"

"Yes, but back then, I wasn't sure," said Kakashi. He sighed. "I was hoping I was wrong." He took a few steps closer towards Kaede. "I never thought you'd be capable of doing something like killing. And in such a brutal way."

Kaede remained unmoved as the rain was washing off the blood on her face. When had it started to rain?

"Why do you do it?" asked Kakashi quietly.

He took another step forwards. Kaede took a step backward in response.

_Are you scared of me, as well? Just like your other self was in the beginning?_

"If you're not going to answer that question, then answer this one: who are you?"

The frown on her face deepened as her eyes widened and she gritted her teeth.

Kakashi felt danger approaching. Instinctively, he took a giant leap backward, landing back beside Naruto. It seemed like he'd dodged just in time. Where he stood just a second ago, leaves and twigs were getting completely torn up by what seemed like millions of needles, so thin that they were almost invisible. He reached for his forehead protector, uncovering his Sharingan eye. Now he could see the small blades perfectly, but there was an uncountable lot of them.

_It can't be… the Air Blade Jutsu? But how does she know how to use it? It's a Bloodline Technique that hasn't been used for decades!_

"Kakashi-sensei… That chakra… It looks just like my Rasen Shuuriken."

"Yeah." Kakashi never took his eyes off of Kaede. This was getting dangerous. "Your mother's clan specialized in techniques based on wind chakra. They created powerful moves that could be fatal to their every opponent. Your Rasen Shuuriken is a combination of spatial and elemental recomposition. Your wind chakra makes it pretty much an ideal attack, because of its destructive power, yet you have perfect control over the shape and the chakra flow."

Kaede seemed to be interested as well in what Kakashi was telling Naruto. As Kakashi explained further, he wasn't just talking to Naruto; he wanted Kaede to listen as well.

"Kaede just used a Bloodline Technique called Air Blade. It does the same thing to air as your Rasen Shuuriken does: manipulate pieces of air to into thin needles, or in this case, blades. The difference is that Rasen Shuuriken requires full control of your chakra. Air Blade is a pure elementally recomposed technique that can't be controlled. That's why it became a Forbidden Technique a few decades ago. The Uzumaki clan stopped using the technique, agreeing that it was too dangerous. Your mother never learned to perform it."

"Then how can Kaede-neechan perform a Bloodline Technique that runs in _my_ clan?" asked Naruto.

_He still hasn't figured it out?_ Kakashi sighed quietly.

Kaede's ever-cold gaze was aimed at Naruto now, triggering an instinctive reaction from Kakashi, who stood in front of Naruto in a flash, taking a defensive stance.

"Kaede… Stop this. You're not seriously going to attack Naruto?"

The look in her eyes sharpened.

"Look out!"

Kakashi pushed Naruto backwards, dodging a new wave of sharp air blades. This time, Kaede didn't stop here. She aimed the blades like missiles towards both Kakashi and Naruto, even after they'd split up.

"Naruto! Get back!"

Naruto dodged the blades as skilfully as the Fourth Hokage would have done.

As Kakashi kept dodging as well, he was puzzled about how well she could control the direction of the blades.

_The Air Blade Technique was said to be an uncontrollable technique. Then how come she can aim them so well? Unless…_

Another glimpse of her eyes made him realize: _Of course! It's not the technique itself that's uncontrollable! It's the person using it who gets out of control!_

"Naruto," he instructed, "let's get out of her sight!"

"Got it," replied Naruto, dodging his way up into a tree. Kakashi did the same and jumped from tree to tree until the blades no longer reached him. He saw Naruto a little further away. When he looked his way, Kakashi gestured for him to get to the top of a tree further ahead. Naruto nodded and jumped ahead, while Kakashi looked back to see if Kaede was still in sight. He heard the rustling sounds of running footsteps on the ground behind him.

_She's trying to chase after us. As long as we're up here, she won't find us. Thank goodness these woods are thick and she's not a shinobi._

He jumped on top of the highest branch of the tree, where Naruto was waiting for him.

"What should we do, Kakashi-sensei?" whispered Naruto. "We can't attack her."

"No, we can't," replied Kakashi. "Naruto, listen carefully. We're going back and try to make her go back to her normal self. That's the only way to stop her."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"I'll try and restrain her. I want you to back me up in case… in case something goes wrong." He knew the risks pretty well. If this plan failed, he might not be able to dodge her next attack… and that would be the end.

"_I believe you."_

That was her response when he made the promise not to let her get harmed ever again just last afternoon. Now, less than 24 hours later, she was a completely different person. She must have gotten hurt for her to become like this. She had wandered so far from her true self, that her alter ego was out of control in a way so extreme that she couldn't even speak anymore.

_I'm the worst…_

But still… Kaede had to be in there somewhere. The real Kaede. The one who truly, deeply cares for her brother; the Kaede who shyly left his apartment after kissing him.

He had never before felt this strongly for anyone. Even in the short time that Kaede had been back in his life, he loved her. He wasn't just in love with her, no, he really _loved_ her. He was certain that this girl, despite their previous relation as surrogate brother and sister, despite their age difference, despite everything that had happened, belonged to him. They belonged to each other.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

He could hear in the way Naruto said his name that he was surprised at his willingness to risk his life for Kaede.

_This will work. I won't let you lose your family again, Naruto._

"Ready? Let's move."

Careful not to make any sound, the two rushed down the tree, standing still on just a few thick branches above the lowest branches of the tree. Kakashi had already spotted her. She was looking bewilderedly around her, destroying every little spot where there was the slightest movement.

_Shit… If she keeps this up, she'll end up using too much chakra. __And she doesn't have that much to begin with._

Kakashi looked over to Naruto, who was waiting for his signal. Kakashi nodded. Naruto nodded back and they made their way down.

Kakashi sped to Kaede's back, grabbing her upper arms and pulling them against her back, careful not to make it too painful for her. Kaede gasped, but did no more than moan and struggle to get out of his grip. Kakashi held her in his grip with ease.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "Stop struggling. You'll only make it more painful for yourself."

Kaede's struggles only became stronger. Her moans turned into loud screams.

_This other personality really can't talk… Maybe back on the training fields, she was somehow floating between two personalities. _

Naruto stood further away, standing ready to dodge if necessary.

"Kaede," said Kakashi as calmly as possible. "Come back to us. This isn't the real you."

Kaede stopped screaming, but kept struggling in his grip.

"Back on the training fields, you told me how confused and upset you were, not knowing who you really are."

His heart jumped a little when his Sharingan picked up another wave of thin blades destroying everything around them. It seemed that she couldn't aim behind her.

This time he forced her down onto her knees. "Stop it. You're gonna get yourself killed if you keep this up."

"Kakashi-sensei, are you ok?" yelled Naruto, running closer by.

"Stay there," instructed Kakashi.

"But—"

"I'm fine. Keep your distance."

Naruto stood for a few seconds, then nodded and went back a little.

Kakashi looked back at Kaede. He couldn't see her face. He wasn't even sure he wanted to see it as it was. It hurt him to see her like this.

But he had to keep trying.

"Kaede. I'm not saying I understand how you feel. There's no way I could. But I can tell you that this isn't the real you. The real Kaede is a kind young woman, a precious friend…" He looked at Naruto. "… and a loving sister."

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Sister?"

Kakashi looked back at Kaede, whose struggles started to weaken. "Uzumaki Kaede. Please go back to your normal self. You're not a murderer. You'd never harm anyone."

Naruto watched, speechless.

_I'm sorry you had to find out this way_, thought Kakashi.

Suddenly, Kaede stopped struggling.

"Kaede?" asked Kakashi, staying alert just in case.

"I… I just wanted to destroy everyone who made me miserable."

The owner of that voice was Kaede, but it still wasn't her normal voice.

_Could this mean she's reverting back?_

"Killing isn't the answer," said Kakashi softly.

"My other self… is so gullible and weak," continued Kaede. "She can't do anything, she's clumsy and has no courage."

"Having the power to kill doesn't make anyone better than others," said Kakashi. "That's not what real strength is about. It's ok not to be strong."

"It's not ok to be weak," retorted Kaede. "The weakness in this very heart is what created me. And it's what allows me to come out." She shifted under his grip. "I hate my other self. But at the same time, I want to protect her. If it weren't for me, she probably would have lost it and get herself killed." She tried to turn her head and look at Kakashi, but could only look at him from the corner of her eye.

"I know I'm not the actual me." Tears were staring to well up in her eyes. "But I can't just disappear like I never existed."

"Then, do you want to go on living to hate and kill, like you do now?" Kakashi spoke up. "If you can't enjoy living, why bother living in the first place?"

Kaede looked away. "She needs me…"

"I'm here for her now," said Kakashi. "She doesn't need you anymore."

He could hear her soft sobs, masked by the sound of the rain tapping on every leaf, every rock around them.

Naruto finally came closer, standing beside Kaede. She looked up at him.

"Naruto—" started Kakashi, but Naruto spoke up.

"Nee-chan…" Kakashi felt Kaede tense under the way he addressed her. Naruto continued. "Bring my sister back. This is all really weird, but if she really is my sister," he glanced at Kakashi for a second before looking back to her, "then this means she's the only family I have left. And I'm the only family she has left. And if you take my family away from me, I won't forgive you."

Kaede looked from him to Kakashi, who nodded slowly. Then she frowned and looked at the ground.

Kakashi reacted instantly as he suddenly felt her weaken. She collapsed in his arms. Kakashi turned her around, holding her against his chest.

"Kaede?"

Her eyes were closed and all facial expression was gone.

Kakashi pressed his fingertips against the upper side of her neck. Her heartbeat was shallow and slightly irregular.

_She used up too much chakra._

"Nee-chan!" Naruto crouched by her side. "Nee-chan, wake up! Kakashi-sensei…"

"We have to get her to a hospital," said Kakashi. He carried her and stood up. Naruto stood up as well, not taking his eyes off of Kaede. Then they took off, rushing back to Konoha. Neither of them spoke a word as they ran as fast as they could to the hospital.

* * *

The hospital room was dark and quiet. Naruto sat in a chair beside the bed. Kakashi stood at the end of the bed, watching Kaede breathe slowly and quietly.

"… Kakashi-sensei," whispered Naruto, breaking the silence. "I don't want you to talk about what happened back there. To anyone."

Kakashi looked at him. Naruto had never taken his eyes off of Kaede since she got out of the operation room.

"I want to protect her, too," said Kakashi softly. "You have to believe me, I want nothing more than for her to be safe and happy. But I think you know as well as I do that we can't keep this a secret from the Fifth Hokage. As shinobi, we can't dishonour ourselves by lying to our superior."

"What'll happen to her?" asked Naruto, sounding more than anxious.

"… I don't know," admitted Kakashi. "It's not like we haven't had any cases like this before. We've seen people with homicidal alter egos. But they were locked up, sealed away from the outer world, so that they could never harm anyone again. But Kaede…" He sighed. "She's the daughter of the Fourth Hokage… and your sister. And her real personality is the gentle young woman who understands other people's feelings, and always says the right things. But it doesn't take her – no, her alter ego's actions away. She committed several murders. Even though it wasn't Kaede's fault."

"I won't allow Granny Tsunade to have her locked away," said Naruto. "I _won't_ let her do that. I promise. I promise you that, Nee-chan. And I don't go back on my word. That's my way of the ninja."

Right after he said it, the door opened and Iruka stepped into the room.

"Naruto, Kakashi," he said. "The Hokage wants to see you in her office immediately."

Naruto stood up. "Iruka-sensei… But Nee-chan hasn't woken up yet! I won't leave her!"

"She needs a familiar face when she wakes up, Iruka," said Kakashi. "She'll probably be disoriented when she wakes up to find herself in a hospital bed. Not to mention what she's been through for the past couple hours."

"I'll stay here in your stead," said Iruka. "Tsunade wants to see both of you. It's an order."

Kakashi stood, silent for a moment, but then nodded. "Ok then. Naruto, let's go."

"It's ok, Naruto," said Iruka soothingly. "She knows me. I'll make sure she won't wake up alone. She'll be ok."

Naruto looked from Iruka to Kakashi, who nodded in response.

"Alright," he then muttered. "Let's get this over with quickly."

"Thanks, Iruka," said Kakashi. He took one more look at Kaede before he and Naruto both reluctantly left the room and made their way to Tsunade's office.

* * *

**A/N: *Rubs own shoulder* Ain't nothin' as satisfyin' as solving a cliffhanger. :) Please do let me know what you think of how things turned out. :3**


	21. One Long Night

**A/N: Bleh, it seemed I worked myself into a dead end with what was going to happen to Kaede, but in the meantime, I've come up with something. Yay!**

**Won't be explained yet in this chapter, though. :P Sorry! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome back, Kaede-chan."

The soft, friendly voice echoed through her throbbing head as Kaede managed to open her eyes slowly. The room was dark and the person sitting next to her was shady. She tried to talk, to ask who was there and where she was, but her body was so sore even her face hurt. She could do no more than moan and mumble.

"Shh. Take it easy," sounded the voice again. This time, she recognized it. It was Iruka. Feeling relieved, she gave up on trying to talk. "You're in the hospital. You're gonna be ok."

_I'm in the hospital?_

"Can you remember anything of what happened?" asked Iruka.

"N-nnh," moaned Kaede, weakly shaking her head.

"I see," said Iruka. "I'll be honest with you: I don't know what happened, either. Kakashi and Naruto brought you here. You'd used up almost all of your chakra. I went to report your return to the Hokage. She ordered me to send Kakashi and Naruto to her office, that's why they're not here now."

"… I… see," managed Kaede, her voice sounding hoarse and exhausted, to her own surprise.

"Your chakra is still low," said Iruka. "That's why you're probably feeling sore all over."

"Yeah…" sighed Kaede.

"How are you feeling, aside from that?" asked Iruka. "No injuries?"

"Not… that I… know of," replied Kaede in an attempt to joke.

Iruka smiled faintly, but only for a brief moment before he frowned a little.

"W-what?" asked Kaede.

"Hm? Nothing," said Iruka quickly. "It's just that… You had blood all over you when I saw Kakashi carrying you."

That shook Kaede. Ignoring the nagging pain in… well, her whole body, she sat up.

_Blood? Does that mean…?_

Suddenly, it all came back to her. Iwao's return, his plans to punish her for running away, even to take her entire future away from her… She'd lost it after that.

_I couldn't have… I couldn't have possibly…_

"Hey! Lie back down, it's way too soon for you to get up!" said Iruka, standing up. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kaede flinched automatically. Iruka withdrew his hand immediately.

"Sorry," he said. "You must've been through a lot…"

"Iwao… Where's Iwao?" yelled Kaede, panic starting to take over her.

Iruka stared at her. "You… you really don't remember, do you?"

"What happened to him?" asked Kaede urgently.

"I'm sorry, Kaede-chan…" He paused, probably hesitating. "Iwao-san was… killed… a few hours ago."

_No…_

"I wish I could tell you more, but it's all I know," continued Iruka. "When I was done reporting to the Hokage, I rushed back here. Not only to send Kakashi and Naruto to her office, but I was also really worried about you. I was afraid, since you were walking together with him, that you might've been injured as well."

_No…_

"Don't worry. We'll find out who really did this and we'll make sure he won't even come near you. He won't get away with this."

_No!_

"Umm!" Kaede's own voice startled her. Forcing herself to calm down, she avoided Iruka's gaze.

"S-sorry," said Iruka. "You probably don't want to hear this right now." He reached out with one hand to her shoulder again, but hesitated. "Lie down. Get some rest. Don't worry about anything, ok?"

Kaede felt ashamed. She didn't have any right to be treated so kindly.

_I have to get out of here…_

"Iruka-kun…" she whispered. "Could you… get me something to drink?"

The first ray of sun touched the ceiling of the hospital room. Kaede looked up at Iruka, who was still frowning a little.

"I'm thirsty," she lied. "And a little hungry, too."

"All right," said Iruka, a smile appearing on his face. "I'll see if I can find you any hospital food that's actually edible."

Kaede forced a short, dry laugh.

"Will you be ok? I'll be right back," said Iruka seriously.

"I'm… fine," Kaede lied. "I'm sorry… for making you worry."

"Don't be," said Iruka. "It's not your fault, so you don't need to apologize."

_But it _is_ my fault_, thought Kaede. How she wished she could speak that out loud.

"I'll go get you something to eat," said Iruka softly. "Just try and relax, and I'll be right back."

"Thank you," said Kaede.

Iruka turned around one more time before he left the room. Kaede didn't move until she could no longer hear his footsteps.

_I'm so sorry._

* * *

Tsunade sighed deeply. Kakashi knew that sigh. The Hokage was in serious doubt of what to do. It was rare for her to be like that. But this time, he'd expected it. Tsunade knew Kaede's real identity, and Kakashi had assured her of her harmlessness as just Kaede. But at the same time, deep within Kaede rested a merciless murderer who could come out anytime, anywhere. And that was what made innocent Kaede a threat, not only to herself and those around her, but to everyone in the village.

But Kakashi believed in her. And he wasn't going to get her locked away that easily. He would never disobey the Hokage, but he would do everything he could to stop Tsunade from making that decision – convince her not to do so. And he was sure Naruto wouldn't let that happen, either.

"Tsunade-obaachan," Naruto spoke up. "I know what this… alternate… personality-thing has done is terrible, but Nee-chan is…"

"I know," said Tsunade, her brown eyes aimed at Naruto under a deep frown. "I know. Your sister isn't violent. She's fled her whole life. And she's come back here to find peace and sanctuary." She shot Kakashi a brief look before she continued: "I know that. But I've seen people in her… condition. And we couldn't just leave them to live with other people around them when their alter egos could come out any moment. We were forced to have them live apart from people, out of danger. And even though I hate to face it as well as you do… Kaede is one of those people."

"No, she's _not_!"

"Naruto!" warned Kakashi.

Naruto looked at him. "Kakashi-sensei! You, of all people, should _know_ that Nee-chan is different!" He kept looking at Kakashi, but Kakashi had to choose his words before he could speak up.

"Say something!" shouted Naruto, his voice pleading.

Then Kakashi decided, and looked at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama. It's true that Kaede's alter ego is out of control, and once out, Kaede can no longer distinguish friends from foes."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"But!" He took a brief glance at Naruto from the corner of his eye, then looked back to Tsunade. "But," he started more quietly, steadily, "this alter ego seems to be nothing more than a last resort for Kaede. It seems to be dangerous only when she's in a real pinch."

"And how do you know for sure?" asked Tsunade, rising from her chair. "How do you know it won't happen again? Kakashi, be reasonable! I know she's your friend, but we have to face the facts here. By letting her keep on living amongst other people like nothing ever happened, we would be taking an incredible risk."

"With all due respect, Tsunade-sama," protested Kakashi, "I do not believe that locking her away will help her."

"It'll be safer for the people around her."

"But not for _her_. You have to understand, she became like this _because_ she had to survive on her own, without her family or…" _… me…_ "… or friends. Kaede needs her brother. She needs _us_."

Tsunade glared at him. Still, Kakashi held his gaze firmly into hers. "I don't want to defy you, Tsunade-sama, but if you lock Kaede up, she'll get worse. That's the last thing she needs. She only wants to be with her family again. These murders aren't her fault. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"Kakashi. Enough."

Kakashi fell silent.

_Maybe I crossed a line_, he thought.

But then Tsunade's look softened. "Usually, you're so rational, but what you just stated was not just an objective view on the situation, was it?" One corner of her mouth twitched briefly into a soft smile.

"Tsunade-obaachan," said Naruto. "I haven't known Nee-chan for long and I only just found out that she's my sister, but… somehow, I already knew. And I always trust my first impressions. I know Nee-chan's not perfect, but I'll do anything to help her. And I'm sure Kakashi-sensei thinks so, too."

Kakashi gave a small nod.

Tsunade looked back at Kakashi. "You both love her very much, don't you? Well, maybe in different ways."

"Hm?" Naruto gave her a confused look.

Tsunade sunk back into her chair. "I got it," she said. "I believe in you two, and I believe in Kaede as Minato and Kushina's daughter. I've never doubted about any of you." She paused. "I'll do my utmost best to arrange something that's good for all of us, including Kaede. However!" She looked at Naruto now. "That means that she'll have to be watched carefully. Got it? Uzumaki Kaede is not allowed to go anywhere by herself."

"I promise you, Tsunade-sama, she won't get out of our sight."

"But _you_, Tsunade-obaachan, have to promise that Nee-chan won't end up getting isolated!" Naruto was tactless as ever, but he sounded really serious and determined.

"I can only promise to do everything I can to prevent that from happening," replied Tsunade.

"That's not enou—"

"It's not only up to me, Naruto!" shouted Tsunade. "Make sure you realize that!" She cleared her throat and continued in a calmer voice: "For now, you're dismissed. Take care of her."

"Thank you very much, Tsunade-sama," replied Kakashi.

* * *

"… What do you mean, gone?"

"I went to get her something to eat, and when I came back, the room was empty," explained Iruka.

Naruto gritted his teeth and took off. "_Nee-chan_!"

_Shit_, thought Kakashi. _Why? After using up all that Chakra, she shouldn't be able to move!_

"Let's spread out," he told Iruka. "She can't have gone far."

Iruka nodded, and the two shinobi parted.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, it's almost a never-ending cycle of events, but please bear with me. It won't be long before the conclusion. :)**


	22. Neechan

**A/N: Phew, sorry for the wait, guys. This chapter had me stuck for a moment. I got a lot of reactions from you guys about not wanting Kaede to leave. Well... I hope I'm not disappointing you with the outcome of that plot point. xD Enjoy!**

* * *

Kakashi stood on the hospital roof, looking over the village.

_She has to be somewhere here_, he thought. _She shouldn't be able to move at all, let alone run away from the village. It's a wonder she got out of the hospital._

Naruto and Iruka had spread out throughout the village. The only times Kakashi had seen Naruto chase after someone so determinedly was when… Sasuke showed up.

"_I won't lose my family again! I won't allow it!"_

Those were the words he had left Kakashi with before he took off into the village.

A golden flash in the west district had him moving.

_Kaede!_

He rushed towards the source, hoping that it was really her.

As he rushed into an abandoned alley, he knew for sure.

"Kaede!"

Kaede, who was walking slowly, brushing her arm against a wall for support, stopped abruptly and turned around. As soon as she saw Kakashi, she gasped and turned around completely.

Both of them were panting. They stood, staring at each other until Kakashi caught his breath again. He straightened, but stayed at a distance.

"You're back to normal," he said softly.

Kaede blushed in response and looked away.

"What are you doing, Kaede?" asked Kakashi calmly. "What are you running away from?"

Kaede was still panting. She was really pushing herself to keep herself standing.

"I'm sorry," she said breathlessly.

"Stop apologizing," said Kakashi. "You have nothing to apologize about."

"I've killed!" retorted Kaede, her tear-filled eyes looking straight at him. "I killed another man! Another!"

Kakashi took a step closer, careful not to frighten her in her confused state.

Tears were streaming down Kaede's face. "How could I possibly live with myself? After all I've done… I disgust myself!

"Kaede!" Kakashi found himself grasping her shoulders. The way Kaede's eyes widened with surprise told him he'd startled her. But for now, he didn't care. He wanted his words to get through to her. "It wasn't your fault! It wasn't you! I don't know what that other personality of yours is, but it definitely isn't you!"

Suddenly, he felt her weaken under his grip. He caught her in his arms before she could collapse.

"Kaede!"

Her eyes were still half-open. She was really pushing herself.

"Hang on," he whispered. "I'll get you back to the hospital. We'll figure out something. But you need to recover first."

A frail hand reached up to his chest, grasping his shirt. A pair of blue eyes met his, pleading.

"I want to see what I've done," panted Kaede. "I want to see Iwao."

"What?"

Kakashi froze. Was she serious? Was she really planning to see the despicable sight of what had remained of Ishii's body? She'd never get over it. And in her current weakened state, she might even suffer a terrible mental shock.

"No."

Kaede held her breath after that one short word. She stared at him in confusion.

"W-what?"

"No," repeated Kakashi. "You're not going to see him."

"Kakashi—"

"I won't let you go there. I'll make sure you won't go there."

Kaede made a weak attempt to push herself away from Kakashi, but he held on. She would collapse if he let go of her, anyway.

"Kakashi, I did something terrible and I can't even remember!" protested Kaede.

"You're not going," said Kakashi again. "You won't be able to handle it if you see it, anyway."

Kaede froze, looking him straight in the eye.

"You saw it…" Her eyes went wide and her face went pale. "You saw me in… in that state?"

Kakashi kept silent. There was no use denying it. She would have found out sooner or later.

"Did… Did I… attack you?" she asked carefully.

Again, Kakashi didn't say a word. He just couldn't lie to her.

Kaede squirmed again.

"I'm so… ashamed," she whispered between sobs. "How can I ever… face you and Naruto again… after this?"

"I'm not blaming you," said Kakashi calmly. "Look at me."

She looked at him, seemingly reluctantly.

"I'm not blaming you for anything," he said while locking her gaze into his. "And that's the truth. Naruto and I will do everything we can to help you get through this. You're not alone."

Kaede looked down, allowing her bangs to shade her eyes. She leaned her forehead against his chest. He could feel her warm breath, and the warm tears staining his shirt.

"I don't want this," she whispered. "I want to be normal. I've killed so many… I should be locked up. Or better yet—"

"Stop right there," said Kakashi. He let his hands slide down her upper arms, grabbing them firmly, and knelt down in front of her. "Don't say that. I don't know what I'd do if you were…"

Kaede blinked, a blush staining her cheeks.

"We'll get through this," said Kakashi. "You, me… and Naruto. You're not alone."

After a long silence, Kaede nodded weakly.

"Kakashi?" she whispered, looking away shyly.

"Hm?"

"Did Naruto… see me as well?" she asked carefully. "When I was… like that? Did I attack him as well?"

But before Kakashi could answer, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"No."

Kaede looked up. Kakashi looked behind him, as well.

Naruto stood at the corner of the alley. He looked at Kaede without blinking.

"You haven't attacked me," he said. It took a few seconds before he added: "… Nee-chan."

Kaede gasped quietly. Kakashi looked back at her, meeting a pair of ocean blue eyes, questioning. Then he stood up, releasing one arm, but keeping his other hand on the other arm to support her currently frail being.

Naruto approached the two quietly and stopped in front of Kaede. He stared at her face for a long time. Kakashi felt Kaede trembling lightly. He didn't know whether it was because of her being exhausted, or because of her suspicion of Naruto knowing the secret she had kept from him since the discovery she had made about him.

Finally, Naruto slowly raised his hands, reaching out to her. Kaede flinched a little, but stayed where she stood. Kakashi noticed how she leaned just a little more towards him. Was it for support? Or was she anxious?

In a sudden movement, Naruto wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her in a tight embrace. Kakashi let go of her arm and took a step back. At that same moment, he heard Iruka approaching behind him. He stopped next to Kakashi and looked at the two blondes embracing each other.

Kaede's eyes were wide at first, but then she reached up to Naruto's upper back, allowing herself to lean against him. Despite their age difference, Naruto was slightly taller than Kaede.

Naruto tightened his embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me, Nee-chan?" Kakashi heard him whisper.

"I'm sorry," replied Kaede. "I only found out when I learned your last name. I didn't want to tell you when we weren't getting along well."

Naruto chuckled and leaned back, supporting her by keeping his hands against her shoulders. "I _thought_ it was suspicious for you to be so nice to me, all of a sudden," he said with a smirk.

Kaede smiled weakly at him. "We did get off the wrong foot, didn't we?"

"Yeah," said Naruto. "But don't worry. I'll remodel my Sexy Jutsu."

_N-Naruto_… Kakashi felt ashamed for his former student. _Of all the things he could've said in response…_

Kakashi saw Iruka move beside him from the corner of his eye, pressing his palm against his forehead and shaking his head.

Kaede frowned, raising her arm slowly and bumping her fist against the top of his head weakly.

"Don't _ever_ use that technique again!" she scolded. "Idiot." But then she smiled again.

Then suddenly, her eyes fell closed and her body tilted forward. Naruto caught her as she collapsed. Kakashi and Iruka rushed over to help.

"Kaede!"

"She's ok," said Naruto. And after taking a good look at her, Kakashi saw that she was breathing steadily and her face looked peaceful. He saw Naruto smiling down at her as she was sleeping in her brother's arms.

This had been one night they would never forget.

* * *

**A/N: Oh hey, an attempt at being funny, long time no see...! Heh. At least it's not another cliffie. But what will happen to Kaede from here? You'll find out soon. *write, write***


	23. Reflection

**A/N: ... OK, what happened to FF's layout? It kind of bugs me. .**

**Erhem, anyway, for this chapter I have, again, a recommendation for a song to play on the background in order to create the right atmosphere for this chapter. Be warned, however, as the atmosphere in this chapter is kind of dark, so if you don't like somewhat creepy music, don't play it. Lol. **

**The recommendation for this chapter is a soundtrack from the movie _Watership Down_ called "Fiver's Vision". If you've seen the movie, you'll probably know the degree of disturbingness in that song. It is, however, perfect for the first half of this chapter.**

**So look it up on YouTube: "Fiver's Vision". It should be the first video you come across.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Where am I? What happened?_

Kaede opened her eyes, but only found darkness around her. Finding some strength to sit up, her eyes never rested, desperately looking for something to see in this empty space.

She stood up – but what was she standing on? There was nothing below her feet.

She wandered around, hoping to find… anything. She didn't want to be alone in this darkness.

She walked, and walked, until finally…

She didn't know what that distant sound she heard was, but she ran towards it. She saw light in the distance. She ran towards it.

"Hey! Help! Where am I?"

Suddenly, something stopped her. A strong tug at both her arms. Kaede tried to see what it was, but the distant light could not reveal who or what was restraining her. She struggled, trying to get free.

"Let me go! Help!"

After a short moment, she was free, only to bump into what appeared to be a wall. She stepped back and found…

Her reflection.

It was a mirror. She could see herself in the faint light, looking scared and insecure.

"Who am I?" she heard her own voice echo, but she didn't recall speaking.

She reached out her hand, touching her reflection's fingertips. The smooth surface of the mirror was cold. The fingertips of her reflection were cold. The fingertips, the hand… The eyes.

Cold eyes were staring at Kaede, looking so much different from her own. It couldn't be her reflection. It couldn't be her.

"You're not me!" she yelled at the mirror. Her reflection was shouting the same thing simultaneously at Kaede. Kaede averted her eyes – and was distracted by what was running down the mirror. A dark liquid, creeping slowly down the surface, masking parts of Kaede's reflection. Then she saw what it was.

_Blood…_

Her reflection was staring at her, not at all affected by the blood running over her.

A sudden feeling of panic took over Kaede.

"What _is_ this place?" she yelled. Her voice echoed loudly, the repeating of her own words making her dizzy. "How do I get out of here?"

Her reflection no longer mimicked her movements.

"I only did it to protect you," she heard her own voice echo again. But it wasn't her who said it. It was her reflection. "If you die, so will I. I want to live."

Kaede's heart skipped a beat.

_Is this…?_

"You… You killed them," she spoke softly. "Iwao and… All those other men… You killed them!"

Kaede's reflection stepped out of the mirror as if nothing were there. Half of her body covered with blood, she embraced Kaede. Kaede found herself frozen with fear. Why did she have to face this horrific sight? Was this really her other self?

"I oppressed the memories of my crimes so that you could live on peacefully," she said over her shoulder. "But you're so weak, so naïve. You kept falling for men's tricks, being taken advantage of again and again. I exist to clean up the mess you get yourself into. And I hate you for it."

Kaede pushed her other self away. Now she was covered with the same blood that stained the face of her reflection.

"If it weren't for me, you would've been long dead by now!" continued her other self. "Or you would've gone insane, even more messed up than you already are!"

"I never chose to be like this!" shot Kaede back, gathering all her courage. "I never chose to be a murderer, like _you_!"

Her other self glared at her with eyes wide-open.

"I was only four!" continued Kaede. "I'd rather have been killed than become what I am today!"

"What _have_ you become, then?" asked her murderous side. "_I_ am the one who killed them, _you_ never committed a crime in your life! The only thing that's wrong with you now, is—"

"That _you _live inside me," finished Kaede. "And that's why I've become so messed up!"

"You used to blame Hatake Kakashi for being who you are right now!"

"It was not his fault! It wasn't! It's you! If you weren't here, I would've been able to lead a normal life!"

"If I weren't here, you'd be _dead_!"

"Rather dead than having you as a part of my own being!"

For a second, Kaede thought she had crossed the line and her alter ego was going to attack her. She certainly looked like it. But she wasn't attacking. Instead, she turned around, her bloody half out of Kaede's sight.

"You're right," she said calmly. "I've always been too obsessed with killing and destroying. Because that's what I was created for. But 'killing is not the answer'. That's what Hatake Kakashi told me. And he was right: killing is wrong. I know that much." She looked at Kaede from the corner of her eye. "He's come after you. That means that even if I hadn't come out, he would've saved you instead. And a life would've probably been spared. But I was clouded with my lust to kill, and almost harmed the only two people who can protect you in my stead."

"You never protected me," replied Kaede. "The way things have become now, I'll probably get locked up, or even killed by the hand of law. What if I get sentenced to death? Will you kill the Hokage and the shinobi of my hometown? Even you won't be able to pull it off, anyway."

"How can you accept your fate so easily?"

"Because it's just what I – no, what you, too, deserve."

"You're giving up then? After all these years of struggling?"

"I have to face the consequences of what happened. After all, it was my fault that you were created inside my mind. That's something I'll always regret."

Kaede's alter ego turned her head to look straight at her, apparently shocked by her words.

"I am here," she said. "I'm existing. And as long as you're alive, I will always be a part of you."

"Then I'll lock you somewhere in my mind where you'll never come out again," said Kaede. "You'll never harm anyone, ever again."

"And how will you do that?"

"With the help of the ones I love. Naruto and Kakashi will help me. I won't let you take control over me anymore!"

The two stared at each other for a long time until the distant light finally got brighter and brighter, until it was almost blinding. Kaede squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel something warm on her face, but didn't know what it was. A shallow, hot wind touched her cheek lightly.

And then she realized…

_I've been dreaming._

She was in a strange bed in a very bright room. Blinking against the light, she slowly managed to open her eyes. A blurry figure was hovering above her.

… Above her? On a bed?

Kaede reacted instinctively, reaching out for a way out of the bed.

"No… NO!" she screamed, struggling bewilderedly against the sheets that were constricting her.

"Kaede! Kaede, it's me! It's ok!"

She knew that voice. It made her stop moving and look up. She was relieved to see the onyx black eye, gazing at her with something that always seemed to soothe her. The ever-messy silver hair was almost hiding his closed eye.

Despite her relief, she felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"You startled me," she said softly. "What are you… doing?"

"You were frowning in your sleep," replied Kakashi. "And you seemed uneasy. So I was trying to calm you down."

_Oh, right… I must be in the hospital again._

Kaede then noticed that her lips were tingling. She touched them with her fingertips.

"Did you… kiss me? In my sleep?" she asked carefully.

Kakashi nodded slowly.

Adrenaline kicked in as realization struck her, making her sit upright in the bed. Kakashi drew back, looking at her in surprise.

"You bastard!" snapped Kaede. "Taking advantage of the situation like that…! Pervert!"

"Ok, calm down," sighed Kakashi. She could hear amusement in his voice. He gently slid his fingers over her shoulders, making Kaede shiver with a strange sensation somehow, and pushed her back onto her pillow. Kaede lied back down obediently. Kakashi's hands rested on her shoulders just a little longer before he slowly – it seemed almost reluctantly – withdrew them. The places where he touched her were tingling and cold now.

"At least you finally woke up," said Kakashi softly while sitting down on the chair that was standing next to the bed. "I was afraid you wouldn't come out of it very well."

"What do you mean?" asked Kaede. "Have I been sleeping for that long?"

"A week," replied Kakashi.

"A… A _week_?" repeated Kaede.

"Yeah," answered Kakashi. "You got us pretty much worried," he added with a forced smile. He smiled for only an instant before he gave her a serious look. "How are you feeling?"

The memory of the dream Kaede just had, flashed before her eyes. She sighed.

"I'm glad I'm awake now," she whispered, rubbing her temples.

"… That nightmare?" asked Kakashi understandingly.

Kaede nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Kakashi.

"Do I have a choice?" asked Kaede. She felt a smile tug at her mouth. She looked at Kakashi. "If I said 'no', I'd have you worried, wouldn't I?"

Kakashi smiled back at her.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Kaede in an attempt to stall time.

"Sleeping nextdoor," replied Kakashi. "99% of the past days he's been here to watch over you, the other 1% I've managed to get him to get some sleep." He paused. "He told me to wake him up as soon as you were awake."

"Shouldn't you be waking him up now, then?" asked Kaede, a short, quiet giggle escaping her.

"Yeah, I should," said Kakashi simply, but he didn't make a move. "But I'll let him be for a little longer. He's finally really asleep. I doubt I'm even able to wake him up. Anyway, tell me about the nightmare. What was it about?"

Kaede sighed again and looked up towards the ceiling.

"It wasn't just a dream," she started. "Well, it started as one. But then I…" She closed her eyes, deciding to get straight to the point. She opened her eyes and said: "I met the… other me."

Saying it out felt as a relief, but the long silence that followed had her worried. She looked at Kakashi, searching for a reaction. Kakashi was frowning, his gaze now digging into hers, searching, asking.

"I-I'm ok," said Kaede with a forced chuckle. "Really. I am. Of course, I was really scared… I was scared out of my mind. But… I'm glad I faced that side of me. Now I want it to disappear."

"Kaede…"

"I'll do anything it takes," said Kaede, feeling a strong determination whelming up inside her entire body. "And if I can't make it disappear, I'll lock it away where it can never come out again. And if that won't work…" She paused as she felt like something was stinging in her chest. "… then I'll be prepared to die."

* * *

**A/N: No, Kaede is not suicidal. You'll see what happens next in the next chapter (duh...). :) I know, I'm mean and I'm really really sorry for that! D:**


	24. To the Hokage's Office

**A/N: Finally, I've come up with something. xD Hope I'm not disappointing you. Do let me know if I am. I might change it. :P**

* * *

He knew he was staring. He wouldn't mind staring for the rest of his life if he could. The sunrays reflecting in her golden hair, dancing in the breeze that came through the window, lit up the dull hospital room with dancing lights. Ocean coloured eyes were gazing outside, the thoughts behind them mysterious as ever.

The whole world seemed to brighten up whenever he saw her. He could blame it on the _Icha Icha_ books he'd read a couple hundreds of times by now, but he felt the exact same way as the main character was described when he had first laid eyes on the woman who would be his true love.

Trying hard not to imagine himself with Kaede in one of the adult parts of the book series, he finally stepped into the room quietly. He wanted to hold her and just take off with her, but of course he knew better.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly in order not to startle her, as she apparently hadn't noticed him entering the room.

She turned her head to face him; her eyes aimed at him now, almost making him drown in the ocean blue. She wasn't startled or surprised. A ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, but her eyes gave away that she was nervous.

"I-I think so," she stuttered.

Kakashi smiled in spite of himself. "Ok, let's go then," he said. He reached out for her hand. Kaede almost accepted it, but stopped midway. Kakashi looked up.

Kaede let out a nervous giggle. "You know what," she said with a fake smile, "on second thought, I'm still feeling kind of… woozy. Maybe I should stay a little longer."

Kakashi smirked.

"Last week you told me you hate hospitals," he reminded her.

"What? I don't… Well, I don't _hate_ hospitals," said Kaede, averting her eyes with that same fake smile.

"Yes, you do," chuckled Kakashi. He moved to stand behind her, gently laying his hands on her shoulders and giving her a gentle push towards the door.

"No, I don't," retorted Kaede again, leaning back a little in resistance.

"Yes. You do," said Kakashi firmly this time, leading her towards the hallways. "Now let's go."

Kaede tried to turn around. "Kakashi—" She was going to protest, but Kakashi interrupted her.

"Look what I brought you," he said.

Kaede gave up on her efforts to turn around and release herself from his grip, and looked to the right when they were almost out the doorway. There stood, around the corner, a wheelchair.

Kakashi decided it was safe now to let go of her, and released her shoulders. Kaede stared at the wheelchair for a long ten seconds, then turned her head towards him with a sarcastic look in her eyes.

"Kakashi…" she started. "I can easily walk there by myself."

"No, you can't," said Kakashi seriously. "Your body is still weak. You can't walk all the way to the Hokage's office."

"Yes, I can," protested Kaede. "And I will. I'll show you."

"You are going nowhere on foot," said Kakashi strictly. "Now stop being so stubborn and get in the wheelchair."

Kaede now turned around completely to face him, her eyes wide and her eyebrows curved into a frown.

"Make me," she snapped.

"I'll strap you down on that thing if I have to," shot Kakashi back.

Kaede suddenly looked at him in surprise. He'd startled her. But then she frowned again.

"Stop acting like I'm weak and helpless, Kakashi!" she snapped at him, much to Kakashi's surprise. Then she calmed herself down and aimed her eyes at the floor.

Kakashi half-crouched to her eye level and laid his hand gently on her upped arms. Reluctantly, Kaede looked at him.

"I don't want you to pass out again," he said softly, but firmly. "I can't have you unconscious again." He straightened, but his gaze never left hers. "Naruto and I were worried about you. I don't think either of us has ever been that worried about anyone. If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do." He slowly released her, his fingertips stroking her sleeveless arms in the movement. She was so soft.

Kaede blushed, but soon regained that stubborn look on her face. "Alright, alright, I'll get in the chair," she said with annoyance as she sat down in the wheelchair. "There. Happy?"

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at her childlike behaviour. He looked around to see if anyone was around, but they were alone. Then he quickly pulled his mask down, bent over to surprise her with a kiss on the lips, and pulled back with his mask back on in just a few seconds.

Kaede stared at him, eyes wide open.

"Very," he answered her question with satisfaction.

Kaede blushed, like she always did when he was toying around with her. It was what made it so much fun to do.

Kakashi moved behind the wheelchair, grabbed the handles and started walking. They moved in silence until they got out of the hospital.

"What do you think the Hokage will say?" asked Kaede quietly.

Kakashi stared at the back of her head as he kept walking.

"_The council are discussing the subject. Uzumaki Kaede's position as the daughter of the Fourth Hokage makes it difficult to come to a solution. I'm trying to get her to stay here, or at least as close as possible, but several others have proposed to send her to a highly rated mental clinic up in the Village of Colours in the far north of the Earth Country." Tsunade paused. "More and more members of the council are agreeing with the proposal."_

"_You can't make her go that far!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_That mental clinic has helped people… people like Kaede," said Tsunade, clearly not liking the sound of those words. "I know it's far, but it might be the best solution for all of us."_

"_Then I'll stay with her!" persisted Naruto. "I won't leave her there by herself!"_

"_No." Tsunade stood up from behind her desk, walking around it to stand in front of Naruto. "You, Naruto, are a Jinchuuriki. Akatsuki is still after you. You're not leaving the village, except for missions. You and Kakashi can take her there, but you'll come back straight away."_

"_And what if I don't?" asked Naruto stubbornly._

_Tsunade grabbed Naruto's collar._

"_If you have _any_ sense of responsibility towards your village, your job and yourself, you'll come back as soon as you can!" she scolded. "And otherwise, I'll personally come and get you myself, and teach you a lesson you won't forget! Got it?"_

_Tsunade's intimidating moments never failed to make a shiver go down Kakashi's spine. He focussed back on the matter when Tsunade's brown eyes were aimed at him now._

"_Kakashi, I trust you make sure Naruto comes back obediently," she said. She let go of Naruto's collar._

_Kakashi looked from the Hokage to Naruto, whose eyes were pleading for him to convince Tsunade to reconsider._

_But Kakashi, as much as he loved Kaede and didn't even want to _think_ about her being so far away for who knows how long, maybe years… he had to stay loyal to the Hokage, and if this was really the best for Kaede, who was he to refuse to take her to that clinic? What would happen if he refused for Kaede to leave the village? Would he force Kaede to stay? Would he lock her up in his own apartment, where she could harm nobody, including herself? It was the influences from outside that had made Kaede what she was right now. And Kaede did once mention that she had been through therapy for three years before Iwao hurt her._

_Three years…_

_The very thought of Kaede being that far away for so long, isolated from the world outside of that institution, drove him insane. Three years of not knowing how she was, whether they were taking good care of her, or if she was lonely and wanted to go home._

_Three years without Kaede. And they had only reunited a mere two weeks ago._

_Kakashi looked back to Tsunade._

"_Yes, Tsunade-sama," he said quietly._

_Tsunade nodded and headed back for her chair behind the desk._

"_Kakashi-sensei!" protested Naruto. "They're banning Nee-chan to a mental clinic! How can you agree to that?"_

"_Naruto, we have to do what's best for Kaede," replied Kakashi calmly._

"_Nee-chan is _not_ crazy!" yelled Naruto._

"_We never said she is," retorted Tsunade. "But she does need help. Naruto, you know as well as we do that we can't pretend nothing's happened. People will know, and no one will feel safe around her."_

"_That's right," said Kakashi. "Naruto, Kaede is willing to fight against that other personality. But she can't do it alone. We can help her… by letting her get the best therapy she can get."_

"_I'm _not_ leaving her in some faraway place we don't know anything about!" Naruto held on stubbornly._

"_Kakashi," interrupted Tsunade. "Go get Kaede. She should be fine outside the hospital now, anyway. Let's hear what she has to say about this."_

_Kakashi nodded. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."_

"Kakashi?"

Kaede turned her head, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Are… you ok?" she asked.

"Hm? Yeah," replied Kakashi as casually as possible.

"Is it… that bad?" asked Kaede. Her voice was shaking. "Has the Hokage already decided on my punishment?"

"You're not getting punished," said Kakashi quickly, stopping the wheelchair and walking around it to face her. "You didn't commit those crimes."

"Then what is it?" asked Kaede. "You know something, don't you? Tell me now, Kakashi. What's going to happen to me?"

"I'm sorry, but we have to keep this between the walls of the Hokage's office," said Kakashi. "Ok?" The thought of being apart from Kaede after all that had happened crossed his mind once again, striking his heart for the hundredth time today.

Kaede stared at him with a tired looking expression in her eyes. "Ok," she said softly.

Kakashi moved back behind the wheelchair, moving it forward again.

* * *

Kaede could hear her brother's voice from outside the building. She rubbed her temples as they entered. She looked at Kakashi from the corner of her eye, and saw that he was looking frustrated as well.

"Sometimes… sometimes he embarrasses me," he sighed.

Kaede couldn't stifle a chuckle. "I believe my mother was like that," she said softly.

"I don't think even Kushina-san was as outspoken as Naruto is," said Kakashi, humour sounding in his voice. "He crosses the line regularly. Let's just hope he's not making things worse up there."

"Worse?" asked Kaede.

"I mean, for himself," said Kakashi quickly. "The Hokage was already pretty mad at him when I left to get you."

As they approached the door to the Hokage's office, Kaede noticed how the two guards next to the door were giving each other frightened looks.

"That Naruto… he's playing with his life if he keeps this up," said one guard.

"Does he _want_ to die?" asked the other.

They both turned their heads towards Kakashi and Kaede as they approached.

"The Hokage wants to see us," said Kakashi.

"We know, Kakashi," said the first guard. "You can—"

"DAMN IT, NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU INSINUATETHAT I DON'T TREAT HER AS A HUMAN BEING!" The shouting voice of the Hokage behind that door had Kaede petrified for a moment.

"… go inside," finished the guard.

Kaede stood up, a feeling of irritation with Naruto and anxiety for the Hokage spinning at the back of her head.

"Kaede…" she heard Kakashi behind her.

"It's ok," said Kaede without looking at him. "I can handle this. Leave that thing here." She didn't want to give the Hokage an impression that she was weak by staying in that wheelchair any longer. If she couldn't even stand on her own, how was she ever going to convince the Hokage that she _is_ strong enough to fight this?

She felt a warm hand on her upper back, but she didn't want to look at Kakashi right now. He had been looking at her with that worried frown since he'd come to pick her up. She couldn't afford any more reason to be nervous.

Finally, she reached for the door handle, slowly wrapping her fingers around it.

"You're not alone," she heard Kakashi whisper quickly as she opened the door.

Her heart jumped.

_Kakashi…_

* * *

**A/N: I just checked the traffic stats on this story, and I must say: wow! 159 people stuck with me 'till chapter 23 so far! Yay! X3**

**Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter. If you don't like the way it's going, do tell me and if enough people want to see it different, I'll change it. :) Thanks for sticking with me so far! :D**


	25. Don't Love Him

**A/N: Oh, my, goodness. It's been WAY too long since my last update! I've been so terribly busy, and after the busy stuff came the travel through the south of Japan, and now I'm finally back home! **

**In an attempt to compensate for the extremely long wait, I've made this chapter extra long, and I'm working on the next one right now. **

**So everyone, I'm very sorry, and I hope you'll like this chapter. ^^**

* * *

Naruto hated it. He hated that he couldn't do anything for Kaede. He hated that he hadn't realized sooner that she was his sister. He hated that they had to part when they had only just come to know of each other's existence.

He wanted to get to know her. To get to know what it was like to have a family. He had grown up alone without knowing the warmth and care of a mother, the fun and support of a father, heck, what he would have given to know the bossiness and guidance of an older sibling.

Why did it have to turn out like this? He didn't blame Kaede, himself, his parents or Kakashi. It was no one's fault. Yet he was angry.

He took another glance at Kaede as they were packing the few belongings she had out of her apartment, and a survival kit for the next few days. Kaede was smiling a non-genuine smile as she picked up some clothes out of a drawer.

Naruto didn't feel like smiling at all.

"_I'll do anything to get to live peacefully in Konoha again," Kaede had said to the Hokage. _

"_You can't be serious!" Naruto had exclaimed. "Nee-chan! They're locking you away like some sort of nutcase!"_

_But Kaede had merely looked at him with a smile. _

"_I am," she had said half jokingly. "I _am_ a nutcase. As long as I don't do anything about this, it could happen again any time. It's really for the best. For all of us."_

Naruto had seen the tears that had welled up in her eyes. She really wanted to stay here. But he also knew she was right.

And he didn't want the people of Konoha to treat her the same way they had treated him all his life.

"I think that's all," Kaede's voice woke him up from his thoughts. "Luckily, I don't have that much stuff to begin with."

"Nee-chan…"

Kaede zipped her small backpack closed and swung it on to her back.

"Kind of weird to move out when I've just moved in," she said with a smirk.

He could hear she was acting. She'd settled here because she wanted to stay in the first place.

_But if she wants to keep positive, then so will I. We're from the Uzumaki clan. We can make it through anything._

"I'll make sure no one takes this place 'till you get back," said Naruto with the same smirk.

Kaede chuckled briefly. Then she stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto, surprised at first, returned the hug with a chuckle.

"Nee-chan… That's like the 10th time you're hugging me," he said.

"I'm gonna miss you," said Kaede, holding him a little tighter.

"We still have a few days," said Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei and I are taking you there, remember?"

"I know," replied Kaede. Her voice was a bit shaky and her embrace loosened a little. "But I want to hold you while I still can. We're already leaving tomorrow morning."

Naruto tightened his embrace.

"I want you to stay," he whispered.

Kaede gave him one more squeeze before she let go and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You look so much like our father," she said. One tear was hanging aimlessly from the corner of her left eye, waiting to be shed, but being held back by forced courage. The kind of tears Naruto knew very well. "And you talk like our mother. They would've been proud of what you've grown up to be, Naruto. I know I am. I'm glad that I finally got to meet you. And we'll have a lot of catching up to do when I get back. I'll be fine," she added suddenly as her voice started to shake again.

"Nee-chan…" Naruto wasn't sure what to say.

"Really, I will," continued Kaede. "I'll be back before you know it. You'd better be stronger by then. You'll have to be pretty damn good in order to surpass Father."

Naruto felt a smirk tug at the corners of his mouth again. He watched as Kaede rubbed her left eye before turning towards the door.

"Ok, let's go," she said.

The two of them went outside, and Kaede locked the front door as if she was just going out for groceries. As they started walking, Kaede stared at the keys for a brief moment before she held them in front of Naruto's face.

"I can trust you won't lose these?" she asked with a smile.

Naruto smiled back and took the keys. "I'll guard them with my life," he said.

Kaede's smile widened into a smirk that could have been his own.

_You say I'm taking after Mom and Dad_, he told her mentally. _But Nee-chan, I think I'm a lot like you, as well._

* * *

They could see the apartment building at the end of the street when Naruto spoke up.

"Tell me why you're staying at Kakashi-sensei's tonight again?" he asked, a kind of suspicious undertone in his voice.

Kaede sighed softly. "Because you two are assigned not to leave me out of your sight. Kakashi has a sofa that I can sleep on tonight; you don't."

"I still find it suspicious," muttered Naruto.

"Trust me, you don't need to be," replied Kaede half-honestly. Truthfully, she was a bit anxious herself. To be alone in Kakashi's apartment with him… during the night…

_No._

Kakashi wouldn't try anything. He was still her dearest friend, and this time it was genuine.

As for the… kiss… they had shared before all of this happened…

Kaede tried to suppress the blush she felt creeping up her cheeks.

What was she to do now with these new feelings? She might be gone for years. She couldn't make him wait that long for her. What was worse was that she wasn't sure he'd still be around by the time she…

She shivered slightly at the thought, but Naruto didn't seem to have noticed.

Kakashi was still waiting for her answer. Should she lie about it? So that he could move on with his life after she would say goodbye to them in a few days?

It hurt, but it seemed the best option for both of them.

Her anxiety grew with every step. How was he going to react? Would he fall for it? Would he accept it? Or would he be as stubborn as he had been since she came back to Konoha?

They went up the stairs. Just one more bit.

She was afraid to face him. Afraid that he wasn't going to believe her. He was a ninja, and he was in possession of Obito's Sharingan eye.

She forced herself to believe her own lie.

_I don't love him._

She tried to ignore the twist in her stomach with that lie.

_I don't love him._

She kept mentally repeating it over and over again.

_I don't love him. I don't love him. I don't love him._

They stood in front of his front door, and Naruto knocked.

_I don't love him. I don't—_

In one swift movement, the door opened and Kakashi stood in the doorway, wearing his sleeveless shirt with the mask attached to it, and his usual trousers. His hair was messy as always. He looked exactly as he always did, except for the sleeveless shirt. Kaede stared at his uncovered arms for a split second, then she quickly looked at his face, hoping he didn't see that.

He was looking at her as well. There was always something in that open eye of his that made her feel a pleasant shiver run through her body. He looked as though he wanted to protect her, but his gaze was always even deeper than just that. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

… _love him_, the thought finally finished itself.

"Good, you're here," Kakashi spoke up. He slowly placed a gentle hand on Kaede's shoulder to guide her inside. Kaede felt her shoulder tingle under his touch. A part of her was telling her to get away from his touch, but she liked this touch. The kind that wasn't dangerous.

"You packed your stuff yet, Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto, who was still standing outside, shook his head.

"No, I'm gonna prepare for tomorrow," he said.

Kakashi nodded slowly. "Make sure you go to sleep early," he reminded him. "We're leaving early tomorrow."

"I know," replied Naruto. He glanced at Kaede, then looked back at Kakashi in suspicion. "You sure I can leave you two—"

Kakashi closed the door while Naruto was in mid-sentence, exhaling an annoyed sigh.

"HEY!" Naruto's voice sounded from outside.

Kaede looked at Kakashi. "Umm…"

"He'll be fine," said Kakashi.

Kaede frowned. "At least let me tell him good night," she said. "Geez."

She passed Kakashi in her motion to open the front door. She half-opened it, and Naruto was still there.

"It's ok, Naruto," she said. "Honest. Go home. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Naruto glared at her for a while, but then finally nodded.

"Ok," he said. "Kakashi-sensei! You better not try anything!"

"Naruto…" Kaede sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nee-chan," said Naruto with a weak smile.

"… Yeah," replied Kaede. "Good night."

"G'night."

With that, Naruto walked off, and Kaede closed the door.

_We're alone now…_

She slowly turned around to find that Kakashi was looking at her.

_It's ok_, she told herself. _As long as I convince him that I… don't… love him, he won't kiss me again._

… Why did she find that a sad thing?

She took a breath and forced a smile. "Umm… sorry for intruding," she spoke up the greeting used whenever entering another person's home. She slid her feet out of her shoes and stepped out of the threshold. Kakashi didn't make a move. Kaede looked up, into his onyx black eye, and felt her heart thump.

_Stop it, stop it_, she mentally scolded herself.

"Nervous?" asked Kakashi.

_Tha-dump_. Her heart again. It was beating so loudly, she was afraid he could hear it.

"… 'Nervous'?" she repeated. What did he mean by that?

Kakashi placed his right hand on top of her head.

_Tha-dump_.

Kaede flinched lightly. Her body started to shiver on its own. When she felt his hand move to the side of her head, sliding towards her cheek, she couldn't help a gasp. She didn't mean to do that.

Kakashi looked at her seriously. "About tomorrow and the next couple days," he elaborated. "About going to that clinic."

A feeling of relief took over her.

"Oh… Yes. Well, a little," she answered.

"You're gonna be ok," said Kakashi. After a short silence, he asked: "What did you think I meant?" His hand moved against her cheek, his palm brushing over her skin. She felt heat rise up her cheeks.

When she heard a muffled chuckle and saw the amusement in his open eye, she shrugged his hand off her cheek in irritation. "That's not funny," she said.

Kakashi stopped laughing and immediately looked serious again.

"Sorry," he said. "I was just kidding." He then turned around, walking to the small kitchen counter. "You want something to drink?" he asked without looking at Kaede.

Kaede cautiously walked further into the living space of the apartment. "I'm fine with anything," she answered.

"I'll make you some tea that'll help you sleep well tonight," said Kakashi.

Kaede couldn't hold back a nervous chuckle.

Kakashi turned his head around. "Did I say something funny?" he asked. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Eh? Ah… No," said Kaede quickly. _You made it sound like you're going to drug me or something, though…_

"Go ahead and sit down," said Kakashi. "Make yourself comfortable."

Kaede sat down slowly on the sofa. Comfortable as it was, she still couldn't feel at ease. She could feel Kakashi was watching her, but somehow she was afraid to look back. Kakashi could probably feel her anxiety.

Kakashi put the kettle on and sat down next to Kaede, but at a proper distance. He leaned with his elbows on his lap and looked at her.

"It's kind of ironic, don't you think?" he asked.

Kaede carefully looked at him, and found a somewhat painful smile in his open eye.

"What is?" she asked.

"That we met each other again a few weeks ago after a good 15 years, and now you have to leave again," elaborated Kakashi. He chuckled, even that sounded forced and painful. "It's like it's fate's cruel irony."

Kaede looked away again, a twist in her stomach making her feel nauseous.

_Don't do this…_

"'Cruel', you say?" she replied without thinking. "Is it that bad?"

A short silence made her realize she shouldn't have said that. She looked back at Kakashi from the corner of her eye. He was looking at her in shock.

A pang of regret took over.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

"I-I shouldn't have… said that," Kaede's voice trailed off as the gaze in his open eye almost pierced into hers.

"No, why did you say it?" asked Kakashi.

"Nothing," said Kaede, her voice sounding weird with something like panic. "I just… didn't think I ever meant that… much…" She trailed off again as Kakashi's eyebrows turned into a deep frown. Now she actually felt panic take over. "I, I'm sorry! I wasn't, I mean…"

Kakashi took her shoulders with both hands, holding them in a slightly tight grip.

"You've always been important to me," said Kakashi firmly while locking her gaze into his. "When I found out you were alive, and even back in Konoha… I've never felt so incredibly happy, Kaede. And it only took me a few days to actually realize that I love you. I've always loved you. The very _thought_ of losing you again…" He shook his head. "When I saw that body, and thought it was you… I lost it. I was furious. Kaede…"

His hands went up and down her arms, feeling them, as if he was making sure she was really here.

Kaede felt tears well up in her eyes as her breathing sped up. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it was going to tear out of her chest any moment now.

_Don't do this, Kakashi…_

"You're changing me, Kaede," continued Kakashi. "Up 'till now, I've always been rational and calm. But since you've returned, I think about you, I want to protect you, I want to…" He broke off, making Kaede wonder what he was going to say. His eye widened with what seemed like realization, and he let go of her shoulders. A split second later, his face went back to its usual calm expression.

"Sorry," he said softly. "I'm scaring you."

As the kettle started to whistle, he stood up and walked towards the kitchen counter. On the way, he petted Kaede on the head as he walked past her. "I got ahead of myself," he said softly without looking at her. "I'm sorry."

_Don't do this_, she begged him repeatedly.

She heard him pouring the hot water into two cups. Her body was petrified – it even took effort to blink. What should she say to him after all that? What did he expect her to say? Or to do? He was making this so hard for her.

Her thoughts stopped along with all the other sounds around her. Why was it so quiet, all of a sudden?

"I'm sorry."

Two whispered words that interrupted the silence for only a second.

Kaede was still afraid to move.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," continued Kakashi, his voice low. "You know I wouldn't take advantage of your being here, right?"

_Why are you always apologizing to me?_

A large hand holding a cup of herb tea came closer to her. She slowly looked up to his face, the rest of her body still refusing to move.

Kakashi stared at her, and when Kaede didn't take the cup, he put it down on top of the table, along with his own cup and sat back down next to her on the couch. This time, he was a little closer to her.

Kaede felt her heart go like crazy as the rest of her body felt numb.

"I…" Her mouth started speaking up against her will, but her voice was hoarse. She cleared her throat at tried again, against her better judgement: "I know. I trust you."

She could see the relief in Kakashi's open eye as it relaxed back to its usual half-open state. "That's good," he whispered.

This conversation had become strangely intimate.

Kaede could feel every nerve in her body urging her body to get away from him as his hand slowly got closer, reaching out to her face.

Finally, Kaede's body started working again, and her hand automatically pushed his reached-out hand away. She gasped at her own motion.

Kakashi seemed surprised as well as he withdrew his hand.

"I'm sorry," she said immediately.

"What's the matter?" asked Kakashi.

Kaede felt her body tremble and her heart racing.

_I have to say it. There's no going back now._

"I, I don't want you to touch me anymore," she blurted out. There. It was finally out.

Kakashi did nothing but stare at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" said Kaede more loudly than she had planned to speak. But now, everything just came rolling out and she couldn't seem to stop it anymore. "You're my closest friend and I know I can trust you! I feel safe around you, I feel happy when I'm with you, I feel loved! But I…" She took a gasp of air before she finally finished: "… I don't love you…" That didn't sound convincing at all. "N-not like that…" Her voice died away.

_You idiot_, she scolded herself. Kakashi didn't seem convinced at all. Kaede felt heat rising up to her cheeks. _He's not buying it…! He doesn't believe me! What should I do? What should I do?_

Kakashi caught her completely off-guard with what he did next.

_Eh…?_

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. I _promise_ the next chapter will be up soon! I hope I haven't disappointed you guys with this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me and for being so patient and awesome!**


	26. A Future, Together

**A/N: Hahaha, apparently you guys didn't like that small cliffie I put there after all this time of absence. I'm very, very sorry. ^^; There's no cliffie in this chapter. (Yay!)**

**Enjoy! ;-)**

* * *

The softness of her lips, the heat of her face, the silky smoothness of her hair… He had had a taste of it all before, but he felt it all even more strongly this time. He couldn't control himself. Maybe it was because of how she looked, or maybe it was how angry she was making him. Why was she lying to him? It was such an obvious lie. And why about something like this?

Then again, this must mean that she really _does_ love him. To lie so terribly about it…

But why should she lie about this? Why?

It was as though his body thought that the closer he'd get to her, the deeper he could reach into her mind. Unwillingly, he pushed his tongue further into her mouth. He was already laying half on top of her on the couch. He felt his desire for her grow with each second, but he had to restrain himself.

_Kaede…_

A whimper sounding underneath him had him stop this kiss, forcing him to break it off. He raised his head, looking at her face. It was completely red. She panted; her lips seemed a bit swollen. Her eyes were wide – she was surprised, and not in a good way.

Still, he didn't want this to end. Not yet.

It took a moment for him to notice that he was panting, as well.

"Why are you lying to me like that, Kaede?" he panted.

He watched as Kaede's eyes filled up with tears. Yet she forced a smile.

"There's no use trying to lie to you, is there?" she replied.

Good. He didn't scare her with this. Even though he did scare himself just now.

Her smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "I don't want you to wait for me," she panted. "I want us to stay friends, but… I don't know how long I'll be gone. I can't do that to you."

"What you're doing to me right now hurts me more than you know," replied Kakashi.

Kaede watched him with an expression of guilt and worry.

"Now tell me, honestly. What do you really feel for me?" asked Kakashi.

Kaede's eyes were searching aimlessly into his.

"If I told you I really don't love you like that…" she whispered, her voice light, "… what would you do then?"

Kakashi smiled in spite of himself.

"I guess that would be something you'll never find out," he replied in a low voice before he sat back up, taking Kaede with him and gently pressing her head and upper back against his chest.

"Listen," he whispered. "No matter how long you'll be gone, or how far away you are, I'll wait for you. You're more than worth waiting for." He lowered his head, resting his chin on top of her head. "I'll get you out of there when the time is right."

He stopped when he felt her tremble against him.

"Kaede?"

_Did I scare her again?_

"Don't… make promises… you can't keep."

…

_What?_

This time, it was Kaede who leaned closer to him, embracing him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her hands resting on his back.

She'd said those exact words when he'd promised her to be on time for their next training – which, in the end, they never got to do.

It took a few seconds for him to realize what she probably meant. After all, he couldn't possibly forget what he was. He was a shinobi. A warrior who would give his own life to protect his village and the people he cared about the most. There was no way in which he could tell how long he'd live. He could be called out to a mission and get killed in battle any moment. He knew the risks of the job when he took it. And until now, he never really cared what would happen to him, as long as the village was safe.

But now he had Kaede, and with her, he had a lot to lose if he died. Not only that, but Kaede only had him and Naruto. They were the only ones she really trusted. He could feel that the thought of losing them was frightening her. Was this why she was trying to distance herself from him?

"I'll be there," he said firmly. He was determined to live. "I'm not planning to die before you're back here with me."

Kaede withdrew her arms. Kakashi let go of her as she created some space between them. She was watching him with wide eyes.

"I'm not going back on my word," he continued using Naruto's words. "I'll fight; I'll take on the world if that's what it takes me to have you come back to me."

Kaede covered her mouth with both hands as she started to cry. Kakashi reached out and pressed her close to him once again. At that moment, even he could feel a twist in his chest. A pang of anxiety. He never wanted to let go of her again. Ever.

* * *

They had talked for hours, mainly about Naruto. Kakashi sounded so full of pride whenever he talked about Naruto and the things he had achieved.

_Good. Naruto is lucky to have a friend like you, Kakashi,_ Kaede thought.

She took another sip of her tea as Kakashi talked about how Naruto single-handedly took down a shinobi Kakashi couldn't seem to defeat on his own, using the Rasen Shuriken. She tried not to make a face as she swallowed the far-too-bitter green tea down.

_You're a terrible tea maker, though…_

"And now he's trying to perfect the Jutsu so that he can throw it," finished Kakashi.

"He told me that you don't approve of it," replied Kaede.

"I don't," admitted Kakashi with a frown. But he smiled as he continued: "But Naruto is Naruto. Once he gets his mind set on something, even I can't stop him."

Kaede smiled for a moment. "But, why don't you approve of it?" she asked. "Is it because of the… Kyuubi?" Just thinking of what happened back then, when Kaede and Sakura were watching Naruto's training.

"Not just that," said Kakashi in a serious voice. "When Naruto used that Jutsu, his arm became seriously injured. He recovered, but the Jutsu appeared to be so powerful that it could separate his Chakra from the body cells in that arm. If that were to happen again, he might never recover again."

Kaede felt a twist in her chest. "A-and what if it happened again?" she asked. "Does that mean Naruto would…"

"No," said Kakashi quickly. "It means he would never be able to use his Chakra again. He would have to give up on being a shinobi."

"… Oh."

This stupid reaction was all she could think of. What else could she say? Being a shinobi was what was driving Naruto – his dream to become Hokage would be crushed if he had to give up on being a ninja.

"But," said Kakashi in a more cheerful voice, "Naruto's never failed to surprise me, so who knows? Maybe one day he _will_ master it without injuring himself."

Kaede felt a smile tug at her lips, and she nodded.

Kakashi smiled back at her. Then he stood up and reached his hand out to her.

"We should get some sleep," he said softly.

Kaede blushed. She took his hand and stood up. Even after she was up, Kakashi didn't let go of her hand.

"Come on," he said, gently pulling her along towards a door. Kaede soon found out that this was the door to his bedroom. Kakashi opened the door and switched the light on.

"Umm… Kakashi?" started Kaede carefully, slowly pulling her hand out of his. "We're… not going to…" She swallowed. She looked at him, and knew she didn't have to finish that sentence.

Kakashi shook his head. "Of course not," he said. "You're sleeping here tonight."

Kaede felt relieved, but then the next question popped up: "I thought I was going to sleep on the sofa tonight…?"

"No way," replied Kakashi with a smile. "I have to watch you all night, anyway. Can't do that from another room, can I?"

Kaede couldn't help a chuckle. "You're taking this really serious, aren't you?" she said.

"It's the Hokage's orders," said Kakashi more seriously. "It's my duty as a shinobi to take every order very seriously."

"I see," said Kaede, feeling a little stupid. "But… that… doesn't mean that you even have to watch me when I change clothes, right?" she added with a startled smile.

Kakashi simply stared at her, his expression neutral and unreadable.

After a few seconds of silence, Kaede repeated: "Right?"

Now Kakashi looked away. It was like someone poured a bucket of cold water over Kaede, as she started to feel uneasy.

"Kakashi, you're _not_ going to watch when I change clothes!" she said in a raised voice.

Kakashi merely looked at her from the corner of his eye, not moving an inch.

Now she was annoyed with him. She reached out, put her hands on his chest and pushed him backward. "Get out," she said.

"I'm just doing my job, Kaede," said Kakashi, amusement sounding clearly in his voice. He was teasing her. He didn't stop her, though. She knew she wasn't that strong to be able to push him back, so that must mean he understood. Still, she was irritated with him. She kept pushing him until he was out of the door range, and grabbed the doorknob.

"I'll be done in a minute," she said, still irritated and her voice was showing that. She slammed the door shut and turned around. She looked around the room.

_So this is Kakashi's… bedroom._

Shaking the thought off, she focused her attention to her bag…

… which was absent. She'd left it in the living room.

_Oh, crap…_

Embarrassed, she turned around again to open the door.

* * *

He wondered how long it would take her to realize she'd left her bag here. He'd already picked it up, waiting for her to open the door.

And after a few seconds, she did. An embarrassed look on her face, Kaede looked around the door.

This was what he loved about her. These moments were so entertaining to him, he almost felt bad for it.

He reached out to her with the bag in his hand. "Here you go," he said with a smirk.

Kaede took it immediately, her face flushed and her eyes avoiding his. "Thank you," was her short reply before she closed the door again.

He patiently waited for a brief moment before the door opened again. Kaede stepped out in a tight tank top and shorts. After staring at her (well-developed) body for a few seconds, he looked into her eyes. She seemed bothered by something.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing," she said without looking at him. "It's not a big deal. Where's your bathroom?"

"Right here," answered Kakashi, opening the door on the other side of the small hallway.

"Thanks," replied Kaede. She looked at him for a moment before she entered the bathroom. Kakashi watched as she passed by him, feeling a sudden desire for her, seeing her like this.

No. He had to keep control. There was no way she was ready for anything like that.

Kaede closed the bathroom door behind her, and left Kakashi standing in front of the door.

_I can't think of her that way. Not until she's ready._

He could wait. For Kaede, he'd wait an eternity, if it were necessary. He loved her too much to lose her because of his stupid desires. Tonight was the last night. He couldn't ruin it for her. Who knew how long it could take until she could spend her next night in Konoha?

* * *

She woke up for the fourth time now. She raised her head up a little, looking across the room. Kakashi was still sitting next to the bed, watching her.

"I'm here," he whispered softly. "Go back to sleep."

She closed her eyes, and felt a warm hand resting on the top of her head. It made her feel relaxed, safe.

_This time, things are going to be fine…_

* * *

**A/N: *Yaaaawn* Now I'm getting sleepy. Good night, sweet people, and until next chapter! Don't worry, I won't be taking so long any more, and there will be more action from here. I don't want Book I to end with a bore; I want to leave you guys with a good impression before I put Book II up! ^^**

**Please do leave a review. It doesn't have to be long, just let me know what you think and I'll be very happy. :) Thank you so much for reading and see you next time!**


	27. Most Embarrassing Exit Ever!

**A/N: Hey everyone, she's back! With two chapters today: a kind short one (this one - sorry!) and a long one (fan service, ooooh!).**

**I hope you guys will like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi watched from a distance as Kaede was saying goodbye to Iruka. Behind Iruka was his class, doing warm-up laps for their training. Kaede was talking to him from the outside of the high fence.

This was probably going to take a few minutes, so Naruto looked at Kakashi. He was watching the two without blinking; completely focused.

"Are you worried?" asked Naruto.

"About…?" was Kakashi's dry reply.

"Those two," teased Naruto. "That they're getting really close these days."

"No, I'm not worried," answered Kakashi seriously. "There's a fence between them."

Naruto needed a moment to get the sarcasm out of that last remark. He stared at Kakashi for a while, trying to read his mind. But there was no expression in that constantly-lazily-gazing eye of his. Though he was still watching them intensely.

"What?" he asked without looking away from them.

"What exactly is my sister to you, Sensei?" asked Naruto flat-out. "Are you two going out or what?"

"Well, that's a pretty personal matter you're asking me about," replied Kakashi.

"Are you?" insisted Naruto stubbornly.

Finally, Kakashi looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Not really," he said.

"What kind of an answer is that?" protested Naruto. It was this vagueness that sometimes irritated him about his former teacher. Why couldn't he ever simply give a clear answer?

Naruto glanced at Kaede and Iruka. Kaede turned around briefly and smiled at him and Kakashi, then she turned back to Iruka.

He'd noticed the spark between her and Kakashi a while ago.

"You two like each other, don't you?" continued Naruto. He wouldn't rest until he found out for sure.

"Kaede," Kakashi called out. "We really should get going."

"Coming!" called Kaede back.

Now Naruto was pissed off. Asking Kakashi about his personal life had always been even more difficult than trying to see his face!

Kaede said her final goodbyes to Iruka and hurried back to them.

"Sorry for the wait," she said.

"No problem," replied Kakashi. "Let's go." He gave Iruka a short wave, laid his hand on Kaede's upper back and led her to the direction of the village gate. Naruto waved at Iruka as well, who waved back with a smile.

_There's definitely something going on between those two, whether they'll admit it or not._

He gained on them, giving them a glare.

"Nee-chan," he said. "If Kakashi-sensei did something weird to you last night, just— OW!" He was interrupted by Kakashi's fist on top of his head.

"Brats shouldn't talk about things they don't know anything about," lectured Kakashi.

"I'm only worried about my only sister!" retorted Naruto, rubbing the place where Kakashi hit him.

"Naruto," interrupted Kaede. "Thank you. But I think you know Kakashi better than that."

Kakashi gave her a weird look for a brief moment, but then looked ahead of him.

"Then, then…!" Naruto ran ahead a little, turning to block their way. "At least admit you two are dating!" he said, pointing at them.

Gasps coming from all directions had him look around. All eyes were on Kakashi and Kaede now.

_Oops…_

Kakashi sighed, resting his palm on his forehead. Kaede looked shyly at the ground, her face lightly flushed.

People were whispering around them.

"… But isn't she the one who killed…"

"… I heard she's going to a madhouse up north…"

"… After all those women he's rejected! ..."

"… I'm… so… _jealous_…!"

"… Oh no, Kakashi-san…"

Naruto's irritation grew, this time with the nosy villagers.

"Let's go," said Kakashi. He took Kaede's wrist and pulled her along.

"Okay, okay, don't pull," said Kaede.

Naruto went ahead towards the main gate. He could sense that they were stared after. It wasn't until after they went through – Naruto didn't even bother greet Izumo and Kotetsu in his hurry – that people stopped staring.

* * *

As though all the stares in the village weren't enough, Kakashi could feel Naruto's gaze on him all the way so far. He was carrying Kaede on his back; she was still weakened from the excessive use of Chakra, which was two weeks ago now. Maybe that was for the best, anyways. If anything were to happen that might cause her other personality to come out again, at least she wouldn't be able to use that Jutsu again.

_Let's just hope that won't happen…_

Naruto was still staring at him.

"Naruto, what do I have to do to make you stop staring?" he asked. "You should focus on where we're going instead."

Naruto shook his head and finally looked in front of himself.

Kaede shifted against his back. Kakashi tried to ignore the soft feeling of her against him. Even through his vest, he could feel her breasts pressing against his upper back.

"Are you ok?" he asked in order to distract himself.

"Yeah," said Kaede. "I kind of feel bad for making you carry me, though."

"Good thing you're light," said Kakashi. "Besides, at this rate, we can move quicker." Though he wanted it to last longer. But Naruto being out of the village, they couldn't spend too much time moving out in the open.

They jumped from tree to tree in the large woods, until it was sunset.

"Naruto," said Kakashi. "Let's set up camp here."

Naruto nodded and jumped down to a small open spot. Kakashi landed next to him.

"Kaede? Are you awake?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Kaede, though she sounded like she just woke up. He carefully let her down. Her arms slid down from his shoulders. Suddenly, his back felt cold, colder than he'd thought.

"Thank you," said Kaede. Kakashi turned around to face her, and smiled.

After a short silence, Naruto interfered again.

"Nee-chan," he said, "let's get some firewood."

Kaede looked at him and nodded.

_I guess he wants to spend some alone-time with her while he still can_, thought Kakashi.

"Alright, I'll set up the tents," he said.

The two blondes nodded and headed someplace ahead. As Kakashi prepared to set up the first tent, millions of thoughts were spinning through his head.

_At this rate, we'll probably be there by the day after tomorrow. It's been only two months and I already can't imagine a life without her anymore. Not even if it's temporary. I can't lose her again…_

* * *

Kaede watched as her brother kicked down a tree that was already in half, chopping it into pieces with his hands and feet.

"You seem to be able to do this without my help," she said with a smile. "Why did you want me to tag along?"

Naruto made one last kick, then stood still.

"I wanna ask you something," he said without looking at her.

Kaede stopped smiling. "Is it about Mom and Dad?" she asked.

"No." He turned to face her. "Are you and Kakashi-sensei dating?"

"You've certainly given the village that impression," replied Kaede dryly.

"Nee-chan," insisted Naruto, his gaze locked into hers.

"We're not exactly dating," explained Kaede. "But…" She hesitated, but quickly recovered and looked firmly at him. "I do love him."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"And he loves me," finished Kaede.

Naruto gazed at her for a full minute until Kaede spoke up: "Well, say something."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, looking a few directions. "It's not like I didn't expect it," he mumbled. "I noticed something between the two of you even before I found out you're my sis. So now I know for sure and… well…" He looked at her, and a smirk appeared on his face. "Congratulations."

Now it didn't make any sense. Kaede thought Naruto wouldn't be too happy with this. He'd asked her so seriously. Besides, she knew for sure that she would find it weird if she had an older sister showing up from out of nowhere and dating her teacher.

"You're ok with it?" asked Kaede. "Are you sure?"

"Well, yeah," replied Naruto, still smirking. "You're both really important to me, so I think it's great!"

Kaede sighed in relief. _Thank goodness…_

"I'm glad," she said with a smile. "Your approval means a lot, Naruto."

The smile on his face never leaving it, Naruto gathered the pieces of wood. Kaede helped him, and together they returned to the camping spot, where Kakashi had already set up the tents for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That went well. ^^;**

**You can skip right to the next chapter, or leave a comment about this chapter and THEN skip to the next chapter. Whichever you prefer, but a comment is always welcome~ (hint, hint)**


	28. Life Saver

**A/N: I'd love to call this chapter "Fanservice no Jutsu~!" (after LittleKuriboh's 'Naruto Abridged Comedy Fandub-' *gasp* '-Spoof Series Show', episode 3), but it's a little more serious than that. Heh.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

It wasn't Naruto's snoring right next to him that woke him up. It was soft rustling coming from the direction of Kaede's tent. Somehow, it made him restless.

Footsteps sounded, fading.

_Where's she going?_

Kakashi got up, crawling out of the tent without making a sound.

_Something doesn't feel right here…_

He saw Kaede a little further ahead, walking slowly towards the nearby lake. He followed her without making a sound. He didn't want to scare her. He just had to make sure she was ok.

She stopped beside the lake, went down on her knees and looked down at the water, not moving for minutes. Maybe she was staring at her own reflection, but why? Kakashi just watched quietly from the bushes behind her.

She slowly reached one hand out, touching the water with just the tip of her pointing finger. After that, her hand formed a fist and she splashed the water a couple of times.

Kakashi just couldn't figure out why she was doing this. She didn't seem unhappy after she got out of the hospital over a week ago.

She stood up. Kakashi's body tensed. If she was going back, he had to move further out of sight. But she wasn't.

_What the…?_

She started to take off her clothes! Was she planning to bathe in the lake?

He knew he shouldn't be watching, but he couldn't take his eyes away from her. He noticed how her skin was shining in the moonlight, and her golden hair danced along with the soft breeze like a gold liquid. Her eyes were shaded by her bangs, but he lost attention to her face once she took off her top.

_I shouldn't be watching her right now…_

But he was. He was staring at the naked body of the adolescent whom he'd thought dead until barely two months ago. Back then, he never would have imagined seeing her again, let alone seeing her naked. She had fully matured now, and what an incredible body she had. He felt a familiar tension he hadn't felt in a long time, but suppressed it.

_What am I doing? I look like some kind of pervert._

He'd promised to protect her. He wasn't supposed to think like this. Besides, Kaede had been forced into bed with who knows how many men, so it wouldn't surprise him if she were afraid of having sex. Even with him.

He was thinking way too much of this. Kakashi hadn't been with any woman for years, and the women he had been with back then were nothing but one night stands. He had never given too much thought to anything like relationships until now. But what he was having with Kaede was different. He'd felt desires to kiss her so many times, but this was the first time he actually felt a certain need for her. He didn't just want to see that body; he wanted to touch her, to feel the softness and the heat of her entire body—

_Stop it already_, he scolded himself.

His thoughts left him when Kaede turned to walk into the lake.

_She shouldn't do this, though. It's way too cold for this._

Yet she kept on walking, slowly further into the water. When the water reached her shoulders, she started to swim.

Kakashi made a decision. He stepped out of the bushes, and called out for her.

"Kaede!"

No response.

"Kaede, come back! You'll catch a cold!"

Kaede stopped and turned to face him. Even from this distance, he could now see why he was having this bad feeling. Those stone cold eyes were looking straight into his open eye.

Yet, she somehow looked sad. She didn't make an attempt to attack him. Instead, she turned around and swam on like nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" shouted Kakashi. But right after he'd said it, she dove underwater.

Instinctively, Kakashi threw his shirt off and dove into the lake. Just a little ahead, he saw the silhouette of Kaede swimming deeper and deeper into the water.

When he saw large bubbles floating up from her face, he sped up. She stopped moving, Alarm driving him, he rushed towards her. She was already unconscious. He quickly turned her around and placed her arm around his neck and his other arm under her knees. He lifted her up to the surface, keeping her head above the water.

_She's not breathing!_

He swam towards the banks where she'd left her clothes, and laid her down as soon as he'd stepped out of the water.

Without delay, he pressed his lips onto hers as firmly as he could, breathing out into her mouth. Kaede responded instantly. Kakashi made room for her to cough out the water she'd breathed in. She coughed for five full minutes before she finally opened her eyes.

They still weren't her eyes.

Panting heavily, she looked at him.

"Why did you… interfere?" she snapped.

Kakashi's anger built up fast in his chest. He'd rarely lost his calm, but this time, he was furious.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted at her. "You could've died!"

Kaede's eyes narrowed when she said: "Exactly."

Kakashi couldn't control himself and grabbed her shoulders, jolting her.

"If you kill yourself, you'll take Kaede with you!" he yelled. "Kaede doesn't deserve to die! She's never done anything wrong!"

Kaede's alter ego didn't seem affected by his jolting and shouting at all.

It was then that Kakashi realized he was acting out of character. He let go of her shoulders and struggled to regain his calm.

"I know that," said Kaede's alter ego, "and you know that, and Naruto, and the Hokage. But the world doesn't know." She exhaled deeply, then continued: "It'll be a matter of time until everyone knows what I've done. Some might come after me, others will hate me. To outsiders, I'm still one person. And being the Hokage's daughter, it's easy to believe that that stupid girl is getting special treatment just for that."

"I won't let anything happen to her," said Kakashi firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" snapped Kaede, standing up in a sudden movement. "She'll be miles away from you for at least a few years!"

"She'll be in good hands," said Kakashi, standing up as well. "If there's anyone who'll try to come after her, I'll be ready for them. As for you… You've never shown _any_ concern for what might happen to the real Kaede."

She frowned at him, then turned and walked away from him in large paces, without bothering to grab her clothes. Kakashi, however, grasped her wrist and pulled it towards him. Kaede looked at him with cold eyes and squirmed.

"Tell me," said Kakashi, having less trouble staying calm now, "what's the real reason you're trying to kill yourself?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," retorted Kaede's alter ego. "Now _let me go_!"

"Wrong answer," answered Kakashi in a darker voice. He gave her wrist a firm squeeze.

She grunted. "You're hurting _her_, as well," she said.

"Answer me," demanded Kakashi.

_I'll explain it to Kaede as soon as she's back to her normal self._

Suddenly, she smirked and closed her eyes. Kakashi knew exactly what she was planning to do. "Wait, answer me!" he shouted, taking her other wrist as well. But it was too late. Kaede's legs trembled, but Kakashi caught her before she could collapse. He moved one hand to her back, having her lean against him for support. Her cold body was against his. But Kakashi didn't pay attention to that longer than a split second.

"Kaede? Kaede, wake up," he said.

Kaede moaned softly, but woke up instantly. She froze for a moment before she looked up.

_Her eyes… Thank goodness, she's back to normal._ Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Kakashi…?" asked Kaede softly. "What's going—"

She stopped when Kakashi moved his hand on her back a little.

Kaede jumped backward, staring at Kakashi from head to toe.

"Why's your shirt off?" she asked, flailing and pointing at him. "How did we get here? Why are we wet? What's going on?"

Now Kakashi couldn't help getting distracted by her bare breasts, and caught himself staring shamelessly at them until Kaede finally realized the situation she was in.

"What are you…" She looked down, and froze. The moonlight allowed Kakashi to see her face turn red. Kaede trembled and stepped back. She tripped, but landed in a heap of leaves.

"Are you ok?" asked Kakashi, stepping forward to help her.

"Why am I _naked_?" shouted Kaede, covering herself with her arms. Her face was so flushed she was almost glowing.

Kakashi couldn't hold back a chuckle. _That's Kaede all right._

"What are you smirking about?" shouted Kaede, kicking some leaves up. "Turn around! Have some _decency_!"

"Sorry, sorry," laughed Kakashi. He turned around.

It got silent behind him.

"What's happening?" asked Kaede quietly. "W-were we…"

"No," said Kakashi. "You don't remember anything?"

"I was sleeping," said Kaede. "And suddenly I was here. But…" A short silence. "I was having a nightmare. I dreamt that I was drowning."

_So she did notice…_

"What's going on, Kakashi? Seriously, this is freaking me out," said Kaede.

Kakashi saw his shirt and Kaede's pyjamas lying ahead, so he moved to pick them up. Kaede's voice, however, stopped him in his tracks.

"Did the other me… come out again?" she asked carefully.

Kakashi paused, but then soon picked his pace back up. "Yeah," he muttered. He picked up his shirt; Kaede's pyjamas were a little further away.

Kaede fell silent behind him. She could be shocked, she could be surprised, she could be sad; he didn't know. He picked up her pyjamas – and her panties, but he didn't pay attention to them.

"Can I just turn around to give you these?" he asked quietly.

"Y-yeah…" She sounded distracted.

As he turned to walk towards her, Kakashi spoke up: "You didn't attack me."

"Oh," was Kaede's only reaction. She stood up, no longer bothering to cover herself.

"The… other you…" continued Kakashi. Kaede didn't show any response to that, but still Kakashi had to continue: "… She tried to drown herself. And take you with her," he added with a painful twist in his chest. "But I swam after you and pulled you out. That's why we're wet. You took off your clothes before you went into the lake; that's why you're naked."

He handed her pyjamas out to her, and Kaede slowly took them. Kakashi turned around again, giving her some privacy to put her pyjamas back on.

She took him by surprise when he suddenly felt something cold and wet on his back. Kaede snaked her arms around his waist and she pressed herself against his back, her pyjamas still in her hand. Kakashi looked over his shoulder.

_She's freezing!_

"Thank you," whispered Kaede in a hot breath against his shoulder blade, "for saving my life."

_As if I'd ever let you drown_, thought Kakashi, still with that ache in his chest.

"Don't mention it," said Kakashi. "Now put your pyjamas back on."

She let go of him as soon as he'd said it.

"S-sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have… I mean…"

"I mean you're cold," Kakashi interrupted her. "You'll get sick if you stay that way."

"Oh… right," he heard quietly behind him.

He couldn't deny that he didn't know how much longer he could hold out with her naked body against his bare back.

_This is serious…_

"Ok, I'm done," she said. Kakashi turned around. The pyjamas she was wearing, a sleeveless top and shorts, weren't exactly a lot of improvement.

He smiled and pulled his shirt over Kaede's head. Kaede looked at him in surprise.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Kakashi, pulling his shirt over the rest of her as far as it could get. For her, it was almost like a dress.

"Thank you," said Kaede. She put her arms in the sleeves and leaned against him again, this time with her forehead against his chest. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," said Kakashi. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to warm her and himself up a little.

"Be honest, ok?" said Kaede quietly. "Are you… attracted to me? Phy-physically?"

Kakashi had thought she was going to ask him something about her personality switch, but he hadn't seen this coming. He thought this topic was a taboo for her after all she'd been through.

He took a moment of hesitation. He had to be honest, but at the same time, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable around him.

"That's a weird question," he said. "Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Kakashi, just be honest," said Kaede. "You saw me naked. Any other man would've…" She shivered.

"When your life is at stake, like it was just now, nothing else matters to me," replied Kakashi, resting his cheek on her shoulder. He held her more tightly, to make sure she was really alive and well in his arms. "I don't want to lose you again."

Kaede had to arch her back to return the hug. She placed her hands on his bare chest. They felt warm.

"You… still haven't answered… my question," she whispered. She sounded distracted.

"You want me to be completely honest with you?" whispered Kakashi back.

"Yes," replied Kaede in a hot breath against his chest.

Kakashi held her even more tightly as a reaction. Unable to resist the temptation to kiss her neck, he lightly brushed the side of her neck with his lips.

Kaede gasped, arching her back more, her breasts pressing softly against him.

He planted a kiss on the side of her neck. Kaede shivered, but didn't flinch. Kakashi smiled and straightened, his face close to hers. He placed both hands on each side of her face, drew her closer and kissed her gently on her lips.

Kaede kissed him back, still lightly trembling, but with no hesitation.

She was so soft. Kakashi felt like she was all he'd ever need to compensate for the worst pain he'd get during missions; just by holding her, all of his wounds would be healed.

If only they could stay like this forever…

* * *

He was being so gentle with her. After all the horrible things she had gone through most of her life, she'd never expected that being with a man could feel so good, so right. She was no longer afraid of his touch. She actually wanted even more of it.

She'd felt strange ever since she woke up to find herself completely and utterly _naked _against Kakashi's equally bare chest – that _was_ a fairly unexpected way to wake up, she had to admit to herself – and soaked because her other self had tried to kill herself.

What made her even more confused was when Kakashi actually turned around when she told him to. It was not that she didn't trust him, but even for a shinobi like him, seeing a woman naked must do something to him.

_Or maybe he's… been with so many women before, he's used to…_

Even though she didn't like the thought, it was very likely that that was the case.

_Of course… Look at how handsome he is. Even with the mask on, you can tell he's handsome. He must be popular with women, no doubt._

The thought of Kakashi with other women made her feel a painful twist in her chest. But she was soon distracted from that as his hand left her face – _cold!_ – and found her hips. He gently pulled her hips against his own. It was a bit scary, but he was being gentle with her; he wasn't forcing anything.

That was when he softly pressed his tongue against her lips in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Kaede hesitated for a moment, only a moment, but then carefully parted her lips, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth.

He did this yesterday as well, except he actually did force it in that time. He'd scared her with that, and for just a split second she'd thought he was going to force her into bed. But he didn't. And she should have known better than that.

This time, his kiss wasn't as deep as it was yesterday, and not forceful at all. It was like his tongue was dancing in her mouth, inviting her tongue to join it.

She was, again, distracted by his hands, moving up to her waist. One was sliding to her back, the other found the back of her head, his fingers playing with her hair.

This was nice. She would have never thought something like this could be nice.

She found her own hands, which were still on his chest, moving on their own. Her fingertips were feeling every muscle they could find. She'd thought that Kakashi, being a shinobi, would have more scars than the few little ones on his chest. She could feel every muscle tense under her touch.

_Am I really affecting him this much?_

She wanted to explore more, to feel more of him, but then his hands left her back and the back of her head, and wrapped around her wrists. He broke the kiss, and looked at her with certain intensity.

"You'll need to stop doing that," he whispered. "I'll lose control."

He was looking so serious, as though he was really warning her for something terrible. So even Kakashi had a limit to his self-control.

But even so…

"I… I wouldn't mind," whispered Kaede, slightly panting. "If it's you, Kakashi, I wouldn't mind…"

Kakashi exhaled slowly, a smile marking his features.

"Not yet, ok?" he said, his voice softer than ever.

Kaede really wouldn't mind going further than this. But maybe Kakashi was right, and maybe she wasn't ready yet.

"Ok," she sighed.

Kakashi planted one more kiss on her forehead. "Let's go back to the tents before we both catch a cold," he said.

Kaede blushed. "Yeah," she said with a nod.

Kakashi snaked an arm around her waist and lead her back to the tents. He didn't let go until right in front of her tent.

"Good night," he whispered as quietly as he could.

"Good night," Kaede whispered back. She crouched to get into her tent, but paused.

"Kakashi?" she asked without turning to face him.

"Hm?" hummed Kakashi.

"Don't tell Naruto about any of this."

It got quiet behind her for a short moment.

"Got it," she heard him whisper. A large, warm hand landed on top of her head, patting it.

Her heart skipped a beat. Again.

"Thank you," she said as Kakashi's hand left her head. "G-good night."

"Good night," replied Kakashi.

Kaede looked at him one more time, as he stood there with that warm smile on his face, and then finally zipped the tent closed.

_I can see through your smile, Kakashi_, she thought. _You're worried about this just as much as I am._

She lay down, her body curling up, burying her face in her pillow.

_This is getting seriously out of hand…_

* * *

**A/N: She means her personality shifting, by the way. Just... pointing that. Out. There. Erhem...**

**Anyway, thanks again for sticking with me, I hope you liked this chapter (I do... :P) and hopefully I'll see you again next chapter! Please don't forget to leave a review. Because I loooo~ve reviews.**

**(I'm not hyper. Honest.)**


	29. Assassins

**A/N: I would like to make a real quick shoutout to all of you great people who have added this story to their Story Alerts! We hit a fullround 60 Story Alerts yesterday! 60! I'm so psyched! Thank you all so much! (L)**

**Alright, it took a while again, but I uploaded this chapter and the next a while ago but somehow couldn't edit them. Q.Q**

**But the problem's fixed, so enjoy two action-filled chapters today! :D**

* * *

"_Kaede…"_

_Kakashi's voice…_

"_Kaede."_

_Kakashi's smell…_

"Kaede!"

Kaede almost jumped up. She'd almost forgotten where she was until she looked around.

"Kaede, are you awake?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm awake!" she called back.

Her vision sharpening, she saw Kakashi's silhouette in the tent.

"We're leaving soon," replied Kakashi. "Come out as soon as you're dressed; then you can have breakfast and we'll be on our way."

"Okay," replied Kaede. She collected her clothes and when she was just about to take off her pyjamas, she remembered she was wearing Kakashi's shirt. She stayed unmoving, remembering last night. Kakashi holding her, touching her, kissing her… It made her feel tingly inside. She was wearing his shirt, with his smell. She took a moment before she finally took it off and changed clothes. Getting her hair brushed properly was always the biggest task.

_With bed hair like mine, maybe I should just cut it short…_

When she stepped out of the tent, Naruto and Kakashi had already packed their stuff.

"S-sorry for being so slow," she said softly.

"Ah, morning," said Naruto with a smirk.

"You're not slow," said Kakashi. "We are shinobi. We're supposed to be faster than other people." He smiled at her.

Kaede smiled back at him, feeling a little awkward.

_And I've still got his shirt in my backpack… When am I supposed to return it to him without Naruto noticing? He'll definitely suspect something, and not even the right thing._

Another flashback from last night crossed her thoughts for less than a second. She fought against the blush that crept up her face.

Naruto came to stand beside her with a smirk from ear to ear.

"W-what?" asked Kaede. "Stop grinning like that. You're creeping me out."

"Slept well last night?" asked Naruto.

_Oh, crap…!_

Kaede managed to oppress a shiver.

"Don't worry," Naruto continued, "I made sure he wouldn't sneak away and molest you in your sleep or somethi-"

He was interrupted by a hit from Kakashi, which was so fast, Kaede couldn't even see it.

"Stop that," said Kakashi, clearly annoyed.

He'd startled Kaede, but somehow this was kind of amusing. Naruto protesting, Kakashi not paying attention to his protests and lecturing him…

_You haven't noticed that Kakashi and I were gone at all_, she scolded Naruto mentally, smiling in spite of herself._ You were fast asleep. You call yourself a ninja?_

Kakashi looked in her direction again, and smiled at her while Naruto was still protesting.

Kaede felt another blush rise up her cheeks, but this time, she didn't mind.

_I'm going to miss that smile…_

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she felt her own smile disappear and the tingly feeling inside of her made room for sadness. She was really _not_ looking forward to separating from Kakashi… and Naruto, for that matter.

_Naruto will be fine, though_, she thought. _He's spent his whole life without a family. And he's got great friends who take good care of him…_

_It's Kakashi I'm worried about._

"_I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."_

_He must have been so lonely after the Kyuubi's attack. I just _have_ to do my best and return to Konoha with him as soon as possible._

"Kaede?"

"Nee-chan?"

Kaede looked up to find two worried-looking faces.

"Oh, sorry," she said, forcing a smile. "I was just spacing out just now."

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Naruto.

Kaede faked a chuckle. "You guys worry too much," she said.

"You look pretty worried yourself," retorted Naruto.

"I'm not really…" muttered Kaede.

"If it's about Kakashi-sensei, I was just kidding," said Naruto so seriously it was almost hilarious.

"I know," Kaede replied. She looked at Kakashi and smiled at him. He was still giving her a suspicious look.

_Sometimes I think he really_ can_ read minds…_

Kakashi's expression didn't change when he walked past her. Kaede followed his movements until she found him kneeling next to her tent.

"I'll help—"

"Nee-chan," Naruto interrupted her. Kaede looked back to him. "You think I can go visit you there from time to time?"

It fell silent, even behind her.

Kaede stared at her brother. With this one question, he made her realize she didn't know a thing about this clinic.

"I… don't know," she replied softly. "I'd love to see you every once in a while, but… I don't know if I'm allowed to have visitors."

"I'll ask them when we get there, first thing," said Naruto.

"That's fine, but Naruto, please don't do anything stupid," said Kaede. "I understand that you're in some kind of danger. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt, or worse." She paused. "Do you understand what I'm saying? Don't take any rash actions, even when you're planning to visit me."

"Don't worry, Nee-chan," replied Naruto with a self-assured smirk. "I don't die before I become Hokage. I've given my word on that and I always keep my word. That's my way of the ninja."

_Not going back on your word…_

Kakashi had said the exact same thing to her. Did Naruto learn that from Kakashi? Or was it the other way around?

_Even so, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep. You're not sure how long you'll live. You're a shinobi._

Kaede sighed. "Kakashi, want me to help you stash away… the…" She trailed off when she turned around to find that the tent was already packed up, and Kakashi was just standing there, smiling at her.

* * *

She sure was something special. Not only did she almost make him lose control last night, but now he couldn't even get it out of his mind. The feel of her, her touch on his chest, her words…

"_If it's you, Kakashi, I wouldn't mind…"_

He couldn't help but be a little concerned about those words, though.

_After all these years, do you really think you'll be fine even sleeping with _me_? Or is it that you've been forced so many times that you're afraid to reject me?_

Her upper body was leaning against his back, like it had last night. The memory of the feeling of her soft, cold breasts against his bare back was still fresh in his mind. How could he ever let that go? How could he ever let _her_ go? They would arrive tomorrow and then what? He'd rather turn around right now and take her home, protect her from any more harm from outside.

He soon forgot his feelings of regret when he sensed something.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto caught up with his pace and look at him firmly.

"You're sensing it, too?" asked Kakashi with a nod.

"Hm?" Kaede's chest rumbled against his back as she spoke up. "What? What's going on?"

"We're being followed," replied Kakashi as calmly as he could. He didn't want to upset her.

"W-who…?" asked Kaede, sounding worried.

"I'm not sure," said Kakashi. "Let's stay alert, Naruto."

They dove into the bushes. Kaede pressed her face against his shoulder; the branches were probably bugging her.

Kakashi sat down and carefully let her down. He then turned around to face her and whispered: "Stay here and don't make a sound, ok? We need to check whether this person is friend or foe. You'd better stay out of sight if we're gonna have to fight. I'll pick you up when it's over. Got it?"

Kaede watched him, her eyes wide open and conveying her worries.

"We'll be back," he reassured her. "Whatever you do, do _not_ move from this spot, ok?"

Kaede nodded slowly. "Please be careful," she whispered.

Kakashi smiled. He quickly pulled down his mask and kissed her on the forehead. He watched as her face turned red.

_She's so amusing_, he mused. He pulled his mask back up, winking at Kaede, and took off.

Naruto approached Kaede for a moment, probably saying their 'see-you-laters' – he hated the word 'goodbye' – and then he followed him.

"I don't think these guys are friendly, sensei," muttered Naruto.

"I know," said Kakashi. "But I don't want to upset Kaede."

"Let's go for it," said Naruto, increasing his speed. Kakashi did the same, dashing forward towards the approaching enemies.

* * *

Whoever was following them, they didn't make an attempt to withdraw or conceal their whereabouts. They were prepared to face them.

Naruto caught the first glimpse of a middle aged shinobi and two younger men – about Kakashi's age – standing next to each other on a thick branch, waiting for him and Kakashi. As they approached, Naruto could tell from their forehead protectors that they were from Kirigakure – the Hidden Mist Village.

Naruto and Kakashi stopped at a safe distance and Kakashi spoke up.

"Why are you following us?" he asked. "We have no business with you."

"True," answered the eldest ninja. "But that girl you're taking up north does."

_What?_

Naruto felt a twist in his chest. What could Kaede possibly have to do with shinobi from the Hidden Mist?

"You are Uzumaki Naruto," said the younger shinobi on the left. "Aren't you?"

"That's right," replied Naruto. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am the first commander of the Silver Ring Group," the eldest ninja spoke up.

Naruto saw Kakashi frown from the corner of his eye.

"Silver Ring… Group?" repeated Naruto.

"It's an organisation that scouts ninjas with the best potential in the Country of Water," Kakashi explained. "The scouts travel all over the country, convincing only those worthy of being called an 'elite' to join their group. It's like the ANBU, only more exclusive. And once you're in, you can't get out."

"I see you've done your homework," said the eldest ninja. "Is it possible that you're the infamous Copy Ninja: Hatake Kakashi?"

Kakashi didn't reply or make a move.

"I see," the man continued. "You could've become an excellent addition to our family, weren't you from the Country of Fire. Oh well, every country needs strong shinobi to compensate for those… weaker." He looked at Naruto with that last word.

It pissed him off. He was about to snap back at the man, but Kakashi spoke up before he had the chance to.

"Don't underestimate Naruto here," he said. "Trust me. You'll regret it. As for me, I wouldn't join your group even if I were born in the Country of Water. Your group plays foul games. I've encountered some of your men and I have to say, I was very disappointed. They didn't have an ounce of honour in them."

"Battle, my young friend, is a game of winning and losing," retorted the elder. "There is no in-between: you fight, you win, or you lose and die. Some of us die – the ones who do not have the right fighting attitude. It's winning or dying. It's as simple as that."

_He calls himself a ninja? And that for a guy his age?_

"What does my sis have to do with you guys?" Naruto spoke up.

"Right," said the ninja on the left. "The sweet little girl who killed our boss six years ago."

_WHAT?_

"Your sister is a serial killer," said the young ninja on the right. "In our group, she's nicknamed 'the _kitsune_'. The demon fox that takes the shape of an appealing young woman and lures its prey by seducing men, and in the end drags them to Hell with it."

"She's _not_ a murderer!" snapped Naruto. "If she really did kill your boss, it's because he couldn't keep his goddamn hands off of her!"

"Naruto," Kakashi called him in a warning tone.

"Whatever her reasons," the eldest ninja spoke up, "we can't let her go unpunished for this. Our boss isn't the only one she's killed. She's killed people over six nations. Back then, we didn't know who she was and where she was from. But as soon as we heard about her not too long ago, we knew it was her."

Naruto frowned. _They're after Nee-chan…_

"What do you want with her?" asked Kakashi, sounding very calm.

"What do you think?" asked the ninja on the left. "We want her to pay for what she's done. A life for a life."

"Nee-chan is not a shinobi," retorted Naruto. "Besides, she never meant to kill anyone! It's horrible people like that boss of yours that made her confused like this!"

"Confused?" repeated the eldest shinobi. "She has killed over a dozen people in cold blood and in a perfectly horrid way."

"Uzumaki Kaede has developed an alter ego because she has been abused and humiliated by people like your leader," said Kakashi. Naruto was amazed by how calm he sounded. "That alter ego acts like a defence mechanism. True, this other personality's actions were cruel and sadistic, but Uzumaki's real personality is the opposite. She's harmless. That's why we're having that clinic help her get rid of that other personality."

Kakashi was probably calling her by her last name to hide his personal attachment and feelings towards Kaede.

_I'm glad you're together, Kakashi-sensei_, Naruto mused.

"There's plenty of people who are like that," retorted the ninja on the right. "And still they get killed for their actions."

"I understand you and your sister are the late Fourth Hokage's kids, correct?" asked the eldest to Naruto.

"What about it?" Naruto asked.

"Are you sure your sister isn't just getting special treatment for being the Hokage's daughter?" the man asked with a frown.

And then something snapped inside Naruto.

"Why you—"

"Naruto!"

Naruto tried to dash forward and attack the old man, but Kakashi grabbed his arm, stopping him. Naruto forced himself to calm down, taking a deep breath.

"It's true that Uzumaki is the Fourth Hokage's daughter," said Kakashi. "But she's not getting special treatment. We see potential in her. We really believe that she can overcome her issues and become a normal person, able to live a normal life between other people. She's not the only one who gets a chance like that."

"Uzumaki has been like this since she was a kid," protested the eldest man. "When a kid starts to kill people beyond reason, you know she'll never grow up to become an ordinary person."

"I see we can't agree," said Kakashi dryly.

The three men grinned. "Looks like it," the ninja on the right agreed.

"We seek no conflict between the Country of Water and the Country of Fire," said the eldest ninja. "We just want the girl to die. That's all we want."

"As if I'd let you kill my sis," Naruto grunted, fed-up with these guys and their big mouths. "You mess with my family, you mess with me."

"Stay out of Konoha's business," said Kakashi. "If you kill Uzumaki, you'll have the entire Country of Fire against you. Retreat now."

"Trust me," said the eldest man, taking an offensive stance, "it's better for all of us. Don't stand in our way."

Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. He needed to shut this guy up once and for all.

He leaped forward towards the eldest man, but all three of them disappeared right when he was about to land a hit on his face.

_They're fast!_

He looked from the corner of his eye towards Kakashi's direction. Kakashi had engaged the fight with one of the younger shinobi.

_But where are the other two?_

He heard one on his right. He deflected the attack with his arm, taking a defensive stance. He jumped away from him and formed a hand seal: "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Two Shadow Clones appeared beside him – one of them launching forward to attack the young ninja; the other one to help him make a normal Rasengan. His opponent dodged the physical attack of the Shadow Clone by leaping aside, throwing kunai at the clone. The clone deflected them with his own kunai and was going to throw some shuriken back at the man, but he disappeared in the shadow of a tree.

_Crap… where is he?_

His other clone had finished forming the Rasengan.

"Don't go away yet," Naruto told the clone.

"Got it," the clone replied. "I've got your back."

"Where the hell did he go?" Naruto grunted.

Then, underneath them, the shadows of the trees started to move.

"Wha! What the—"

Something grasped Naruto's feet.

"Ah! _Oi_! Show yourself, you coward!" he yelled, the Rasengan still whirling in his hand.

"Here I am," he heard from the direction of his other Shadow Clone. The shinobi appeared behind the clone with a kunai in his hand.

"Look out!" called Naruto, but it was too late. The shinobi stabbed the kunai in the clone's chest, after which it disappeared with a _poof_!

"_Ninpo: Kage no Haka_," the shinobi chanted. 'Ninja Art: Shadow Grave'? What kind of technique was that?

"We're sinking!" the clone shouted behind him. Naruto looked at his feet and indeed, they were being swallowed by the shadows underneath them.

"You can't match my Shadow Jutsu," the shinobi informed him with a smirk. "I'm afraid this is your end."

"Ya think?" replied Naruto, also with a smirk. He aimed the Rasengan at the ground close to his feet. The ground dissolved and he was able to get his feet out of there. He jumped up, allowing the Rasengan to do more damage to the ground, so that the Shadow Clone was freed as well.

"Hm, not bad," the shinobi hummed. "This could be fun."

Naruto needed to get serious now. He wanted this to end quickly. As long as these guys were around, Kaede was in danger.

"Enough fooling around," he said. He formed a hand seal again. "_Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Hundreds of Shadow Clones appeared around them. Naruto sent them all to attack the man, except for the one that had stayed and another clone. The shinobi was slaying about three clones at the same time.

_This guy's really good_, Naruto thought. There wasn't much time before he'd make all the clones disappear. He had to hurry.

Together with the clone that had just made the Rasengan with him, he made another one, and the other clone added the wind element to form the Rasen Shuriken.

_I know you don't want me to use this technique, Kakashi-sensei_, he thought,_ but this guy is not one to mess around with._

He took a brief glimpse at Kakashi's direction. He was in a heated combat with the other young shinobi. His Sharingan eye was uncovered and fixed on every move the man made.

_Oh!_

But where was the other guy? The old guy?

_This is bad_, he thought as the Rasen Shuriken was starting to take form. _I have to get to Nee-chan! I'll finish this guy off and I'll get to her right away._

"Hurry up!" he shouted to his clones. "We're out of time!"

"We know already!" one clone retorted. "It's almost done!"

The last ten clones fought against the shinobi in order to distract him.

"Guys!" Naruto shouted towards them. "The barrage!"

"Got it!" the clones shouted. A few of them disappeared, others kept fighting the man, only to disappear after a single attack from him.

Now was the time. Two Shadow Clones appeared on each side when the man was distracted, kicking him on both sides. Then another Clone appeared from behind him, kicking him into the air. Thanks to the incredible increase of speed the clones had attained during his training with Ero-sennin, they managed to catch the shinobi by surprise. In mid-air, the clone that had appeared from behind caught him in a full grip, spinning him around face-first towards the ground.

_Now!_

Naruto's remaining clones disappeared, as his Rasen Shuriken was finished. He ran towards the spot where the shinobi was about to crash, but before he could even get closer to the ground, Naruto jumped up with the Rasen Shuriken fully aimed at the man.

"_Fuuton: Rasen Shuuriken_!"

"What—No, no, _NOOOOOO_!" he heard the man shout before the Rasen Shuriken crashed into him and the Shadow Clone, who was still holding him in a tight grip. The clone hung on for a moment, but disappeared as soon as the man was fully attacked with millions of sharp chakra needles.

Naruto took a large leap backward, watching how the Rasen Shuriken did its work just as well as it had done on Kakuzu.

It took a while for the large impact to gradually implode, leaving only the shinobi, covered with blood, on the ground, unmoving. Naruto rushed towards him and found that he was already dead.

_Good. That's one._

"Kakashi-sensei!" he called out to Kakashi.

"I'll be fine!" Kakashi replied. "Go find the other guy! He's after Kaede!"

After the last word, the other young shinobi jumped backwards, creating distance.

_What's he up to?_

"'Kaede'?" he repeated. "Did you just call her 'Kaede'?"

_Oh, shit!_

"That's very interesting," the shinobi said with a smirk. "You're probably very close, aren't you?"

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"Naruto! Go! Now!" Kakashi shouted.

"Right!" Naruto replied. He ran as fast as he could towards where they had left Kaede.

_Nee-chan…!_

* * *

**A/N: And on to the next chapter! :D**


	30. Kaede VS Other Kaede

**A/N: This chapter contains some mild mature content. Be warned. :)**

* * *

Kaede made herself as small as she could. She heard noises, but couldn't tell whether it was Kakashi or Naruto, or one of the people who were following them. She kept quiet, trying to breathe as soundlessly as she could, and not moving a muscle.

She heard footsteps getting closer, and closer, and closer, and with each step, her anxiety grew.

_Naruto… Kakashi… help…!_

"Kaede," she heard a very familiar voice call her.

She looked up, and before her stood Kakashi, watching her.

"K-Kakashi?" she asked carefully.

"Don't be scared," Kakashi said softly. "You're safe now."

"Where is Naruto?" Kaede asked.

"He'll be right here," replied Kakashi. He reached out his hand to her.

Kaede took his hand – it was holding hers much more firmly than usual. Something was off; she could feel it.

Instead of gently helping her up like he always did, he yanked her up, causing her to lose her balance as soon as she was on her feet. Kakashi caught her in a firm grip, pressing her strongly against him.

"Kakashi, what's the matter with you?" she asked, her anxiety growing for some reason.

"Let's have a little fun before Naruto gets here," Kakashi whispered sharply in her ear.

"W-what?"

He dragged her along, pushing her back against a tree. With his hands, he pressed her wrists against the tree, making it impossible for her to escape. His mask was already down – when did he do that? – and he forced a very deep kiss. His tongue violated all of her mouth. His body pressed against hers so hard that she could barely breathe.

She shook her head violently, breaking off the kiss. "What are you—"

Kakashi forcefully pressed his lips against hers again. His hands led her wrists to above her head. With one hand, he pressed both her wrists against the tree, the other hand reaching down her top and even underneath her bra! He squeezed her breast, caressing her nipple with one finger.

Kaede managed to break off the kiss again, panting heavily. "No! Stop it, _please_!" she shouted. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "Why are you doing this?" she asked desperately.

She then felt his knee rubbing between her thighs. He was looking at her with a smirk.

_This isn't Kakashi_, she thought. _This can't be Kakashi! It just can't be him!_

"Who are you?" she asked.

Then the smirk disappeared and the expression on his face became softer.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm Kakashi."

"No, you're not—AH!" She couldn't help the moan when he gave her breast another strong squeeze. She allowed more tears to roll down her cheeks. "Kakashi wouldn't do this," she said. "Kakashi is always too careful with me. He's overprotective of me. He wouldn't…"

"That was all just a trick," said Kakashi with a smile. "I mean, when I first saw you, looking like you do… Your face, your body, _everything_… It just makes people want to _do_ you. Are you really that naive?"

"You're lying," sobbed Kaede.

"No," whispered Kakashi, not in the gentle whisper he usually had. "I've planned to do this since I first saw you."

Suddenly, Kaede was reminded of the nightmare she had had a while back. The nightmare in which Kakashi had sneaked into her bedroom and almost raped her, telling her she was weak. Back then, they weren't as close as they were now. But he'd told her he loved her. And she believed him. And she loved him back.

But this… This couldn't be the man she had grown to love so much. His feelings to her were genuine.

Or was that… all a lie? Was he really just a good actor?

But Naruto trusted him. They had been friends for years. Didn't that mean anything to him?

_What am I thinking? There's no way this is the real Kakashi!_

_**You're right.**_

Suddenly, Kaede found herself in the same creepy place as in the nightmare she had when she'd awoken in the hospital. The place where she'd met her alter ego face to face.

The blackness in this place had faded, but it was all the more a place beyond her understanding. Everything was… misplaced, somehow. The sky looked like a chessboard, and the floor was nothing but a weak aurora. There were dead trees, boxes, broken toys… the weirdest things, all around her.

_What kind of place _is_ this?_

But she recognized the place from the giant mirror before her. It was the same mirror from her nightmare. She looked into the mirror, where her other self was watching her with eyes cold as stone.

"What is this place?" asked Kaede. "It's different from before."

"It's my part of your being," her reflection replied apathically. "I'm a mess. You know that." She laughed awkwardly, sounding very weak.

"Are you trying to take control of me again?" asked Kaede. She noticed she was still trembling in anxiety for her other self.

"This isn't Hatake Kakashi," her alter ego replied. "It's ok to kill him. He won't be missed."

"You're not killing anybody," protested Kaede with little confidence.

"He's molesting you as we speak," said her alter ego. "It won't take much longer before he takes off your clothes and the _real_ rape begins—"

"_SHUT UP_!" yelled Kaede, covering her ears.

"Let me take control and I'll prevent it from happening," her alter ego replied.

"No…" whispered Kaede. "You'll only make everything worse for me. I won't let you out. Ever again. I won't let you kill anymore!"

"Hm… suit yourself," her alter ego replied indifferently.

_Has she really given up?_

"… Why did you try to kill us last night?" asked Kaede. She just had to know.

"Because our life isn't worth living," her alter ego responded immediately. "It has never been worth it. I just happened to realize it only a short while ago."

"Maybe _your_ life isn't worth living," protested Kaede against her better judgement, "but mine is. I have a family now. I have someone I love now."

"… Whom you just doubted a few minutes ago," retorted her alter ego. "If you love him that much, you should have known from the beginning that it isn't really him doing this to you right now. Are you sure you want to continue living this life for _him_?"

"And Naruto. Yes."

Her alter ego stared at her again for a moment before she replied: "Fine. Face the consequences. And face them on your own."

And with that, Kaede fell back into the currently horrible reality.

Kakashi's tongue was violating her neck, and his free hand was busy taking off her pants.

Panic took over immediately.

"_DON'T_! _NO_!" she screamed.

And right after that, she saw a yellow flash and Kakashi flew to the side. Paralyzed with fear and panic, she dropped herself to the ground, landing on her behind. Her arms fell numb beside her. She needed a moment to realize what just happened, but even after she did, she couldn't move.

"Don't you even _dare_ come near my sister again," Naruto grunted in a tone unfamiliar to her. "You old geezer. Taking Kakashi-sensei's form… I won't forgive you for this!"

Even though she could hear everything, she was still in shock and couldn't see well. She only heard footsteps… coming closer.

_No… No, not again…!_

"Nee-chan," she heard. Her vision returned to her and she looked up. She found Naruto's face… but his eyes weren't his. They were red.

She got startled by them, but somehow didn't feel real danger from him.

"Are you ok?" asked Naruto.

_It's still him… Thank goodness._

"Y-eah…" she brought out with a lot of effort. She was trembling and her voice wasn't cooperating.

Naruto straightened

"You bastard," he snapped at the direction where he had sent Kakashi flying just now. But when Kaede looked, he was no longer Kakashi. He was a middle-aged man, and from his forehead protector, she could tell that he was from the Hidden Mist.

The man smirked.

"Let's say I wanted to give her something to think about before she dies," he said.

The next thing Kaede knew was that Naruto engaged combat in a rage she hadn't seen before. Why were his eyes red? Was he losing control of the Kyuubi again?

Furthermore, who was this man? And why did he want her dead?

"Nee-chan," Naruto called as he dodged the deadly looking punches and kicks the man was trying to give him. "Get outta here! Run!"

Something twisted in Kaede's chest.

"But what about you—"

"_GO_!" yelled Naruto. "I'll be fine!"

Kaede hesitated. How could she possibly leave her brother with that assassin? Then again, what could she do?

"I'm not telling you again!" Naruto insisted. "Go! Now!"

Kaede stood up, looked at him one more time, and decided to do as he said, and ran. Between the bushes, avoiding the trees, she ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't think about it at all. All she was thinking about was Naruto and Kakashi, who were currently risking their lives for hers.

_They'll make it. They have to. I couldn't forgive myself if one of them died because of me._

Suddenly she heard a noise a little further ahead. She stumbled into an abrupt stop and hid behind the nearest tree. She didn't make any effort to peek and see who it was. It could be Kakashi… or it could be another assassin.

Pressing her back against the tree as firmly as she could, she closed her eyes and waited. She tried to control her shaky breathing as she heard footsteps pacing quickly in her direction. Her anxiety grew when the footsteps suddenly stopped. She trembled.

_Go away… go away…_

Her heart almost jumped right out of her chest when she felt cold steel pressed lightly against the side of her throat. Too afraid to open her eyes, she squeezed them even more firmly shut.

"Kaede?"

The steel disappeared, leaving a hot feeling where it had been.

Kaede opened her eyes at the familiar voice… and found Kakashi. She gasped. Every nerve in her body was screaming for her to get away from him.

"I'm glad you're ok," said Kakashi. In a flash, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as if she could break if he held her too tightly.

_Is this… the real Kakashi?_

Her body giving her a strong feeling of alarm, she panicked. She flinched, jerking away from him.

Kakashi gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Where's Naruto?"

Kaede froze, finding herself unable to speak. Just looking at him reminded her of what just happened back there.

"Kaede?" Kakashi laid his hands gently on her shoulders. Kaede reacted instinctively and took a few steps backward, almost tripping over a tree root.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kakashi. "Why are you acting like this?"

He reached out to her again, but Kaede slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

Kakashi stared at her, looking seriously worried now. But Kaede was afraid to assume that this was the real Kakashi.

"They're out to kill me," she whispered. "They want to rape me and then kill me. Disguised as…"

She looked at him with wide eyes. He stared back.

"What did they do to you?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

He grabbed her upper arms, less gently than usual but less roughly as the man disguised as him just did.

Still, it frightened her. She squirmed to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. Both his eyes were wide open. One black and one red eye with three dots in it. It was scary. Too scary.

"Did they touch you?" he asked almost aggressively.

"Let go…" begged Kaede, her voice a little too soft. She tried again: "Let go of me!"

"Kaede, it's me," Kakashi insisted. "You have to believe me. How could I ever harm you?"

"Why should I believe you?" asked Kaede, even more confused now.

"Because I made a promise to you," replied Kakashi, the look in his eyes softening. "That I'll wait for you. That I'll get you out of that institution as soon as you're ready."

He said that the day before yesterday, when she stayed in his apartment. She'd told him he shouldn't make promises he couldn't keep.

"I will keep this promise," he said. "I love you too much to let you go. Ever. I'll fight for you. I'll _live_ for you. Kaede, please. You have to trust me."

Kaede needed no more proof. She hugged him in a tight embrace. He didn't move.

It was only for a short while before she let go of him. "Go help Naruto," she said quickly. "He's fighting the man who…" And then her voice gave out. She couldn't say it out loud. She shivered at the memory, still fresh in her mind.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Kakashi seriously.

"He almost…" Again, she went no further than this.

Kakashi's frown deepened, and his hands released her arms.

"That… bastard…" he whispered.

This was scary. She'd never seen Kakashi look like this.

_He's… furious!_

"You stay here, Kaede," he said, his voice cracking with anger. "We'll kill him."

And with that, he took off.

"Kakashi!" called Kaede, but he kept rushing to the place where she left Naruto.

_Don't act on pure rage_, she thought. _It's not like you. Don't act like this because of me. Don't do things you'll regret._

Painfully reminded of all the people she had killed with a personality made of pure hatred and rage, she couldn't allow Kakashi to live with the same regrets for the rest of his life. Evil intentions or not, he couldn't allow himself to kill anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. But it wasn't. Not today.

She ran. Her feet automatically carrying her to the place where the fight was, she ran without any doubts.

She had to stop him. She had to.

* * *

**A/N: Omg no POV shifts in this chapter! xD **

**I hope you liked it and I will be back with the next chapter real soon. :) Please let me know what you think by leaving a review, even if it's only a short message. ^^**


	31. Things You'll Regret

**A/N: Oh dear, you're going to hate me for the next cliffie, but please bear with me... I'm writing like crazy!**

**Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter anyway!**

* * *

_She was terrified,_ was almost the only thing on Kakashi's mind as he rushed to the source of thenoise he heard. _She was terrified when I touched her! That guy… he must have transformed into me and done something to her. I can't let him get away with this! I can't let him take away her trust in me _and_ her overall confidence! I won't let him traumatize her any further!_

He was outraged. All he wanted was for Kaede not to be scared anymore. She had lived her life in fear, and when he had finally earned all her trust, this man was ruining everything.

The sounds of clinking kunai gave away the location of the fight. Naruto was apparently holding out pretty well out there.

He rushed ahead. The first thing he noticed was the sparks that came off the colliding kunai, flashing from place to place at an amazing speed.

"Naruto!" he called.

The middle-aged man spotted Kakashi, and leapt back on top of a branch. Naruto did the same the opposite way.

"Sensei," Naruto called, "did you find Nee-chan?"

"Yes, she's not injured," replied Kakashi. He couldn't reassure Naruto – or himself, for that matter – that Kaede was really ok.

"Where is she now?" asked Naruto.

"At a safe distance," answered Kakashi.

"She's alone _again_?" yelled Naruto.

"You go to her," ordered Kakashi. "I don't sense anyone else around here, but you should guard her, just in case."

"I wanna fight this guy," protested Naruto. "D'you know what he did to Nee-chan?"

"Naruto, go guard your sister, _now_!" Kakashi commanded, losing his patience.

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds, then made a defeated look and leapt into the direction Kakashi had just come from.

Kakashi focused his attention back to the shinobi, who seemed amused at their little argument. Just looking at him made him furious. He couldn't forget the look in Kaede's eyes, and it was this man's fault!

"You know, I could've killed him three times now if I were serious," the man stated coolly. "That girl even sooner."

"What have you done to her?" demanded Kakashi. He noticed too late that his voice was cracking.

"You sound pretty upset," said the man with a smirk.

"Attacking a defenceless woman whom you know couldn't put up a fight…" Kakashi felt more like puking the words out, but kept his calm. "You don't have an ounce of honour in you."

"Honour?" The expression on the man's face changed immediately from entertained to bitterly angry. "Do you think it's honourable to be the first commander of what has become the laughing stock of the Country of Water? Our leader was killed by a little girl _who wasn't even a shinobi_! People will never take us seriously again!"

"And you think you can restore that honour by killing the same girl, only a few years older and still as much of a shinobi as back then?" Kakashi asked rhetorically.

"It would be a bigger disgrace to let her live to tell the tale," retorted the man. "We are an elite group. No one messes with us."

"Your partners weren't that hard to defeat," said Kakashi.

"They were expendable pawns," replied the man. "You shouldn't underestimate me, though."

"No, you were putting up a good fight against Naruto," said Kakashi.

The man chuckled shortly. "Please, that kid's no match for me," he said. "I was just playing with him."

"Then why do I get the impression you did have a little trouble fighting him?" retorted Kakashi. "Maybe it's the sweat going down the side of your face."

The man wept the sweat away with one finger. "I'm not the youngest anymore," he explained. "But that's enough talking."

Kakashi took a defensive stance.

The man waited for a moment, then his look turned serious. He launched forward at a speed that even Kakashi had to be careful with. He dodged the shinobi's attack by leaping to the left. His Sharingan eye followed his opponent's every move precisely.

When the man made a hand seal, Kakashi felt danger behind him. He turned around to find several kunai with exploding tags against the trees close to him.

_When did he…?_

He reacted instinctively and used a free part of one of the trees to make a sharp jump away from there. He was just in time to get away from the giant explosion.

But when he looked for a place to stand, he found even more tagged kunai on the ground, the trees, the bushes, everywhere! There was no way he could land his feet without triggering the tags.

He tried to look for someplace else to go to, but before he knew, his entire surroundings were covered with kunai with exploding tags. He was trapped!

He saw his foe smirking at him from behind the tag-covered area before he took off.

From one second to the other, it looked like fate had turned against him. Was this going to be the end?

Yet, when he had to think of a way out of here, there was only one thing on his mind when he closed his eyes.

_Kaede…_

* * *

(A few minutes earlier)

Naruto found Kaede running in the opposite direction, right towards the battlefield.

"Nee-chan!" he called out to her. Kaede had already seen him, and stopped abruptly. She stared at him with wide eyes, taking a weak defensive stance. She looked wary.

"Don't worry," said Naruto reassuringly. "Kakashi-sensei's taking care of that guy. Did he hurt you?"

He took a step closer, but Kaede flinched. Carefully, she looked at him without blinking.

"Are you the real Naruto?" she asked, her eyebrows lightly frowning.

"What? Of course I am!" replied Naruto, a little insulted. "'Ya think that guy could take me down? I'm Uzumaki Naruto! You're my sis, you should _know_ that I'm the real thing!"

"Prove it," she said, firming her stance with newfound confidence.

"… 'Prove it'?" repeated Naruto. He guessed that she had all right to be suspicious about anyone after what that geezer did to her back there. "Umm, let's see…"

He had an idea…

_But she hates it when I… Oh well, at least she'll know it's me._

He made a hand seal, to which Kaede reacted by stumbling back. He didn't let this distract him and called out: "Transform!"

_POOF!_

He transformed into his Sexy Jutsu. The weird thing was that although he'd done this for about the largest part of his life, transforming into this body felt awkward now. He had to seriously consider changing his Sexy Jutsu's look.

He watched as Kaede pulled herself together, her face red with fury, her hand lunging forward… and felt a painful slap on the cheek that knocked him down to the ground and made him _poof_ back to his own body.

_Eh…? She sure can be strong if she wants to…_

"I _told_ you to never use that technique _ever_ again, Naruto!" she yelled at him while he was slowly getting up. His cheek was burning where she'd slapped him. Luckily it was still nowhere near Sakura's punches.

It took Kaede only the next second to finally realize: "It really _is_ you."

"Told ya," replied Naruto dryly, rubbing his cheek. "Where were you going, anyway?"

Kaede's facial expression changed, now filled with alarm and urgency. She grabbed both his upper arms. "You have to help me," she said. "Kakashi's fighting that guy right now, isn't he?"

"Well yeah, but he can handle him," Naruto reassured her.

"That's not the problem," said Kaede, her voice lightly cracking with panic. "He just rushed out in a rage. He was _furious_, Naruto! He was scary. Didn't you notice?"

"He did act weird when he sent me off to stay with you," Naruto admitted. "I've never seen him like this before."

"We have to stop him from killing that man," said Kaede.

"What? No way!" protested Naruto. "After what he did to you? After what he was _going_ to do to you? He's out here to _kill_ you, Nee-chan! He won't stop until he's dead, that's for sure!"

"Even so, Kakashi is attacking him in a rage," insisted Kaede. "At this rate, he'll kill for revenge, not out of protection! Please, Naruto. Let me go to him and help me stop him."

"No," Naruto answered briefly. "I'm not going to risk losing another one close to me. You're not a shinobi. It's too dangerous for you."

"You don't understand," begged Kaede, "he's acting like this because of _me_. I don't want him to have to live with the same kind of guilt I have to live with!" Her eyes were filled with tears. "Please, Naruto…"

Naruto didn't know what to do. He could agree and go with her to end this without killing the man, but would he risk taking Kaede back within range of the assassin? Or should he go back by himself and leave Kaede unguarded with the risk of anything happening to her again? Neither of these options were safe for her.

But even before he had the chance to figure it out, he heard an explosion at a distance behind him. Both of them turned towards the source of the loud sound. Naruto noticed some smoke in the air. Less than a second later, another, _bigger_ explosion followed. Naruto reacted instinctively and reached of Kaede, pushing her down to the ground and protecting her from the strong impact of the explosion. Even here, he felt the earth tremble. Parts of trees, soil and dust were flying their way. Naruto felt some large pieces of wood hit his back, but he didn't move. He watched as Kaede went even lower, her eyes squeezed shut and her long hair blowing wildly in all directions.

_Kakashi-sensei!_

Somehow, he had a terrible feeling about this.

When the impact of the blow subdued, Naruto straightened and stood up, looking in the direction of the explosion. Kaede stood up beside him.

"Kakashi…" she whispered. "_Kakashi_!" Naruto reacted instantly when she started to run. He blocked her way.

"Naruto," Kaede called his name softly. She sounded more determined when she protested: "Get out of the way! Kakashi might be—"

"Dead," sounded from behind Naruto. He'd already noticed the man's presence. Naruto looked over his shoulder to find the assassin standing on a thick branch with his arms crossed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Naruto, trying to suppress his rage.

"The great Copy Ninja, the son of the White Fang, Hatake Kakashi," pronounced the man with certain sarcasm. "And I killed him in under two minutes."

Kaede gasped and backed away. "No…" she whispered.

"I don't believe you," said Naruto firmly. It just couldn't be. Kakashi couldn't be defeated so easily.

"I am a master in explosions," said the man with a smirk. "That's why people have nickname me the Big Bang."

_That's… kind of lame_, Naruto thought in spite of himself.

"Your comrade jumped right into my trap," continued the assassin. "Even with his skills, he couldn't have survived an explosion like that."

"Naruto…" he heard Kaede whisper. He looked at her, keeping his guard up for the man behind him. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Don't worry," he reassured her. "Kakashi-sensei's had worse than this guy. He'll show up any minute now, you'll see."

He turned around fully this time to face the assassin, but remained close to her.

_Sensei… you can't just abandon us_, he thought. _I know you're out here somewhere. I refuse to believe you're gone._

… _But…_

_I don't sense his presence anymore…_

"One down," announced the assassin, "two more to go."

He looked at Kaede.

"This time, you won't get away."

* * *

**A/N: *flinches* Please don't hate meeee... Things will turn for the better, I promise! D:**


	32. The Rescue

**A/N: Oh. My. God. Has it really been two months? I am so sorry for the long wait! It may sound a little cliché, but I've been terribly busy with exams, projects and work and all. But now things have finally cooled down a little, so I can finally pick up where we left off and finish book 1.**

**The next chapter is already done. Just a small compensation for making you guys wait for so long... ^^;**

**Thank you sooo much for bearing with me! .**

* * *

She was scared. Not only of the deadly assassin who was out to kill her, but also of what might have happened to Kakashi.

_I refuse to believe he's dead_, she thought to herself. _He can't just leave us here…_

Naruto stood closer to her, his eyes not leaving the man.

He formed a seal. "_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_!" Three Shadow Clones appeared around Kaede, their backs almost against her as they took a defensive stance.

"Nee-chan," said the real Naruto. "Don't move. I'll take care of him."

"But Kakashi is—"

"He'll be here," said Naruto. Though he didn't sound very convincing.

"He could be injured, or worse!" protested Kaede.

"Nee-chan!" said Naruto, raising his voice. "I can't risk losing you, as well! Just stay here. We'll look for Kakashi after this guy's taken care of."

Kaede stared at her brother, then sighed in defeat. "Go," she said softly, squeezing her eyes shut.

_Kakashi…_

Naruto nodded and stormed towards the assassin. Kaede didn't watch. She was already worried sick about Kakashi and what might have become of him, and now her brother was facing a deadly ninja by himself, risking his life to save hers.

The Shadow Clones stayed alert. They looked exactly like Naruto. It was amazing. Kaede hadn't seen them from this close before. Their backs close to her sent out heat – she could feel it. How was this even possible?

But soon she focused back on the situation.

"Na… uhm… Naruto?" she asked hesitantly, not sure what to call the clones.

"Don't worry," said one clone. "We won't let him come near you."

"Naruto, I can't stand this," she said. "I have to know if Kakashi is alive."

"We can't take that risk," said the clone. "There could still be exploding tags out there."

"The real me can handle this," said another.

Kaede felt tears stinging her eyes.

_That's not enough, Naruto…_

"Besides," said the third clone, glancing her way from the corner of his eye, "there's another clone."

Kaede looked straight at him. "Another… clone?" she repeated.

"Out looking for Kakashi-sensei," finished the clone with a faint smile. "As if I'd abandon my friends like that."

"Naruto…" A spark of hope filled her entire being immediately.

"And if it's a trap, at least we'll know," added the first clone. "Once that clone disappears, the real me will get the information it gained."

Kaede couldn't hold back and embraced the clone best within her reach.

"Thank you," she said.

The clone she was holding chuckled quietly. "You don't have to thank me," he said. Then he focused back on what was going on around him. Kaede let go of him and finally found the courage to watch the fight between the real Naruto and the assassin.

Naruto seemed to be having trouble keeping up with the man. He managed to block his attacks at the last moment, but how long could he keep this up?

Suddenly, the man took a giant leap backwards.

"Enough fooling around!" he said. "I'm going to end this. I'm ending you and your sister in one big blow!"

Faster than the eye could see, five kunai with tags on them flew their way. The man formed a seal and opened his mouth: "_Baku_—"

But he stopped there as something hit him and caused him to collapse. The kunai that were still headed towards them got blocked by something, sending them into the trees surrounding them without exploding.

It all happened in the blink of an eye.

Both Naruto and Kaede looked around them bewilderedly, the clones keeping their defensive stances around Kaede.

_Kakashi?_

"Show yourself!" said the real Naruto.

_It has to be him… Kakashi!_

But from the bushes appeared three unfamiliar shinobi wearing strange masks. They walked towards them in a calm pace.

Naruto lowered his weapons. "You're the ANBU from Iwa: the Hidden Rock Village," he said.

"We were on our way towards a mission when we heard that giant explosion," said one of them, walking towards the middle-aged assassin, who was still conscious but couldn't move.

"You two are from Konoha, right?" said another. "We were informed about you." He glanced towards Kaede. "Uzumaki Kaede," he said. "We are aware of your situation."

Kaede wasn't sure if these people were friend or foe.

"Our Tsuchikage has agreed to your getting treatment," said the third, a female shinobi. "We all agreed. Everyone deserves a second chance."

The feeling of relief was more than welcome. "Thank you," said Kaede, making a polite bow. The clones around her disappeared.

"What about him?" asked Naruto, glaring at the assassin.

Now Kaede could see what made him collapse: a couple of senbon needles in his shoulder, neck and hip.

"The first commander of the Water Country's Silver Ring Group," said the ANBU member next to the man. "We found the bodies of his colleagues on our way here. He infiltrated our country and attacked you on your mission to bring Uzumaki Kaede to the Village of Colours, correct?"

Naruto nodded. "He wanted to kill Nee-chan."

The ANBU then turned his masked face towards the man. "You are under arrest," he said.

"Are you two ok?" asked the female ANBU.

"We're fine," said Naruto, looking at Kaede.

"But Kakashi… we need to find him," said Kaede, feelings of worry welling up again. "That explosion…"

"Yeah, let's go find him," said Naruto. "My clone hasn't disappeared yet, so it must be safe."

One of the male ANBU appeared before Kaede. "Climb on my back," he said.

Kaede hesitated. "Umm…" She looked at Naruto.

"It's ok, Nee-chan," said Naruto. "We can trust these guys. They're the local ANBU."

Kaede hesitated one moment longer, but then did as she was told and climbed on the man's back.

"We'll go to the village and turn this man in," said the female shinobi.

"We'll meet at the village gate and leave for our mission as soon as I'm back," said the ANBU carrying Kaede. The other two nodded and picked the man up.

"Let's go," said the ANBU.

A signal shot in the air gave the location of the clone.

Naruto and the ANBU hurried towards where the signal came from. Kaede was amazed how they, at this speed, still managed to dodge all these branches and other objects that could have gotten in their way. Even with her on his back, the ANBU made his way to the now thinning forest smoothly.

The explosion had left a lot of destruction. Some trees were on fire and everything was trashed.

"Over here!" she heard from a distance. It was Naruto's voice. Or… the clone's voice.

_Kakashi…_

She wanted to see him, to see if he was injured, to see if he was still alive. Yet she didn't. She was scared. So scared of what might have become of him. So terribly afraid for the worst.

But she had to get over her fears this time. She was sick of being such a coward.

And yet…

The clone was kneeling on the ground.

"I saw the ANBU pass by," he said. "They didn't notice us, so I fired a signal shot."

"Good job," said the real Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei…" His voice died away a bit.

Kaede rushed off the ANBU's back to see Kakashi, who was lying on his back behind the kneeled clone, motionless. She gasped. Tears streamed out immediately. She couldn't control it.

"Kakashi…"

She knelt beside him. "Is he…"

"He's alive," said the clone. "But we have to get him to a hospital. Now."

"Got it," said Naruto, trying to sound professional but his voice was shaking.

The clone nodded and disappeared with a _poof_.

"Leave this to me," said the ANBU. He made a seal, took out a scroll, bit his thumb behind his mask, pressed his hand down to the ground and summoned two cheetahs.

Kaede froze.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm using my tent sheet as a make-shift stretcher," replied the ANBU, reaching in his backpack. "These two can carry him and take him to the hospital. You can't find any faster ninja animals than Ko and Shi."

"Don't worry," said one of the cheetahs. "We don't eat people. In fact, Ko here is a vegetarian."

"A cheetah that is a vegetarian?" asked Naruto.

Kaede stared at him. _Aren't you more surprised by the fact that these animals _talk_?_

"I know, go figure," replied Shi.

"All done," said the ANBU, who finished tying the sheet to the cheetahs' harnesses. He and Naruto then carefully lifted Kakashi up and laid him on the sheet. The ANBU used a few roped to tie him to the sheet without doing any damage to Kakashi's already-injured body.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Kaede, still feeling sick with worry.

"His arm seems badly injured and he seems to have only little chakra left," replied the ANBU. "We have to be quick."

"We'll go on ahead," said Shi. Ko nodded and the two moved at an incredible speed – almost too fast for the eye to follow.

"They'll keep him steady," said the ANBU. "Don't worry."

He laid a hand on Kaede's shoulder in reassurance. Kaede, however, reacted instinctively and flinched. The ANBU immediately lifted his hand and withdrew it.

Kaede looked at him, trying to find a way to explain her behaviour, but the ANBU spoke before she could.

"You're a good kid," he said. "I could see that right from the start." He paused. "It's a… pity things had to become like this." His face went down a little.

_Is he…?_

Kaede went to stand beside Naruto and saw that the ANBU's gaze followed her.

_Is he checking me out?_ she thought. _Oh, I can't believe this! _

"Let's go to the Hidden Rock," said Naruto.

"Yeah," replied the ANBU immediately. He moved next to Kaede.

Kaede looked at him for a brief moment, but then turned to Naruto and said: "I'll run on my own."

Naruto gazed at her in confusion. "Why?"

"I'm sick of being carried around," Kaede lied, hopefully convincing. "I need to stretch my legs."

Naruto scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile on his face. "No offence, Nee-chan," he said, "but with your speed it'll take too long to get to the Hidden Rock. Not that you're slow, but you're not even near ninja speed. You get what I mean, right?"

Kaede sighed in defeat. "Right," she said.

The ANBU already bent over to let her climb on his back again. Kaede really did _not_ want to be carried by him. She looked over to Naruto, but he had already picked up Kakashi's backpack and wore it on his chest. Kaede didn't want to raise any suspicion to either of them, so reluctantly, she climbed on the ANBU's back. She tried to sit so that her breasts wouldn't make any contact to the man's back, but couldn't get it done. As they departed at an incredible speed, she even had to hold on to him tighter so that she wouldn't fall.

All the way to the Hidden Rock, they went in silence. At a certain point, Kaede could even feel the ANBU's hand holding her right thigh rubbing it and giving it a little squeeze. Kaede bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming.

_It's only until we're there, it's only until we're there_, she kept repeating to herself.

When the hand slowly reached more up her leg and started rubbing her there, she buried her face into the man's vest and let out a short moan. Immediately after, she reached her face towards the man's ear.

"Stop it," she said.

But the ANBU kept rubbing her thigh.

"If you don't want me to have a relapse, you'd better stop it now," Kaede hissed in his ear this time. "You'll get killed."

The ANBU cocked his head a little to the right, and then his hand went back to Kaede's lower thigh, doing nothing else but hold it as it was supposed to.

Kaede couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself. She had the feeling that if she could keep this up, she might even be able to go home sooner than she thought.

But as soon as they arrived at the village, she was instantly reminded of the harsh reality.

They stopped at the gate and the ANBU put Kaede down.

"I'm going to report to the Tsuchikage and see what's become of the Silver Ring commander," he said. "You two can go to the hospital – it's at the end of the main street. I'll come to check on your comrade later."

"Thanks," said Naruto.

Kaede just glared at the man without a word before he took off.

"Let's go, Nee-chan," said Naruto.

Kaede nodded. She took Naruto's hand and together they started rushing towards the hospital.

_Kakashi… please be ok._

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand on to the next chapter! :D**


	33. Room Buddies

_He woke up with a start. What was that noise outside?_

_He stepped out of bed, ran towards the front door, stepped into his shoes and ran outside._

_The entire village seemed to be on fire! Explosions, screaming, panic; there was noise all around him. How could he have slept through all this?_

_He sprinted in the opposite direction where people were fleeing to. Further ahead, he spotted a Jounin who was saving two small children from a burning house._

"_What's going on?" he asked. _

"_Kakashi," said the Jounin, handing the children to their parents. "The Silver Ring Group. They're attacking Konoha!"_

"_Where are they?" asked Kakashi._

"_Follow me," said the Jounin. Both of them ran towards the source of even more explosions._

"_Why are they doing this?" grunted Kakashi._

"_They're after her," replied the Jounin._

"_After who?" asked Kakashi._

"_Senpai!" he heard from behind him. Two other Jounin joined them. "Good, you found Kakashi. We are ordered to find the Silver Ring and capture them."_

_Kakashi nodded._

"_Kakashi-niichan!" a high voice called to him from a distance. He glanced towards the source and found a little blonde girl._

Kaede_, he thought._

"_Go on ahead, I'll be right there," he said. _

_He leapt towards Kaede and crouched before her._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked urgently. "You should go with the other children."_

"_I'm sorry," said the four-year-old, tears streaming down her face._

"_For what?" asked Kakashi. "Look, I'll take you to—"_

"_They came for me," sobbed Kaede._

"_What? No, they didn't come for you," said Kakashi._

"_Yes, they did," said Kaede. "Because I killed their leader!"_

"… _You _what_?" asked Kakashi. What on earth was this girl thinking?_

"_They're coming to kill me," continued Kaede. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-niichan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

"_Kaede, you don't know what you're saying," said Kakashi. He lifted her up and carried her with one arm. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe."_

"_You're abandoning me again?" asked the girl quietly._

"_Again?" repeated Kakashi. "I'd never abandon you, you hear me?"_

"_Don't leave me, Kakashi-niichan," begged Kaede. "Please…"_

"_I'm just gonna drop you off with the other children," said Kakashi. "You'll be taken somewhere safe."_

"_Don't leave me," said the girl again._

"_It's only temporary," said Kakashi, getting desperate as Kaede was clinging on to his shirt._

"_Please," cried Kaede. "Mother and Father are gone… I don't want to lose you, too."_

_What did she say? Minato-sensei and Kushina-san… No, they couldn't be… Kushina-san was about to have a baby and Minato-sensei was most likely out there fighting the men who did this._

_But…_

_The baby was already born. It was a boy._

_Naruto…_

"_Don't leave me," Kaede kept begging him. "Stay with me…" Was it him, or was her voice changing? It sounded more… womanly. Soft. Warm, but desperate._

"_What is going on here…?" asked Kakashi himself out loud._

"_Please…" the begging continued._

"Please stay with me, Kakashi," he heard more clearly now.

He was somewhere completely else now. He was in an unfamiliar room and two people were beside him. One of them was close. Very close. Golden hair and ocean blue eyes – what amazing colours she had.

"What would I do without you?" she cried.

Kakashi slowly lifted his arm up. It hurt so much to do so, but he didn't want Kaede to cry. He was here. He wasn't going anywhere.

Kaede gasped quietly when she saw his arm move. She immediately looked at him with wide eyes.

Kakashi's hand finally reached her face, and slowly, he dried the tears under her left eye with his thumb.

"Sensei!" he heard on his other side.

"Kakashi!" exclaimed Kaede. She broke into more tears and embraced him.

Kakashi let out a groan in pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Kaede, who sat back up immediately. "I'm sorry! You're in pain! I'll ask the doctors if they have any medicine—"

"I'm ok," Kakashi interrupted her rambling. Even though he was in pain, her awkward clumsiness still amused him. He slowly cocked his head to look at Naruto.

"Where… are we?" he asked.

"We're in Iwa," said Naruto. "Do you remember anything?"

"Iwa…" repeated Kakashi. The Hidden Rock Village.

Then it hit him.

"The Silver Ring!" he remembered out loud. Newfound rage made him sit straight up without thinking. "Where is he?"

"Kakashi, no!" Kaede grabbed his shoulders. "You can't sit up yet!"

Kakashi allowed her to gently push him back down.

"They've captured him," she then answered his question.

"Who?" asked Kakashi.

"The local ANBU," replied Naruto. "He's locked up now. He can't harm anyone anymore."

Kakashi swore softly. "I should have killed him right away."

"No," said Kaede firmly. She looked straight into his eye. "It's a good thing you didn't kill him," she said. "Now he can atone for his crimes. Besides…" Some of that hardness in her eyes faded. "You'd have killed him out of vengeance. Just like my other self always did." She paused for a minute. "Killing for vengeance isn't right, Kakashi. It's a burden. A heavy burden you'll carry for the rest of your life. I don't want you to carry that burden."

Truthfully, the only times Kakashi had ever been in a rage were when he thought Kaede was murdered and when he learned what that Silver Ring almost did to her. Just at those two times, he'd felt so furious he could kill someone for the wrong reasons. But he had never killed for any other reason than for the sake of innocent people and for his missions.

Not only that…

He never noticed that Kaede felt so troubled about crimes she really hadn't committed. She'd seemed to grow more carefree lately, and yes, she was easily scared and sometimes really sad, but guilty?

Before Kakashi could speak up, someone opened the door to the room.

"Pardon my intrusion," said a medic-nin. He entered the room with a shinobi behind him. He looked at Kakashi. "I see you have awakened," he said. "That's good. Your arm was severely injured, but it was nothing our medical ninjas couldn't fix. Keep the bandages on for a week and you'll be fine. What we were worried about was your chakra level. It was very low; it's a miracle you survived."

Now he remembered. When he'd found out he was trapped between all those exploding tags, he'd found one small open spot and a tree branch sticking out. He'd used the Replacement Technique, but was still too close to survive the impact of the explosion. He'd used the Mangekyo Sharingan to send the parts that were flying at him to another dimension. The explosion, however, had been so big he was forced to use almost all of his Chakra to keep himself safe. He'd lost consciousness when he was sure he was safe, and hoped that Naruto and Kaede could handle the man on their own.

"You shouldn't move too much for the next three days," continued the medic-nin. "After that, you can try and walk for a bit, and in about a week, you should be able to carry on with your mission."

"A week?" asked Naruto. He looked at Kaede.

"That's why I'm here," said the shinobi who'd followed the medic into the room. "Uzumaki Naruto can stay in the hospital's guest dorm. I will escort Uzumaki Kaede to her cell."

"Her _cell_?" repeated Naruto and Kakashi simultaneously.

"Regarding Uzumaki-san's past, we can't take any risks," said the shinobi, looking at Kaede with pity. "Technically, you _are _a criminal. Besides, the villagers wouldn't feel safe with you walking around freely. We need to protect the peace in this village."

"What the hell?" shouted Naruto. "Nee-chan wouldn't harm a fly! She's never harmed any innocent people!"

"Naruto," Kaede interrupted him. "It's ok. I understand. I want everyone here to feel safe. The villagers here would lose their faith in the Tsuchikage and the government if they let me wander outside, knowing the crimes I've committed… I know that wasn't really me, but they don't understand that, Naruto."

"But still—"

"Let her stay here," said Kakashi.

Everyone looked at him.

"I have full responsibility over Uzumaki Kaede," he explained. "If I'm going to be stuck here for a week, I might as well take my responsibilities back and keep my eye on her. As long as she is not provoked, she will not shift personalities. And here, nothing could possibly provoke her. You have my word."

Kaede looked at him with a hint of suspicion. He had to admit to himself that part of him just wanted her to stay close to him.

The medic-nin looked from Kakashi to Kaede and back to Kakashi.

"And there is no… personal relationship between the two of you, Hatake-san?" he asked suspiciously.

"I am simply following my orders," Kakashi lied. "If she stays here, no other prisoners can provoke her. And she knows she's safe with Naruto and me."

The medic shared looks with the other shinobi, the latter of whom nodded.

"Alright then," he said. "Are you alright with this, Uzumaki-san?"

"Yes," said Kaede.

"Then I'll see to it that an extra bed gets brought in here," said the medic-nin. "You are not to leave this room without the supervision of our local shinobi. Starting right now."

"That's fine," said Kaede.

"I'm going to have to discuss this with the Tsuchikage," said the other shinobi. "If he disagrees, I'll still have to put you in a cell."

Kaede nodded. "I understand."

"Very well, then," said the medic. "Hatake-san, if you are absolutely sure you wish to take responsibility over Uzumaki-san even in your current state…"

"I'm positive," said Kakashi. "She'll be no trouble for anyone."

"Alright," said the medic-nin. "I'll make the arrangements as soon as our Tsuchikage has agreed to this."

As the medic and the other shinobi left the room, both Naruto and Kaede looked at Kakashi.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Kaede. "You need to rest."

"I will," said Kakashi. "And you can be my private nurse until I recover," he added with a smile in his open eye.

Kaede stared at him for a moment. "Is… that why you insist on keeping me here?" she asked.

Kakashi chuckled. "No," he said. "I meant what I said just now. Besides, if we're going to take an extra week to get to the institution, we might as well enjoy it."

Naruto made a face. "You… you don't mean…"

"Hm?" hummed Kakashi and Kaede simultaneously.

"I really don't wanna know about stuff like that between you two," said Naruto, shivering briefly.

It took a moment for Kakashi to figure out what Naruto meant.

"No, it's not that," he said. "We're just going to talk; catch up on old times. Right, Kaede?"

"Right!" said Kaede in a too high-pitched voice. "I can't believe you're even _thinking_ about that kind of stuff, Naruto!"

_How come Naruto always misunderstands me?_ Kakashi wondered. _Well, at least this time it isn't about me supposedly liking him in a wrong way…_

No, he wasn't planning to do anything like that with Kaede. Even if he wanted to, he was still unable to move. But as much as he was in pain, with Kaede by his side for a full week, he'd endure it for the rest of his life if he had to.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think: should I add an extra fluff chapter or just wrap it up? Either way, it won't take another 2 months, I promise. xD**

**Again, thank you for your patience and see you next chapter~! ^^**


	34. Shh!

**A/N: Ok... I couldn't resist. I just had to make them go one step further now that they have more time together. It also explains some things from the previous chapters, with a big thank you to for pointing out that huge plot hole, hahaha!**

**Hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

When Kakashi woke up again on the fourth day since he was brought here, the first thing he saw was what seemed like a golden waterfall. The first thing he felt was a body's warmth leaning lightly on his chest. The first thing he heard were soft moans from a very familiar voice.

He tilted his head towards above him. And indeed, Kaede was hovering over him, busy doing…

"What are you doing?" he asked softly. He hated how weak he still sounded.

Kaede jumped up, backing away from the bed.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said.

Kakashi chuckled. "Never wake a sleeping ninja," he retorted casually. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

"I'll pretend you're still so weak that you don't know what you're saying," said Kaede seriously. "Because you do know better."

They stared at each other without blinking, until they both started to chuckle.

Kaede sat down on the chair next to Kakashi's bed, resting her hand on top of his, and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but I'm still kind of sore all over," replied Kakashi. "It's weird, though."

"What?" asked Kaede.

"My left hand isn't sore at all," said Kakashi.

Kaede looked at his left hand, where her hand rested on. A blush appeared on her cheeks: a clear sign that she got the hint. Kakashi smiled in spite of himself. He loved the way she reacted to everything he said.

Yet he couldn't resist taking advantage of the situation. Why did he like teasing her so much?

"Do you think the rest of my will react the same to your touch?" he asked cheekily.

Even with every muscle in his body protesting, he scooted over, slowly to the other side of the bed.

Kaede looked somewhat nervous at first, but then she smiled.

"You're… really delirious, aren't you?" she joked.

Kakashi merely nodded his head toward the empty space next to him.

Kaede let out a nervous giggle. "We can't just…"

Kakashi moaned overdramatically in pain. "What I would give to _not_ feel this pain for just a moment," he said.

"Alright, alright!"

She took Kakashi by surprise when she gave in so easily and climbed onto the bed, against him. He knew he was good with words, but he also knew she was stubborn, and still anxious to have any physical contact with him. Maybe she had finally gotten used to it.

* * *

He'd startled her when she was trying to slide an extra pillow underneath his pillow. He was a shinobi; she should have known she couldn't do this without waking him up.

And now he'd invited her to lie next to him. In his_ bed_. The strangest thing was: she agreed to it. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she knew nothing was going to happen. He wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to do. Another thing she really loved about Kakashi.

He looked surprised, but his look softened once she was settled against him. She could see right through the mask that he was smiling. This always gave her a mixed feeling of happiness and awkwardness. He was looking at her. He didn't take his eyes off her. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks. Kakashi's smile only widened.

She had to admit she missed this. She missed embracing him. She missed _him_. The thought of being separated from him in a few day for who knows how long only made her miss him more, even though he was right here.

She lifted her head, tilting it upright. "Better?" she asked with an awkward smile.

The look in Kakashi's open eye softened even more. He rested his head on the pillow, leaning in closer until his masked face reached the side Kaede's neck.

"Much better," he whispered. The mask didn't block his warm breath in her neck. Kaede shivered at the feeling. Doing so seemed to trigger Kakashi to do more. He gave her a masked kiss on the side of her neck. Kaede couldn't help a soft gasp. She tried not to make too much noise or the guard outside the door could hear them.

For a split second, she thought about how surreal it was that the Tsuchikage had actually agreed to let her stay with Kakashi. She had heard a long time ago that the Tsuchikage wasn't at all an easy man to negotiate with. But apparently, the ANBU who had saved Kakashi and carried Kaede to this village had managed to convince him that she and Kakashi could be trusted. As a result, Kakashi now had full responsibility over her. They were warned that if anything were to go wrong, _anything_, the Earth Country would declare war on the Fire Country. This seemed drastic at first, but given the history between the two countries, it wasn't much of a surprise.

Again, Kakashi distracted her from her thoughts. He slowly turned his entire body more towards her, more _against _her, and wrapped his arm around her, his hand resting on Kaede's hip.

Part of her wanted him to stop, but another part wanted him to go further. Her body moved as if automatically to lie on her side against him as he continued to nuzzle the side of her neck. Kakashi's hand moved from her hip to the small of her back, pressing her more firmly against him. Kaede was already starting to breathe more heavily.

"W-wait," she whispered. Kakashi's face left her neck. He leaned his head back to look at her. She felt her face flush even more. "What if someone comes in?" she whispered.

"It's 14:36," replied Kakashi. "There won't be anyone entering this room for another hour and 28 minutes."

Kaede pulled back a little as well to give him a weird look. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"I've noticed they come in in patterns," explained Kakashi. "Next time will be at 16:04. And Naruto said he wouldn't be back 'till after dinnertime."

"Are you sure about all that?" asked Kaede.

Kakashi smiled at her. He reached for the edge of his mask with his free hand, slowly pulling it down to under his chin.

He was so handsome. Everything about his face was calm and gentle. The paleness of his skin was in contrast with his onyx black eye like yin and yang; force and calm. That was how she would describe his face.

He drew her closer against him. His free hand found the back of her head, gently drawing her face closer and closer to his. His smile faded as gradually as their faces almost met. His lips hovered tentatively over hers before he planted a soft kiss on them. It was soon followed by another kiss. This time, his lips were on her bottom lip, giving it a gentle squeeze. Kaede opened her mouth a little. Gratefully, Kakashi started to deepen the kiss. He didn't force his tongue in; he patiently waited for her permission. Kaede opened her mouth a little further, enjoying the feeling of Kakashi's tongue entering her mouth. Her tongue moved automatically along with his.

She couldn't hold back a muffled moan when she felt his other hand reach inside her top, sliding up and down her back. She didn't feel the need to stop him until his hand went more and more and more to her side, his thumb sticking out towards her stomach, reaching up and up, until he reached the edge of her bra. She broke the kiss and froze, trembling.

"What's wrong?" whispered Kakashi. "You want me to stop?"

_Yes. No. I don't know!_ Her thoughts were driving her crazy. She couldn't make up her mind. It felt good, but she was also anxious. Was she ready for this? She thought she was a few days ago, but now she wasn't sure anymore. This was something she had feared and dreaded all her life. But this time, it felt different. He paused as soon as he noticed she was uncomfortable. He was in perfect control of himself, and did not force her anything.

And in another three days, they were going to have to say goodbye for a long time. They weren't likely to have another chance to do this before being separated for an unknown period.

She made up her mind.

"No," she said, giving him a firm look. She pressed her lips against his, maybe a little too hastily, but he didn't return it.

"Kaede…" he said in a lecturing tone. "I told you, you shouldn't force yourself to do anything."

"I want this, Kakashi," said Kaede.

Kakashi stared into her eyes, searching. Her newfound confidence mustn't falter now.

He looked very serious. She tried not to be distracted from his thumb suddenly moving against the edge of her bra, tickling her skin. He moved his hand down to her waist, to the edge of her top, and started to pull her top off. Kaede was a little nervous, but didn't want him to stop. Kakashi paused when he'd pulled her top up to just under her bosom.

Just then, in a flash, he was suddenly hovering half over her, leaning on one arm, and holding her top, which was now above her head, with the other. She found herself on her back, her arms lying above her head, her wrists tangled in the top. She stared at him, taking her time to get over the confusion. She watched how his eye took a slow glance from her face down to her almost completely exposed upper body.

He pinned her wrists down with his one hand on the pillow above her head, making Kaede unable to move.

"You do realise what you're about to get yourself into," he checked with her.

Kaede slowly nodded.

"Are you sure?" asked Kakashi.

She shot him an annoyed look. "Will you stop being so overly protective of—"

She got interrupted by his kiss. His tongue entered her mouth again, as if nothing happened in between. His body was gradually resting more and more on top of half her body.

Kaede was astonished that he could pull a move like that in his condition. Wasn't he supposed to be still weak? Or was he actually recovering more quickly than he was showing?

His other hand, that he used to lean on before, reached for the hook at the back of her bra. He managed to unhook it with one quick movement without breaking the kiss.

_Now I _know_ he has much experience with this_, thought Kaede, partially to her own dismay.

His hand slid away from her back. Now he used it to support his body to hover completely above her. He was leaning on his knees and the arm he was still using to pin her wrists down. He pulled back to catch his breath, allowing her to do the same.

Kaede found herself once more remembering the nightmare she had had about them in this position. The last time she remembered it, she'd panicked and taken it all out on Kakashi.

The memory of this nightmare still frightened her, but this was different. They were nothing more than friends back then.

Kakashi carefully reached with his free hand towards her chest. The tips of his fingers were tickling her skin as they slowly went underneath the bottom of her bra, reaching up to her breast. His movements were hesitant. As though he was expecting her to tell him to stop any moment now. Kaede arched her back a little, giving him permission to continue his actions.

Kakashi responded to it by caressing her breast with his fingertips, still underneath her bra. Kaede gasped softly at the feeling, arching her back more. Kakashi released her wrists to take off her bra and slide it slowly up her arms to her wrists. He then removed the bra as well as the top that was still tangled around her wrists, and silently dropped them on the floor next to the bed.

Now her upper body was fully exposed. Kaede watched as Kakashi stared at her breasts as if mesmerized. The fingertips of his hand were still on one of her breasts, pausing their movements for a moment.

She felt heat rise in her cheeks. It was kind of embarrassing, being stared at like this. The look in his eye was lustful, yet he seemed to have perfect control over himself.

Kakashi finally resumed his actions. He buried his face in the side of her neck, his tongue brushing over the sensitive skin. Kaede gasped again. She started to rock her hips against his, pressing herself more against him.

She felt his fingertips play with her nipple before his palm finally touched her breast. He gave it a few soft squeezes. Kaede was biting her lip to suppress a moan.

Kakashi's lips moved from the side of her neck to the front, down to her collarbone in a neat line, until his face was between her breasts. His tongue brushed her skin, working its way up to her other breast, which had been neglected until now. The tip of his tongue circled around her nipple, making her gasp. She whimpered when his lips closed around her nipple and he started sucking it.

This felt so good. So good… How could something she had dreaded all her life feel so good with Kakashi? His actions were gentle and careful.

After a while, Kakashi's lips left her nipple, his eye looking into hers.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Kaede gave a slow nod, panting heavily. Kakashi smiled at her before he kissed her on the lips again. After that, his lips went over her cheek to her ear, brushing over it.

"You want me to continue?" he breathed in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Kaede swallowed. "Y-Yes," she whispered.

Kakashi responded immediately by nibbling her earlobe. His hand continued to rub her breast, suddenly giving it a firm squeeze. Kaede couldn't hold back a sharp gasp.

Kakashi pulled back and smiled down at her. "Shh, they'll hear you," he said playfully.

Kaede shot him a look. "It's your fault for— ah!" Kakashi gave her breast another squeeze, causing her to moan again.

He covered her mouth with his other hand, smirking cheekily. Somehow it annoyed her.

She moved her hand on top of his, trying to remove it, but instead, he took it with his other hand and pinned it down above her head again, on top of her other wrist. With one hand holding both of her hands down and the other covering her mouth, he had her completely trapped in his grip. He was still smirking.

Kaede shot him a glare. She squirmed in his grip in rebellion. She was not going to let him win whatever game he was playing with her right now. But she only found him staring at her body as she moved. She then felt a bulge in his trousers press against her most sensitive spot.

Just when Kaede thought he was going to go further than his, she noticed that Kakashi was trembling. His smirk vanished and made room for a painful expression. His teeth were gritted and he squeezed his eyes closed.

"Kakashi?" asked Kaede as soon as his hand slid from her face.

Kakashi slowly collapsed, laying half on top of her.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" asked Kaede. She panicked but tried to keep her voice down. If they got caught, they were both dead.

Kakashi grunted, but turned around, allowing her to scoot away from underneath him. She stood beside the bed, helping him lay down on his back. Kakashi watched her briefly, but soon looked another way.

"Kaede, put your clothes back on," he moaned softly.

"W-what?" asked Kaede in confusion.

"Just do it," insisted Kakashi.

She did as she was told, though she didn't understand what was going on. Was he going to be ok?

After a minute, Kakashi asked: "Are you decent?"

"Yeah…" replied Kaede, tugging at her top.

Kakashi looked back at her, giving her a painful and awkward smile. "Guess this was a little too soon," he said.

"Are you ok?" asked Kaede, worry taking over.

"Yeah… it looks like I can't handle too much excitement yet," replied Kakashi. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," said Kaede. "I shouldn't have insisted…"

"We just weren't ready for it yet," said Kakashi. "Maybe it's for the better. We couldn't have sex in here; those Iwa shinobi would smell it right away."

"Oh… right," whispered Kaede, sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

Kakashi let out an exhausted sigh. He pulled his mask back up before he took her hand and smiled at her. "But I enjoyed it for as long as it went on," he said.

Kaede was kind of relieved to hear that. She felt heat rise to her cheeks again as the fresh memories played endlessly in her mind, over and over again.

"M-me too," she muttered shyly.

His hand gave hers a squeeze before he let out another deep sigh.

"Are you tired?" asked Kaede.

"Yeah," breathed Kakashi.

"You should get some more sleep then," she whispered with a smile.

"Hm," hummed Kakashi softly. His breathing became steady.

_He's already fallen asleep_, thought Kaede.

But his hand was still holding hers on the edge of the bed. Kaede leaned forward, resting her cheek on top of his hand, and a sudden tiredness took over her. Before she knew, she was sleeping just as soundly.

* * *

**A/N: Awww. :) Let me know what you think! **

**N****ext chapter should be up soon, but it won't be the last. I think it'll be two more chapters before this book ends. Finally. xD**


	35. Three Little Words

**A/N: Rahhh they're almost there! D8 Let's give this couple one last moment alone. :)**

* * *

"Thank you very much for everything," said Kakashi, making a polite bow towards the medical ninjas and the ANBU members who had helped them with the Silver Ring.

"Are you sure you'll be ok, Hatake-san?" asked one of the medic-nin.

"Yes," replied Kakashi. "As long as I don't use my Sharingan for a while, I'll be fine."

"Thank you for taking care of us," said Kaede, also making a bow. She glanced over at the ANBU who had carried her to this village. He simply stood, smiling at her. Kaede didn't smile back. Even though she was thankful that he'd convinced the Tsuchikage to let her stay with Kakashi in the hospital, she didn't want to risk giving him any wrong impressions.

"Take care of yourselves," said the ANBU.

"You too," said Naruto with a smirk.

With that, they moved out the village gate, continuing their way to the Village of Colours.

Kaede walked beside him, looking around her. She hadn't made any eye contact with Kakashi since they left. In fact, she had been acting all shy and flustered around him since they almost…

Images of that moment were spinning around in his mind. He felt his desire for her – his _need_ for her – grow with every second.

_Stop it_, he mentally scolded himself. _This is exactly how I _don't _want to think of her at this point._

Yet he couldn't fight it. Ever since that day, just looking at her made him remember how she lay underneath him, how soft she felt, the noises she made… She had aroused him by simply responding to everything he did.

_Stop it_, he scolded himself again. _After today, we'll be miles apart for who knows how long. How could I possibly…_

He looked away from her.

_How could I possibly go on without her for so long? I'm already longing for her and she's right beside me._

He watched Naruto, who was walking ahead of them. He wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to his sister, was he? Usually he would be too impatient to walk at a normal pace. And he was awfully quiet.

He carefully laid a hand on Kaede's shoulder. Kaede's arm twitched and her eyes snapped up to his face. Her face was flushed red.

Kakashi barely managed to hide his amusement and nodded towards Naruto.

Kaede looked at Naruto, and the look on her face softened instantly, the blush on her face fading.

Kakashi gave her shoulder a soft squeeze, and almost reluctantly, he let her go and she walked forward, beside Naruto.

"Hey, you wanna know what Father liked to do in his spare time?" she asked him.

Naruto cheered up immediately. "Yeah!" he said. "Did he have some kind of weird hobby? Or was he just fooling around? Oh, not like really lovey-dovey stuff with Mom, right?"

"If I knew what he and Mother were doing at my age back then… ugh," replied Kaede with a shiver, making Naruto laugh.

_Those two really are siblings_, Kakashi mused. _It's like they've known each other forever._

He looked up.

_Sensei. Kushina-san. You must be glad that these two found each other. That Kaede found her way back home. I'm sorry it's only been for a short while. I'm sorry that she'll have to miss this life for a while longer. But as soon as she gets better, her life will become exactly as she deserves for it to be: happy and peaceful. That is what I will fight for from now on._

"… I prefer calling it silver," he picked up from their conversation, breaking his thoughts. "But yes, it's always been that colour."

Kaede glanced back at him and grinned cheekily.

"Maybe he's just born old," she said.

He then realized they were talking about his hair. How did they even get to that topic?

"Hey now," he replied calmly. "You don't really think I'm _that_ old, do you?"

"Who knows?" said Naruto, also giving Kakashi a cheeky grin. "You're always wearing that mask, so you might as well be 50 or something."

"I can assure you I'm still young," said Kakashi casually. "As for my looks… well, I'll have other people judge about that."

"How very modest of you," teased Kaede. "You used to be such a braggart."

"For real?" asked Naruto.

"I admit," said Kakashi, "I used to be a pretty annoying brat. Kaede, you may not remember this, but I changed a lot due to certain events."

"Events?" asked Kaede. Kakashi could tell from the look on her face that she didn't know what he meant.

_It happened when she was three_, he thought. _And I don't recall ever letting her know what happened. Just that Obito wasn't coming back. She didn't understand what death really meant back then. She wouldn't remember anything like that._

He shook his head. "Never mind," he said with a careful smile.

The grin on her face gradually faded. "… Well," she started awkwardly, "I don't remember what _your_ hobbies were."

"I liked to read," replied Kakashi. "Still do."

"Yeah, those boring novels Ero-sennin writes," said Naruto.

"What? Ero-sennin?" asked Kaede.

"Naruto's… current teacher," answered Kakashi.

"Really?" asked Kaede. "How come I haven't met him yet?"

"He's on some kind of special mission," said Naruto. "To be honest, I don't think you wanna get to know him."

"With that nickname, I think I'll just agree," said Kaede. "So he's a ninja _and_ a novelist? What kind of novels does he write?"

"He wrote this book franchise called 'Icha Icha'," replied Naruto.

Kaede stopped in her tracks. Naruto and Kakashi did the same and looked at her. She gazed at Naruto.

"Your teacher… wrote the 'Icha Icha' series?" asked Kaede.

"Yeah…?" replied Naruto.

Kaede glanced back at Kakashi. "And you _read_ those books?" she asked.

Kakashi wanted to punch Naruto in the head for bringing that up in front of Kaede, of all people.

"Yes, I read them," he admitted.

Kaede looked at him in disgust, looked back ahead of her and started walking again. "Pervert," she mumbled as Kakashi and Naruto walked along.

Kakashi forced out a chuckle. "What, I'm a pervert?" he laughed. "You don't mean that, do you?"

Kaede glanced back at him, not smiling. "For your information, I'm perfectly aware of the content of those books," she said. She gave Naruto a look as well. "You read them as well?"

"No," said Naruto. "I tried to read one of them, but I never got past the first 10 pages. It's boring."

Kaede smiled carefully. "Well, at least my brother is sane," she said. She took another look at Kakashi, but quickly looked ahead again, grabbing the back of her head with both hands: "Argh! Now I can't even look at you without imagining you reading those books!"

Kakashi smiled in spite of himself. "Come on, I don't read them just for the mature content," he said. "I just think they're really well-written and the main plots are interesting. That's all."

Kaede lowered her hands and looked up to the sky for a while as they walked. Eventually, she sighed and looked back at him again. "That'd better be true," she said. "As long as I don't have to see them."

Kakashi chuckled again. "That's a promise," he said.

* * *

They arrived in a very small village as the sun was already setting. The three decided to spend the night in the village's only inn, since it was far too cold to spend the night in a tent in the forest. Fortunately, the villagers did not know who Kaede was, and the three of them were welcome to stay.

It was a rule that unless married, men and women slept in separate rooms. Neither of them had a problem with it. Kaede was going to sleep in the room next to Kakashi and Naruto's.

The inn had an outdoor bath – also separated, of course. Naruto went in as soon as they had finished their dinner. Kaede told him she'd get in later, and Kakashi said he had some things to do.

As Kaede prepared her futon, she couldn't take her mind off of tomorrow. Kakashi had said that it would take about three hours from here to the Village of Colours. Kaede had told him that she didn't want to be there until evening, so that they had just a little more time together. Kakashi was fine with it.

_Only one more day…_

She wasn't looking forward to it. She didn't want to say goodbye yet. She had only just gotten to know her brother, and her childhood friend on a whole new level. She had been alone for the largest part of her life, but even thinking about being separated from these two for so long made her feel more lonely than ever.

She noticed she'd stopped moving, and continued preparing her futon… until a very familiar voice startled her after this long silence.

"Need help?"

Kaede jumped up and turned around, even though she knew it was Kakashi. He stood in the doorway, his hands in his pockets as usual. He'd taken off his forehead protector and vest.

Kaede sighed. "I keep telling you not to startle me like that," she said.

"Sorry," said Kakashi. He stepped inside the room and slid the door closed. Kaede watched him as he picked up her blanket and tucked it into a fresh, white sheet.

"You don't have to—"

"It's ok," he interrupted her.

Kaede crouched next to the other end of the futon, tugging in the other ends of the blanket into the sheet. Together they laid it straight and the futon was done.

Kakashi looked up. "Are you really angry with me?" he asked.

Kaede looked at him. "Hm? Why would I be angry with you?" she asked.

"For reading the _Icha Icha _books," he replied in all seriousness.

Kaede blinked, then let out a quiet snort. "I can't believe you're actually worried about that," she laughed. "You sound like me now."

Kakashi smiled briefly before he stood up. Kaede did the same.

They just stood and stared at each other for a while until Kakashi spoke up: "Well then, guess I'll… go and take a bath as well…" He turned around.

"Wait," said Kaede automatically. Kakashi stopped immediately and turned his head to look at her. "Uh, umm…" What should she say now? She didn't want him to go yet. This might be the last time they could be alone together.

Then she remembered…

"Your shirt," she said. She reached for her bag, and took the folded shirt out.

"I'd forgotten to give it back to you in the hospital," she continued. She approached Kakashi and reached it out to him. "Th-thank you for… lending it to me. And again for… saving my life back then. And for everything you've… done… for me." She noticed her voice was dying away and her hands were trembling.

Instead of taking the shirt, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and embraced her so tightly she could hardly breathe. She felt his cheek resting atop of her head. Her chest was pressed against his, with the shirt in her hands between them.

"Keep it," he said in a calm, low voice. She loved how his chest rumbled against her as he spoke. "That way, you'll get to keep a piece of me close to you."

Kaede felt heat rise in her cheeks again.

"Thank you,' she whispered. "Umm… Could you… maybe… hold me a little less tightly? I'm suffocating…"

"Just a little bit longer," whispered Kakashi back. He bent over a little, giving her more space to breathe, just to rest his head on her shoulder. His masked lips were pressed lightly against the side of Kaede's neck, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Kaede dropped Kakashi's shirt onto the futon and returned the hug. Her fingers grasped the back of his sweater as she felt a sudden _need_ for him. She wanted him close to her. Very close.

She suddenly noticed he was resting more weight on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you tired?"

He was becoming heavy. Kaede had trouble keeping her balance.

Now she was getting worried. "Kakashi?"

And then her knees gave out. She was going to fall. She squeezed her eyes closed, bracing herself for the impact, but found herself in Kakashi's arms. When she opened her eyes, she found his face very close to hers – the expression in his open eye calm as always.

Kakashi laid her down on the futon and leaned on his hands and knees above her, just like he'd done in the hospital.

Kaede felt a twist in her chest. Her feelings went from concerned to anxious. Kakashi wasn't tired. He was trying to get her to lie down. This was strange. What happened to that overprotectiveness of his?

Kakashi raised one hand up to her face, cupping it around her cheek for a brief moment before he started caressing it.

Kaede's heartbeat sped up. She swallowed. "Are we—"

"No," Kakashi interrupted her with a low voice.

Feeling a bit disappointed and a bit relieved at the same time, Kaede let out the breath she had not been aware of holding.

_I guess it's for the best not to do it while I haven't made up my mind yet_, she thought. She stared into his onyx black eye._ He says he's fine waiting until I'm ready for it, but holding back so much must be difficult for him. Isn't it?_

"You're thinking too much," said Kakashi, followed by a faint smile.

"How do you know—"

"I can practically _hear_ you think," replied Kakashi. "Relax a little. We don't have to rush anything."

Kaede averted her eyes, turning her head to the side. Kakashi withdrew his hand.

"Does it bother you that much?" he asked.

Kaede gave a slow nod.

Kakashi leaned back, catching her attention. When she looked at him, she noticed that he was frowning.

He slowly reached his hands to her waist, grabbing her sides in a not-so-gentle way, which startled her. He was usually so careful with her. She held her breath again when his hands started sliding down to her hips, his fingers digging under the hem of her sweater, and sliding up again to her sides. Here he paused, giving her sides a squeeze. A high-pitched whimper escaped Kaede in reaction. She covered her mouth with her hands. If the innkeeper found them like this…

Suddenly, she could _see_ the smirk on his face through his mask.

_What is he— OH!_

He was tickling her. Kaede couldn't hold her laughter in. She reached for his wrists, trying to get his hands away from her sides, but he was far too strong. Without mercy, he kept tickling her. Kaede brought her hands back to her mouth in an attempt to muffle her laughter.

"Stop! Sto-stop!" she begged between muffled giggles.

"What's that?" asked Kakashi teasingly. "I can't hear you when you muffle your voice like that."

Kaede shook her head wildly, tears of laughter breaking out. "Stop!" she tried again.

"What? 'Continue'?" said Kakashi. "Very well…" He reached to under her armpits and continued tickling her.

Kaede squirmed underneath him. She tried to shift out from underneath him, but Kakashi stopped her by firmly grabbing her waist again and lifting her a little.

"Resistance is futile," he said with a smirk.

Kaede's fit of laughter finally died away. "What's _with_ you today?" she asked.

"Payback for teasing me this afternoon," replied Kakashi. "Still think I'm born old?" He gave her side another squeeze.

Another giggle escaped Kaede. "Ok, ok, I take it back," she said. "Now let me go."

"Hmm, should I?" asked Kakashi, still smirking. "I like the view from here."

Kaede then noticed how close her chest was lifted to his face.

"Now _this_ proves you _are_ a pervert," she said with a scowl.

"I never said I wasn't," replied Kakashi as though he was proud of it.

Now he was just being annoying. Though she would have never thought to ever find herself so completely calm in this kind of situation; that did not mean he could do whatever he wanted with her whenever he wanted to. She could refuse, and he would respect that.

"Let me down," she said more firmly.

"Alright," said Kakashi, and he did as he was told. As he withdrew his hands, the look in his eye became more serious.

_What is he thinking_, Kaede wondered.

Kakashi pulled his mask down, leaned in and planted his lips on hers. No matter how many times he did this, her heart always sped up when they kissed. His lips were hot and incredibly soft for a man's lips, let alone a shinobi! Then again, he was wearing a mask all the time…

Kakashi pulled back, his face still close to hers.

"Kaede," he said softly. She loved it when he said her name with that warm, low voice.

"We've only been together for a short amount of time," said Kakashi. "But you've made me so happy. You've given me a reason to keep on living. Someone worth fighting for."

"Kakashi…"

"I love you, Kaede."

Kaede watched him without blinking. Her heart skipped a beat.

_He… He just said…_

Her body moved on its own. She found herself wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately. Kakashi ran a hand through her hair as he kissed her back.

She felt a tear run down her cheek. She had never felt this happy in her life. Just hearing those three little words from him made her feel like the happiest person in the world.

She pulled back and locked his gaze onto hers.

"I… I love you too," she replied.

Kakashi smiled widely, making her heart skip another beat. He had such a great smile.

He returned the embrace. He held her so tightly she could barely breathe, but just this once, she didn't care. As long as they were still together, she wanted to be as close to him as possible.

* * *

_Man, that felt good_, thought Naruto as he walked back from the men's bath. _Kakashi-sensei never showed up. Wonder if he's doing alright…_

But as he approached the door to their room, the door next to it opened and Kakashi walked out.

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto, taking a step back in surprise.

"Yo!" replied Kakashi, scratching the back of his head. "I was just on my way to the—"

"What were you doing in my sister's room?" asked Naruto, feeling his face become hot.

"We were just… talking," said Kakashi, making soothing gestures.

"Suspicious…" mumbled Naruto.

Then Kaede appeared in the doorway of her room.

"Hey," she said casually to Naruto. "I'm gonna go take a quick bath." She locked the door behind her.

Naruto stared at her. "Umm… ok," he said. He looked back to Kakashi and pointed at him. "Kakashi-sensei, you'd better not do anything weird!"

"You know me better than that, Naruto," replied Kakashi calmly.

"I don't know how you usually act around women," mumbled Naruto inarticulately.

"I heard that," said Kakashi as he passed him. "Besides, they're separate baths."

Kaede walked behind him, giggling softly. "I'll be fine, Naruto," she said. "See you later."

Naruto stared after them as they walked off, holding hands.

_I'm glad for the two of you_, he thought with a smile. _If only we could've stayed together for a little longer. It's nice having family around…_

He entered the room he shared with Kakashi.

_What the…?_

This room was a complete mess! Documents, clothes and other stuff, everywhere!

When he closed the door, he found a note next to the doorknob:

"_Naruto,_

_Sorry for the mess. Will you set up the futons?_

_Kakashi._"

Naruto tore the note to pieces. "If you had time to hang out at my sister's room… THEN YOU HAD PLENTY OF TIME TO CLEAN THIS UP, YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

**A/N: Y-eah, just added that last bit for the sole purpose of not ending yet another chapter with smut and lovey-dovey stuff. ^^;**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks for your awesome reviews so far! You people rock my world! :D**

**(Also, should I add the next book to this story or just upload the books separately? Please tell me what you think! ^^)**


	36. Goodbye For Now

**A/N: Omg this is the last chapter before the epilogue! We've almost reached our first destination... after about a year and a half. xD**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has favourited, alerted and reviewed (100 reviews!) during the process. It really means a lot!**

**Thank you for sticking with me and enduring the long waits inbetween! ^^;**

**Now, enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

She couldn't sleep for more than a few hours. When she woke up for maybe the tenth time tonight, it was 6 o'clock in the morning.

_That's all the sleep I'll get tonight, I guess_, she thought. A stinging pain in her chest kept waking her up. _Today's the day…_

She stared at the ceiling, and all she could see was images of Naruto and Kakashi, the latter of whom confessed his love for her last night. And although she wanted to be happy, the thought of being apart for an uncertain but definitely long amount of time made her feel lonely.

_But what could I possibly accomplish by sulking about it?_

She stood up. The baths should be open now. She might as well take a bath to help her relax, even if it was just for the moment. She enjoyed it yesterday evening, so why not now?

She stepped out of her room and locked the door behind her. She stopped briefly at Kakashi and Naruto's room's door. She was about to walk on towards the ladies bath, but a sound made her freeze. The door to the room opened and Kakashi stepped out. He was wearing a throwaway filtering mask that covered his nose and mouth.

"Good morning," he whispered, closing the door behind him.

"Good… morning," replied Kaede. She was distracted by his exposed chest. The inn's yukata looked good on him.

Kakashi chuckled. "Now who's the pervert here?" he asked.

Kaede looked back up to his face.

"Why are you wearing that mask?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I've caught a bit of a cold," replied Kakashi as he closed the door behind him.

"A cold? You?" asked Kaede.

"I may be a shinobi, but that doesn't make me immune to colds," he said. "Besides, I don't get sick that easily. My nose is clogged up, is all – nothing a nice hot bath can't fix."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" asked Kaede.

Kakashi merely smiled at her, petting her head. "Thank you for worrying about me," he said.

Kaede blushed. She loved it when he did that.

"Before we move on to the baths, you might want to fix your yukata," he suddenly whispered.

Kaede was too absent-minded at the moment for his warning to get through right away. She only noticed what he meant when his hand left her head to briefly caress her half-exposed left breast. Even a part of her nipple was exposed!

She gasped and jumped back, quickly fixing her yukata while Kakashi just stood there and chuckled.

"That's not funny," said Kaede, feeling another blush rise again.

"Yes, it is," replied Kakashi. "I just couldn't resist. I'm sorry."

He took her hand and together they walked – slowly – towards the baths.

"No, you're not," said Kaede softly, a smile tugging at her lips.

"You're right, I'm not," replied Kakashi just as softly.

* * *

The morning and afternoon went by too quickly. The three of them left the village and started the last part of their journey to the Village of Colours.

Kakashi was wearing his regular mask again. It looked like his cold was gone. Although she had her doubts about whether he really had a cold, or if he just wanted to keep his face hidden from Naruto.

Kaede enjoyed hearing Naruto's stories of the things he'd seen and done so far in his short career as a shinobi. Much as he liked to brag about himself – it was amazing how great of a shinobi he already was. Then again, he did take after both their parents. A lot. More than she did.

Kakashi confirmed everything Naruto told her. Hearing all this almost made him sound like an even greater shinobi than their father. If that were even possible.

"… So how are you still a Genin?" asked Kaede.

"Hey! I've been gone for almost three years!" protested Naruto. "I wasn't there when the new Chuunin exams were held."

Kaede giggled. "Maybe you should leave it like this," she said.

"Huh?" Naruto stared at her with narrow eyes.

"You'd be the first Genin Hokage," explained Kaede with a smirk.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Whoa," he gaped. "That's _genius_!"

"What? No, it isn't!" said Kaede quickly.

"The first Genin Hokage," mused Naruto.

"Naruto, I was kidding," said Kaede, bumping him lightly on his upper arm. "If Konoha had a Genin for a Hokage, the other countries could never take us seriously anymore."

"I don't know," interfered Kakashi. "Naruto has already earned respect from lots of people from several countries. We all know he's at a much higher level."

Naruto smirked widely at that remark.

"You'd better watch it, Kakashi," said Kaede. "He's going to act all high and mighty if you keep talking like that."

"I don't mind," said Naruto. "Go on, Kakashi-sensei."

"Then again, Kaede, there's still plenty of stuff Naruto is completely ignorant about," said Kakashi teasingly.

"I'm sure there is," said Kaede, playing along with him.

"Like what?" asked Naruto, scowling at Kakashi.

"Like the Feudal Lord's name," replied Kakashi dryly. "Or why winter's colder than summer."

"What, really?" asked Kaede, bursting out into laughter.

"Do _you_ know that kind of stuff?" protested Naruto.

"Of course I do," said Kaede. "That's common knowledge!"

"Whatever," muttered Naruto. "It's not like I need to use that kind of stuff in combat."

"Well, knowing our Feudal Lord's name might be a good idea," retorted Kaede. "You know, in case some ninja assassins are targeting him."

"She's got a point there, Naruto," chuckled Kakashi.

"Hmpf." Naruto scowled again and crossed his arms.

Kaede exchanged amused looks with Kakashi. His smile never failed to make her heart beat faster.

_I really don't want to say goodbye…_

* * *

It had been snowing all day, but the further they went north, the stronger the wind became, even in de woods. Kaede was already wearing maybe a dozen layers of clothing, but she still seemed cold. She clearly wasn't used to this kind of weather, let alone the temperature. Kakashi and Naruto were just fine wearing their robes over their usual clothes and boots instead of their normal shoes.

Kakashi saw how Kaede was trying to move on beside him, but she was having trouble keeping up with them.

"Kaede," he said, catching her attention. Her eyes were narrowed against the blizzard, yet her beautiful ocean blue eyes still stood out against the white snow.

Kakashi held out an arm, offering to share his robe with her. Kaede smiled and walked against his side. Kakashi rested his upper arm on her shoulders, pressing her lightly against him as they walked on. Kaede held on to his arm with both hands.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better," said Kaede. And indeed, she wasn't shaking as much anymore.

"_Oi_, you two, don't get too cosy," said Naruto, touching his tongue with his index finger and making gagging noises.

"We're not," replied Kaede with a smirk. "We're just sharing body warmth."

"Yeah, right," muttered Naruto. "Body warmth."

"Why don't you join in as well?" asked Kaede, her smirk widening. "Kakashi, you have a spare arm, right?"

Kakashi chuckled and played along. He held out his other arm the same way as he just did with Kaede.

Naruto made a face. "Err, no thanks," he said, averting his eyes. "I'm fine."

Both Kakashi and Kaede laughed. "Suit yourself," said Kakashi, and he dropped his free arm back to his side.

Kakashi looked ahead as the siblings continued the conversation. The wind was getting stronger, the trees were standing more apart and it was brighter ahead. This could only mean one thing.

"We're here," he said, interrupting the two.

Both Kaede and Naruto looked ahead. Kaede's pace slowed as soon as he said that, and he followed. Kakashi looked at her, but she was facing another way. From the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto looking at Kaede, suddenly looking sad.

Kakashi wasn't looking forward to it, either. But they had to keep moving; staying out in this blizzard wasn't going to do them much good.

"Come on," he said as he lightly nudged Kaede. "We shouldn't stay outside too long."

Kaede nodded, but still refused to face him. Her grip on his arm tightened.

Before they arrived at the village's gate, Kaede let go of Kakashi's arm and created some distance between them. They wouldn't want the shinobi from Konoha look unprofessional.

Two guards stood in front of the gate as they approached it.

"You must be the shinobi from Konoha," said one of the guards.

"Yes," replied Kakashi. "My apologies for our delay."

"We were informed about your… incident," said the guard in a faked polite tone. Apparently, people from Konoha were still looked down upon by the shinobi here. "Is that Uzumaki Kaede?" asked the guard.

"Yes," replied Kakashi.

"The three of you will be escorted to the clinic in the mountains," said the guard. "There you can drop her off. Then the two of you will be escorted to the village's inn where you can spend the night."

"Thank you," said Kakashi, making a polite bow. "But before we leave, may we please rest for a moment—"

"I'm sorry," said the other guard. "The villagers knew that you would be coming. And they have demanded that Uzumaki stay outside of the village. Our elder has agreed. Therefore, you are to wait out here while your escort is being arranged. I will inform them of your arrival right away." And with that, he ran into the village.

"What?" Naruto spoke up. "What the hell? Why can't we just go somewhere inside and rest for a bit?"

"Naruto," Kakashi interrupted.

"It is too dangerous for Uzumaki to be among our people," the guard elaborated. "Innocent people might get hurt, or worse."

"Nee-chan only did those things when she was in serious danger!" protested Naruto. "Stop acting like she's a murderer!"

"Naruto." This time it was Kaede who interrupted him.

Naruto turned to face her. Kakashi looked at her as well.

"I never intended to hurt anyone in my life," she started. "But I understand that the people who don't know the truth are afraid of me. I don't want them to be scared, or the authorities of this village to lose their credibility." She looked at Kakashi with an apologizing look. "I'm sorry you can't enter because of me."

Kakashi slowly shook his head. "We're fine, Kaede," he said calmly, giving her a smile. Kaede faintly smiled back.

And so they waited, without looking at one another, and without saying a word.

* * *

Four shinobi of the Village of Colours escorted them to the mountain area near the village. It was a long, slippery road and the cold was unbearable. They were handed out extra thick coats, but Kaede still seemed like she couldn't bear with it for much longer.

"Are we almost there yet?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, please hang on for 5 more minutes," replied a shinobi with black, spiky hair.

"You hear that, Kaede?" asked Kakashi. The wind was so strong and loud that she might not have heard it. "Just 5 more minutes and we're there. Hang on just a little bit longer, ok?"

"G-Got it," replied Kaede.

One of the escorting shinobi, a blonde kunoichi, walked beside Kakashi.

"These mountains have a constant temperature of -40 degrees Celsius," she explained. "The patients of this clinic are given regular clothes because of the normal temperature inside the building. They cannot go outside without these special coats, which can only be given by one of the supervisors of the clinic. Going outside for more than 10 minutes without these coats would kill even a fully trained Jounin. That's how they keep their patients inside."

"I see," said Kakashi. "But what if a… patient… manages to get a coat by using violence?"

"This clinic is supervised by some of the most talented shinobi of the country," replied the kunoichi. "They'd have to be killed before anyone other than them can get their hands on the coats. And if one of them got killed, which has never happened before, then the others would know and take the killer down. For good, if necessary."

Kakashi felt a strong twist in his chest.

"I do not believe that Uzumaki-san will have any trouble here," continued the kunoichi, looking at Kakashi. "All the patients get a chakra-blocking seal on them that can only be released by the supervisors. It won't endanger their chakra system; it just makes it impossible for the chakra to flow outside of the body. Uzumaki-san had committed the murders by a purely chakra-based attack. Without it, she should be harmless. No offense intended, of course, Uzumaki-san."

"No, n-none taken," replied Kaede quickly.

"We're here," said the shinobi with the spiky hair.

The building was huge; it looked like a giant mansion. Not at all like what Kakashi had pictured a mental clinic to look like.

Kakashi glanced over at Kaede, who looked anxious.

"Come on," he said with a stinging pain in his chest, "let's get you out of the cold."

"M-hm." Kaede obediently moved forward, her eyes aimed to the ground.

The guards outside the entrance opened the large door, and closed it as soon as they were inside.

They were standing in a huge foyer, where several people who were dressed the same were walking and standing and talking with each other. They all wore dull grey training suit-like clothing.

"Uzumaki-san, welcome," said a friendly woman, approaching them.

Kaede looked at her and nervously made a polite bow. "Th-thank you," she said.

"You don't need to be nervous," said the woman with an obviously fake wide smile. "I'm sure you will get along with everybody in no time."

Kaede blinked, arching an eyebrow.

Kakashi frowned. _That's just annoying_, he thought. _Don't treat her like she's stupid._

"May we speak to your director?" asked Kakashi. "I've been asked to deliver him some documents."

"Of course, sir," replied the woman with that same exaggerated friendliness. "He's been expecting you. Right this way."

The shinobi who had escorted them waited by the entrance. They did not intend to stay any longer than necessary, that was for sure.

"Here we are," said the woman.

"Naruto, you and Kaede stay out here," instructed Kakashi. He saw that Kaede was going to protest, but she held her tongue anyways and nodded. "I'll be right back," he assured her. Kaede smiled faintly at him before Kakashi turned around and entered the office.

_Let's get this over with_, he thought. _Hopefully they'll give us a chance to say goodbye to her…_

* * *

After about half an hour, Kakashi finally got out of the room, followed by the director of the institute. He was a balding, chubby man, and he looked very friendly.

"Uzumaki-san," was the first thing he said when he and Kakashi approached Naruto and Kaede. Both Naruto and Kaede turned to face him. Kaede made a bow.

"I finally get to meet you," said the man. "I heard all about the cause of your little… delay. How are you doing?"

"… Fine, sir," replied Kaede, avoiding eye contact with him while she said that.

The man was silent for a moment. Kaede could feel him look at her.

"Well, you're safe here," he said finally. "My name is Ueno Kenji. I'm the director of this institute."

"P-pleased to meet you," said Kaede, making another polite bow.

"You don't have to be nervous," said Ueno with a smile. "I'm sure we can help you." He turned towards a nurse who passed them. "Hana-chan."

Hana stopped immediately. "Sensei?" she asked with a smile.

"Show Uzumaki-san to her room, please," said Ueno.

"Of course, sir," she said.

"Sensei," said Kakashi quickly. "Forgive me. May we please have a moment to say goodbye to Kae… to Uzumaki? Naruto here is her brother."

"Oh, right, of course," said Ueno with a smile. "We will give you some space."

As he and Hana took some distance, Kaede felt more and more tense with anxiety for this moment. But she couldn't let Naruto and Kakashi know. It would only make this goodbye even harder.

"Nee-chan," started Naruto. "I've been living alone all my life before I finally made some friends. When I became friends with Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei… I immediately started to see them as the family I never had. And… a few months ago, I met you… And… I think I felt that connection… that bond between us, right from the start. And as I got to know you… and you got to know me… I actually learned what it's like to have a real family. To share a bond by blood. I… don't really know how to explain it—"

Kaede couldn't hold back any longer and embraced him in a tight hug. Tears were streaming down her face. Naruto froze for a moment but then returned the hug.

"Thank you for teaching me what it's like to have a family," he said softly.

"No, thank _you_, Naruto," sobbed Kaede. "For _being_ my family."

They let go of each other, and Kaede found out that Naruto was softly crying as well. She smiled at him and wiped a tear away from his cheek.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, ok?" she asked.

Naruto laughed between sobs. "I won't make any promises," he said. "But I'll be here to pick you up as soon as you can come home."

Kaede gave him another tearful smile before she turned her head to look at Kakashi, whose face was unreadable at the moment.

"I'll… join that old man and the nurse right over there, ok?" said Naruto, grinning as he wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

Before Kaede could say anything, he was already walking away. She could see him distracting Ueno and Hana, making them look another way.

_He's so thoughtful_, mused Kaede.

"How're you feeling?" asked Kakashi.

Kaede looked into his eye, still trying to read his face.

"I'm… ok," she answered. "I'm going to make the most of it."

Kakashi's eye narrowed slightly. It looked like he was trying to read her, as well.

"Will you… keep an eye on Naruto for me?" asked Kaede. "He's so much like our mother; I'm sure he has a knack for getting into trouble. I know you two are shinobi and you have to protect the village, but please be careful. I can only take so much—"

Suddenly she found herself wrapped in a tight embrace. Her head was pressed against his chest and she could hear his heartbeat. It was loud and fast; just like her own heartbeat.

"I promise we'll both be here to take you home," he said softly, his chest rumbling against her ear with every syllable. "No matter what, we _will_ be together again."

Kaede felt more tears roll down her cheeks, soaking Kakashi's chest as well. But just this once, she didn't care. She snuggled her face against him and cried softly.

"And you need to promise me you'll hang in there," continued Kakashi. "We'll be here for you, so do your best."

"I, I promise," sobbed Kaede.

Kakashi let go of her, only to place a finger underneath her chin. He slightly lifted her face and planted a masked kiss on her lips. It was not the same with his mask on, but then again, doing this with the mask on alone was risky enough here.

He slowly broke the kiss and cupped her cheek one more time. Kaede leaned lightly into his hand and felt her sadness fade just a little.

"I love you," whispered Kakashi.

Hearing him say this – for the second time now – still made Kaede feel as though the butterflies in her stomach were living up.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

And reluctantly, she followed his most likely equally reluctant lead back to Naruto and the other two people.

* * *

This hurt so much more than any battle Kakashi had ever done in his life. Saying goodbye _again_… This time, to his only living childhood friend who turned to be the love of his life... He watched as she forced a smile to him and Naruto as she followed the nurse to her room. He saw that she was holding back tears – she would probably not allow herself to cry before she was alone.

Naruto, however, was sobbing ungraciously next to him in front of the director.

"Sensei," said Kakashi. "Is it possible for us to exchange letters with Uzumaki every once in a while?"

"'Us', you say?" asked the director with a smile.

"She is Naruto's sister, but also a close friend of mine," admitted Kakashi. A normal friendship between him and Kaede would not be frowned upon.

"I see," said the director more seriously. "Of course you are allowed to do so. However, you will have to wait for a notice from us before you do. Uzumaki will need to focus on her therapy here, without any distractions. And the first steps in curing her are crucial."

"I understand," replied Kakashi. "Thank you."

"Now, I believe your escort is awaiting," said the director. "Have a safe journey back."

"Thank you." Kakashi made a polite bow.

"Take good care of my sister," sobbed Naruto.

"Of course," said the director. "She is in the best hands here."

Naruto nodded in response.

"Please excuse us," said Kakashi, and with that, he and Naruto headed towards their escort, preparing themselves for a long and heavy trip home.

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned for the epilogue! Thanks again for sticking with me 'till the end! :D**


	37. Epilogue: Promises

**A/N: AMG I can't believe I'm finishing this book after about 1,5 year! **

**I am ever so grateful to EVERYONE who has read the whole thing, really, you guys and gals are the best!**

**So here we go, one more time. Don't worry, I'm linking Book 2 below the epilogue, of which the prologue is already uploaded, too! ^^**

* * *

Kakashi gazed down from a hill at what was left of the village he loved and grew up in. He never would have thought it would ever come to this. Konoha had always seemed… indestructible.

But this was not the only thing that was bringing him down. The village will be rebuilt. This wound was going to heal. That was not it.

No. He was ashamed, so very ashamed of himself.

_I died. I was really dead_, he kept thinking to himself. _If it hadn't been for Naruto…_

He had willingly used up all of his Chakra to save Chouji and get him to pass on that information about Pain. He had accepted that it was his duty to save the village, even at the cost of his own life. He had only had one regret: that he had broken yet another promise.

And he was still regretting it. Why did he keep breaking promises to those most important to him?

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi didn't move. He'd already heard Naruto approach him.

"Yo," he said weakly. He was actually not really in the mood to talk.

Naruto came to stand beside him, looking over the village with him. "You've been standing here all afternoon," he said.

"I know," replied Kakashi.

After about 2 minutes of silence, Naruto spoke up: "Sensei…"

"Hm?" Kakashi looked at him from the corner of his eye, still unmoving.

"During the battle with Pain…" started Naruto. Kakashi already knew what was coming next: "… you died, didn't you?"

"… Yes," replied Kakashi.

"Shizune-neechan told me how it happened," said Naruto. "I understand why you did it – I probably would have done the same, but… you know…"

"I know, Naruto," said Kakashi. "I had those mixed feelings as well before I died."

"I just want you to know that I'm glad you're still here," said Naruto. "I just lost my teacher and godfather. I don't know what I'd do if any more of my friends were gone."

Kakashi was instantly reminded of himself right after the attack of the Kyuubi. He had lost all his friends back then. He was so glad that Naruto didn't have to go through that in the end. Naruto had already been through so much ever since he was born.

"And I'm glad for Nee-chan, as well," added Naruto before he looked directly at Kakashi. "I don't think she'd ever get over it if you were gone."

"That's enough," said Kakashi. That was just too painful a thought. He sat down on the ground and sighed.

"So that's why you're up here," said Naruto with a careful smile. He sat down next to him. "Are you ashamed of what happened to you?"

Kakashi gave him a brief glance, then bumped his fist lightly on Naruto's shoulder. "So you're not _always_ an idiot," he replied with a chuckle.

Naruto scowled at him for a moment, but then returned to being serious. "Sensei," he started, "you're still alive, aren't you? That means you can still be with Nee-chan. You can still carry out your promise to her. See it as… kind of a second chance, I guess?"

Kakashi blinked. Was this still the same Naruto? Had his fight with Pain made him wiser, somehow? Was that even possible?

"A second chance…" he repeated softly.

Then his father's words resounded in his head: "_It's not your time yet. You still have things you need to do._"

Kakashi stood up and looked up into the clear blue sky.

"Let's get back to the village," he said to Naruto with a smile. "We've got a lot of stuff to do around here."

Naruto blinked, but then he smiled back and stood up.

They both took a final glance over the village before they headed towards it.

_Kaede… Wait for me. I have a feeling we'll meet again soon. I've been given a second chance, and I'm not going to blow it this time._

* * *

**A/N: One last 'thank you' to all of you! Seriously, you have all made me so happy by reading this entire story, reviewing and having so much patience with me and my slow uploading progress over the past 1,5 year! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**

**For those of you who cannot get enough of the story and would like to stick with me, here is the link to Book 2:**

** s/8219585/1/Book_2_Kakashis_Muse**


End file.
